The Decision
by avp78282
Summary: Ana and Liz are two sisters who end up liking a certain grey eyed individual. Liz manages to capture his heart, but a chance meeting with Ana changes things. Will all of this tear these two sisters who are seemingly close, apart? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just had come up with a new idea for a story not too long ago. I thought I would give it a try. I hope that you like it. Please review

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana , Liz, please come downstairs. Breakfast is ready and we need to be out of the house in thirty minutes or else you will be late to school." I hear my mother yell from my bedroom upstairs.

I am really lazy to get up, but I know that if I don't, I will miss my first day of school, in high school. I've been waiting for this day all summer. And now that it is upon us, I wish it didn't come so soon. I was excited but nervous. I honestly don't know why. My friend Kate is going to the same school as me, so its not like I have to worry about making friends. Maybe it has something to do with that whole high school thing.

It's a whole different world. There's definitely a lot more cliques and the guys are wayyy hotter than they were in middle school. _Maybe that's the reason why I am nervous._ I wouldn't consider myself the most gorgeous girl in the world. Im just a normal looking girl. I have blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. I do have a tits and ass ( all thanks to good genes) and I am always nice to everyone that I meet. But for whatever reason, I am still single. Like I have been single for what seems like an eternity. Im not sure if its me or the guys that I like. _I guess its just a waiting game…_

I get up and realize that my sister has beat me to the bathroom. _Just my luck._

Elizabeth or Liz as everyone calls her, is my twin sister. No we are not identical, we are fraternal. She's in the same category as Kate: drop dead gorgeous and knows it, but doesn't want to admit it. Unlike me, Liz has dark blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. From as long as I can remember, she never had a problem when it came to boys. Come Valentine's day, she is overwhelmed with cards, teddybears,and chocolate. High school boys have been hitting on her ever since eighth grade.

"Hi sis." Liz says as she leaves the bathroom and heads toward the stairs. "Ready for our first day of high school?"

"As ready as I will ever be."I mumble.

"Oh cheer up! Its gonna be great." She says in a very chipper manner.

I head into the bathroom to take a quick shower, before going downstairs to grab something to eat.

* * *

"Now remember girls, if a guy ever tries to do something inappropriate to you, I have showed you some moves that you can do to scare the bastard away." Our father says as he drives us to school.

I don't have to look over to Liz because I know that she has rolled her eyes when she heard that. Our father is a former Marine and very overprotective of his two daughters. When he isn't working at his very own security company he is making sure that no guy hits on us. I've always managed to have a great relationship with my father. I've went on hunting trips, baseball games, and even learned how to play football with him. Liz on the other hand, didn't have that kind of relationship with him. Since she was the one that would get hit on, it would drive dad angry. She was flattered when he only wanted to kick the guy's ass. She had a much better bond with my mother. They would always do the girly stuff together.

"Okay, dad." Liz said.

"Elizabeth, that goes for you too." My father said. "Boys maybe cute, but they have an ulterior motive of sex. You and Ana are both too young for that."

"Why are you directing that to me, dad?" Liz protests. " Its not like I want them to hit on me, they just do because they think Im attractive. Is there anything wrong with being an attractive woman?"

"Of course not. You and Ana are both very beautiful girls. I just want to warn you two that not every guy that you meet will be all warm and fuzzy. That's how they appear at first and that's how they get innocent girls such as yourselves." My father explains, doing everything he could do prevent having an argument with Liz first thing in the morning.

"Rite, dad. Ana and I understand that." She says. "Right, Ana?" She looks at me.

"Right."I answer back.

"See? You have nothing to worry about, daddy."She says sweetly.

"Okay, my darlings just being a loving father." He says. Soon we pull up to Seattle Prep, our new school.

We get out of the car. "Have a good day at school, you two." He says as we exit the car.

"Bye dad." We both say.

We walk up the steps to the main building and walk to the courtyard where we receive our schedules for the semester.

"Im really starting to get annoyed with dad." Liz says, running a hand through her hair. She looked great as always wearing a black and white flannel, grey skinny jeans and black pointed toe flats. I opted for a pair of jeans and a Nirvana t-shit with a pair of yellow converse.

"I know he is being repetitive and all but he wouldn't have to be if it wasn't for what happened with Tom" I tell her.

Tom was Kate's boyfriend in middle school. They were such a cute couple and he was a total sweetheart. Things were starting to get serious between them and one day, they got into a heated makeout session. Needlesstosay, they started taking off their clothes, when dad walked into the house. And he didn't take it well at all. Since then, he always reminds ups about boys and how bad they can be.

"That was hardly anything." Liz said. "Its not like we had sex."

"You didn't, but since that happened, Dad always thinks of the worst possible scenario." I tell her.

"Why do you always take his side ?" Liz asks, in a questioning manner.

"Im not talking anyone's side, Liz. Im just seeing both sides." I tell her. " Take it from Dad's point of view, you are his daughter and he wants to prevent anything bad from happening to you or me."

"I feel like he doesn't see my side sometimes." She says.

"I don't know."I tell her. I was starting to come up with something, but then something caught my eye. _Or I should say someone…_

In the row next to us, stood a guy. He was tall, with an athletic build and copper hair. When he turned our direction, I saw his intense grey eyes. In one word, he was perfection. _I don't stand a chance with him._

Liz saw him as well. "Oh my God." She said as she checked him out. "He is totally good looking."

I don't say anything.

"Oh come on, Ana." She says "I saw you checking him out."

" Im allowed to look, aren't I?"I ask her.

"Of course. It's a must." Liz says.

Just then I get a text from Kate.

 **Just arrived to school. Im in your line. Btw, did you see that hot guy in the line next to ours? *K**

I smile when I read her text. Kate is usually the one that sees the good looking ones first.

 **I did. He is definitely a hottie.*A**

 **Hell yeah, he is. It won't be long before he is snatched up by some chick from here.*K**

 **If he isn't snatched up already….*A**

 **Or that….*K**

The good looking ones are either taken, gay or just want to be friends, in high school. So that guy, if he is single that is, will no longer be single very soon.

Soon it is my turn to get my schedule. Im in all honors classes, as usual. I wave goodbye to Liz and head off to the side to wait for Kate.

I watch as girls stare at that hot guy as he walks off to his first class of the semester. I cannot help but notice that he has abs and that he walks with confidence. _He is just perfection._

"Take a picture, it will last longer."I hear Kate say.

"Knowing you, you probably already took a picture." I tell her, laughing.

"I did not." She said. "That would be weird."

We both head to our next class, U.S history.

 **Liz's POV**

I get my schedule for the semester and head to my first class which is home economics. Im so lucky to have such a chill class first thing in the morning.

Unlike Ana, whose got Kate; I have no friends here. All my friends went to other high schools in the area, so now I have to make new friends. I would consider myself as being a friendly person; I just find the process to be nerve-racking. I've had this same group of friends since elementary school. And now that we have gone our separate ways, it will a little bit challenging for me to start from scratch. Everybody here already had their own group of friends from middle school. It will feel weird getting into one of those groups; the feeling will be reminiscent to third wheeling.

I make it to class, luckily not needing to ask for directions. I take a seat at one of the 5 long tables that are in the room. Each table has their own cooking station, equipped with an oven and pantry.

Soon my fellow classmates started to pile into the room. They filled up the seats, a few sat at my table. _I assume they are just like me, the ones who have to start making new friends all over again._ I give them a warm smile as they glance up at me. They do the same. _Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought._

Our teacher Ms. Peterson walks into the room. She hands out the syllabus and lets us know that before we are given the opportunity to make food in our cooking stations, we will be given a safety test, so we know all the proper measures to take in case something goes wrong.

She then talks about the class and what she expects from us.

"We will be making food in this class, so I hope that after you and your group members make the food, you will clean up after yourselves." She says. "For one thing, I am not your parent."

 _I wouldn't want a teacher as a parent, although I must say she does dress a lot better than my own mother._

Soon, there is a knock on the door.

Ms. Peterson herself goes to open it. Soon, the Adonis from this morning walks in. _He is in my class?!_

"Sorry, Im late. I kinda got lost." He said, a little embarrassed.

"No worries, young man."Ms. Peterson says. "But next time it will be a problem. I don't like when my students are late to class."

"Yes ma'am." He says and takes a seat at my table, right next to me. Although I was thrilled that I was blessed with such an opportunity to have a guy like that sit next to me, I was actually pretty nervous as well. I tried my best look at him in the corner of my eye without it being obvious.

Ms. Peterson continued going over the syllabus. I was really into what she was saying, mostly because it was a class that will not have any exams, it was mostly participation, attendance, and when we have to bring in food, which we will make at home, to class.

And that is when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn and come face to face with Mr. Hottie himself.

"Sorry, but I came in late and I don't have a syllabus. You don't mind sharing it with me?" He asks.

"Of course." I say with a smile. I move the syllabus in the middle so we can both look at it.

"Thank you." He says. "Im Christian by the way."

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." I tell him.

Christian smiles, a sweet and friendly smile, which makes my heart flutter.

We spend the rest of the class time on our own, talking to everyone at our table. I seem to have great group members who I cannot wait to start working with.

"Has anyone here ever cooked before?" asks Stacy, one of the girls in my group.

"I have."I say.

"Does boiled water count?" asks Christian. We all laugh.

" It doesn't really matter if we know how to cook or not. The teacher will show us how." Miranda says.

Then the conversation is changed to other topics. Christian and I looked at each other's class schedule and realized that we the exact same classes. _I get to see him a lot more often than anybody else._

We then talked some more about everything from who we are to our favorite bands.

It turns out that we have some things in common. Like many students that go to Seattle Prep, we come from well off families. His parents being Carrick Grey, a well known attorney in Seattle and Grace Grey, one of the best pediatricians in the state. We both like todays pop and EDM.

The one thing that we both differ on is favorite subject. I like history and he likes math.

"How do you like math?" I ask him. "Its just so bland and boring and I can hardly stay awake in that class."

"I like it because its concrete. You end up with an answer, whereas in history, somethings are questionable and historians are still trying to figure things out." He explains.

"But that's whats fascinating about history. The fact that there are still some unknowns." I say.

"Well I guess we will have to agree to disagree." Christian says. " I don't like to argue with a pretty lady as yourself."

 _Aww he thinks Im pretty._ I blush when he says that.

"If you ever need help with math homework, I can help you." He says to me.

"Yes that would be great" I say. _I get a hot tutor._

We then exchange numbers. The bell rings and soon we are off to our next class: which happens to be math.

Unlike our home economics teacher, our math teacher is everything, but nice. Mr. Lee expects nothing but excellence from us. According to his syllabus, every two weeks we will have a test, once we complete two chapters. We will also have two pop quizzes each week. We will have math homework but it will only have a tiny effect on our grade, while the quizzes and tests make up the majority of my grade. _Fuck, I am screwed._

We then started the first chapter in class. Mr. Lee was going a little too fast, explaining the material as if we know this. _Excuse me sir, but can you slow down? We had just come back from summer and math is a little complicated to process as it is.._

But Mr. Lee did not read my thoughts and continued at his pace. I decided I would do the best that I could to follow him.

I would glance up at the clock everynow and then to see if class is over yet. By the time it was over we have already gone through a section in the first chapter and were already half way done with the other.

"You can expect your first pop quiz sometime this week." said. _Great._ I heard have of the class groan in protest.

"That's just the way it is. "Mr Lee says. "If you want to get the most out of this class, I suggest you study and be well prepared for tests and pop quizzes."

The bell rings, signaling breaktime. _Thank God, I really need a break._ I put all my belongings into my backpack and head out of the class.

"Well wasn't he something." I hear a voice say.

I turn to see Christian.

"How does he expect us to do well in his class if he lectures at the speed of light?" I ask him.

"I don't think he was going that fast." Christian says. "But then again, I like math…"

"Well not everyone is like you, Christian."I say in a playful manner.

"I know. Like I said, if you want help in math, I can help you."Christian says.

"I do need help, but I think its too soon for it. I kind of understand the material that he went over because it was review from 8th grade. I just need to refresh my memory."

"But kind of understanding math isn't exactly good." Christian says. "You need to know the beginning material well in order to do good in the later material."

I look at Christian. _Why did he want to help me so much? Is it because he is a nice guy who knows the material or is it there an ulterior motive like Dad says?_

"Christian, I really appreciate the fact that you want to help me out and everything, but why?" I ask him. "You can extend your help to everyone else in the class who needs it, but why do you care so much whether or not I do good in math?"

Christian smiles. "I like to help others. I don't like seeing people being helpless. I guess that stems from the fact that my family has done charity work for as long as I can remember, but don't get me wrong I don't find you to be a charity case. In fact, I like you. Sure , we just met and everything, but you were so nice to me in home economics and we have stuff in common. I would really like to get to know you more and see where it may take us."

 _Am I just hearing things or is this really happening?_

I smile. "I like you too." I tell him. "And I know it is the first day and we just met, but Im human and that is how I feel about you."

"Well I am happy you feel the same way. We can start off as just friends and then we will see." Christian says. His grey eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Of course, I like that." I tell him.

"So what do you say, we have our first study session today after school?" Christian asks me.

"That would be great." I tell him. "You can come over my house, if that's fine with you."

"Fine by me." He says.

"Great, I will text you the addresss." I tell him.

"Well I have to go to the main office and get my locker number and combination. " He says. "I wasn't able to go the to the freshmen orientation when they were handing them out because I was out of town."

"Okay, see you in our next class together."I say.

"See you then, Elizabeth." He says before leaving.

"You too, Christian." I say. I shivered slightly when he said my name. It sounds kind of hot coming from him. _And I like it!_

 **A/N: Now don't get freaked out. Christian only met Ana's sister; he hasn't met Ana yet. His feelings can change, who knows? Stay tuned for more! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana's POV**

Its lunch time. I put everything in my locker and meet up with Kate in the cafeteria. Somehow we managed to get inside the cafeteria before a swarm of hungry students like ourselves piled in there.

The cafeteria was clean and lit, everything looked delicious from the fish sandwiches to the corn to the French fries. I decided that I would give those two items a try. Kate on the other hand opted for a tuna sandwich.

We found a table outside of the cafeteria where we sat down to eat our lunch.

" Its only the first day and Im already overwhelmed." Kate says with a sigh as she opens the plastic wrap around her sandwich.

"Same here." I say. Its only the first day of school and I already have two essays to do, one for AP English Literature, the other for AP European History.

"Im sure its just the beginning, we will get through it." Kate says optimistically.

"I sure hope so."I say.

"Oh Ana, everything will be great. I just know it." Kate says biting into her sandwich.

"I don't know, Kate. I feel like it will be the same as it was in middle school. " I tell her. The day is almost over and nothing exciting has happened. Other than seeing that hot guy in the morning, my day has been just like any school day filled with lots of homework and conversations with Kate.

"It won't be, Ana. You can't compare middle school and high school. In middle school we were just part of the flow. Now we can break out of our shells and do what we always wanted to do. Like I for one, will join the student newspaper here. And you can join softball." Kate says, basically rambling.

"Yah, I guess." I tell her.

"You guess?!" She exclaims. "Ana, you need to get out of that funk that you are in. Sure, middle school wasn't so fun, but high school is a chance for it to be fun. You need to make the best of it. I mean, who knows? What if we don't end up in the same college? We need to make the most of the three years that we have left."

"You're right." I tell her. "I guess Im just not being optimistic."

"Damn right you are not." She says, opening a water bottle and taking a sip. "You need to change your mindset."

"I will work on that."I say with a grin.

"That's right, Steele." Kate says. "I have to say that tuna sandwich was surprisingly tasty. "

"So was the fish sandwich." I tell her.

We were about to talk about something, when my sister shows up at our table. Kate isn't a huge fan of my sister. I don't know why exactly; she never really elaborated on it. Liz sensed that, but did everything she can so that Kate will finally warm up to her, but it has been a fruitless effort. I can tell that Liz hasn't stopped trying, even though she knows that it's pointless.

"Hey you guys." Liz says in her usual upbeat manner. But this time, it was more upbeat than usual. _What can it possibly be?_

"Hey Liz."I answer.

"Hi." Kate says, as though she is forced to say hi to her.

"Why so cheerful?" I ask her.

"Omg, you won't believe it, but…" Liz starts to say and then stops. "You know what I just remembered that I have to take something out of my locker. I will tell you when I get home."

"Okay."I say, confused. _Why did you come here in the first place then if you don't want to talk about it?_

"Bye."She says and leaves us.

"Well that was weird." Kate says looking at her nails.

"That it was."I tell her.

"I feel like she would have told you what was going on, if I wasn't here." Kate says.

"I don't know, Kate. "I tell my best friend. "You two obviously have a strange relationship."

"We don't have a strange relationship. I just never really liked Liz." Kate says. "The only reason that I talk to her or see her is because she is your sister."

"Well there's got to be more to it than just not liking her." I say to Kate. "Don't get me wrong, Im not forcing you to be friends with her or whatever, its just that you are my best friend and I would like to know why you don't like her."

"I just don't. Its hard to explain. I sometimes feel as though she tries to hard. Im not sure if she is trying to impress me with something, but its not genuine." Kate says.

"That's because you made it clear that you don't like her. She is going out of her way so that she can be your friend." I tell her.

"I already have one Steele. I don't really want another one. You are tough to handle sometimes as it is." Kate says.

"Hey, Im not tough to handle." I tell her, giving her a playful shove.

"If you say so." She says, laughing.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

 _Time to get back to the books._

 **Christian's POV**

To be honest, I wasn't so excited about going back to school, let alone to high school after a nice summer vacation. My family and I traveled to France over the summer. We took in the sights, had some good food, and went to museums. It was a great way to spend one's summer. I would like to go back here one day, but with that special someone.

I have yet to have a serious relationship with someone. Up til now I have only had crushes. I would hope that I can change that pretty soon.

* * *

"Okay, my sweet boy, here we are." Grace says as she pulls up to the drop off zone.

I look out the window and see the stoney building that will be my school for the next three years. Unlike most of the students, I will not have any friends that go to Seattle Prep. I would have gone to a different high school, but my dad's partner insisted that I go here, so I can have a chance of going to an Ivy League once I graduate. More than half the graduating classes at Seattle Prep go onto study at top colleges and my father wants me to be part of that percentage. The only place that we differ on is what I will study. Dad has his heart set on law, while I want do mergers and acquisitions. My dream is to own my own business.

"Good luck at school, Christian." says my sister Mia. Mia is in the 8th grade, and although she is growing up, I will still be her overprotective brother. _My big brother Elliot and I, that is._

"Thanks Mia." I say with a smile.

My mom gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck my dear, I will pick you up at the same spot."

"Alright, mom." I say.

I leave the car and walk up the steps and enter the building. Inside the building I am met with a line of students like myself. This is the place where we receive our schedules for the semester. The line doesn't move as slow as I thought it would be. _I don't really like to wait._

While in line, I can tell that many individuals are staring at me. I don't have to turn around because I know girls are whispering about me and low key checking me out. I've gotten used to that. I don't consider myself as a GQ model, or _whatever Mia calls all the guys she has considered hot._ I do workout when I have a spare moment and I am involved in sports. _I guess that's what chicks find attractive._ But I don't want someone who is going to like me just for my looks, I want someone that will like me for who I am.

Soon I get my schedule and I am off to find the first class of the day home economics. Unfortunately, I don't know where that class is and the map that they had given us doesn't really do a good job in showing where the classes are at. _It only shows the buildings. Its as if they want us to be late._

I ask some people for directions, but they don't even know where the class is. And when I asked a girl, she only smiled and stared at me.

It wasn't until the bell rang, signaling that class has started that I had found where it was.

I hate being late, so I can only imagine how my first teacher will react. He or she will definitely not be happy. _And there goes making a good first impression…._

The door opens and a kind woman, who reminds me of my mother opens the door. I walk in and take the first open seat that I look at.

I apologize to the teacher who says its okay for today, but she won't be so lenient next time.

She continues talking to the class about what she expects from us and referring to the syllabus which I did not have. The girl sitting to my right had one, but I didn't want to peer over her shoulder as though I don't have the nerve to speak to her. So I gently tap on her shoulder. And that is when I am met with a pair of light blueish grey eyes and a warm smile. Without any hesitation, the girl moves the syllabus in the middle so that both of us can look at it together.

The teacher lets us talk amongst our groupmates, so we can get to know each other. We will be in this group for the entire semester so we had to be friendly with anyone because there was no option of moving to a different table.

One of the girls asked if anyone of us can cook. The girl next to me, whose name is Liz ( short for Elizabeth) said that she can cook. I jokingly asked if boiled water counted, which made everyone laugh. Liz had a cute laugh. Everyone was reassuring and said that we will be taught to cook so its not a problem if we don't know how to do so now.

Liz and I had our own conversation shortly after. We talked about everything from who we are to our favorite bands. It was interesting that we had things in common. Both came from well off families. Her father Ray Steele was the individual who owned a very successful security company and her mother was buyer for Neiman Marcus.

We did have our differences. She hated math, which was my favorite subject. And I actually disliked her favorite subject of history. I offered her help in math, if she ever needed it. She liked that idea very much. After comparing our schedules, it seemed that we had all the same classes. _Well I guess we will be seeing a lot more of her, which I don't mind at all. She's actually a really friendly girl not to mention she is very pretty._

We move to our next class which isn't her favorite: math. The math teacher Mr. Lee is very set in his ways. He wants all of us to be experts by the time we are out of there, _or so it seems._ Tests every two weeks and two pop quizzes a week once we are done with the chapter, seems reasonable to me, but glancing over at Liz, I can tell she doesn't like that at all.

He begins to lecture at a speed that many people who don't like math, might find too fast. But for me it is perfect. At the end of class, he lets us know that we can expect a pop quiz sometime this week, since we were already done with Chapter one.

The bell rings signaling break time. I catch up to Liz in the hallway. She isn't happy with the fact that Mr. Lee lectured at lighting speed, _or at least that what she said it felt like._ And she wasn't happy that we were going to have a pop quiz.

I reassure her and let her know that if she needs help in math, I can help her.

Liz starts to say that she doesn't need it, which I can agree with. The material that we were cover in class was review from the previous grade. But I know from my experience with math if you are not sure about something in the very beginning it will hurt you in the end. I insist on helping her, nevertheless.

There is a brief pause. She looks at me for a moment, searching my face for answers.

And that's is when she asks me why do I care so much?

I tell her the truth. I want to help her with math because I like helping people. My parents go out of their way to help people in need; they even donate money to charity. But I let her know that for one thing, she isn't a charity case. And I also tell her that I like her. I mean, whats not to like she is a total sweetheart and a pretty young woman.

She blushes at my statement and admits that she feels the same way. She agrees that although it is too soon to say anything, but we can start of being friends and see how it goes. _Maybe I can finally get the relationship that I always wanted…_

We decide to have a tutoring session at her house. She promises that she will text me the address.

We part separate ways: I go to the offices to get my locker number and combination. Liz goes elsewhere.

* * *

I let my mom know that Im helping a friend of mine with math.

"Sweetie, that's great." She says. "Should I drop you off over there?"

"Actually its not far from us." I tell her, grabbing a cold water from the fridge. Liz lives 5 houses down from me.

"Well that's good." She says.

I grab my math textbook, my math notebook, a few pencils, and an eraser, before I leave the house to head over to Liz's.

It's a short walk over there. Im feeling excited and Im not really sure if it has anything to do with math. _Probably not, Grey. You are just excited to see Liz._

Liz's house isn't as big as mine, but its still nice. I walk up to the front door and knock on the door. Its not long before the door opens. I am met with a pair of bright blue eyes. _Wow._ The girl at the door isn't Liz for sure. _But who is she?_ Her beautiful brunette hair goes past her shoulders and she bites her lip, _perhaps a nervous tendency, but quite a turn on._

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Um, yah. Im here to see Liz. "I say, slightly nervous and weirdly enough having a hard time speaking. "Did I get the wrong house?"

This girl giggles. And I must say, her giggle is the cutest sound I have ever heard. " No this is the right house. Come on in." She says.

Just when I walk into the house, I see Liz. "Hi Christian." She says, giving me a warm smile yet again.

"Hi Liz." I say.

Liz walks over to me and stand between me and the beautiful girl.

"Christian, I would like for you to meet, Ana."She says. "She's my fraternal twin sister."

 _They are sisters? Who would have known?!_

"Nice to meet you, Ana." I say extending my hand.

Ana blushes and shakes my hand. At the touch of her hand, I felt a shock, as though I was hit by electricity. I know Ana felt that too because she was blushing even more.

 _Why did that happen?_

Confused, I followed Liz into the living room. We got to it soon after. It was evident that Liz had a struggle with math but I did my best to help her. Every now and then I looked up and stole a glance at her sister Ana who was sitting in a recliner listening to music on her phone.

There was something intriguing about this girl. She seemed different from the rest. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _But I was going to find out._

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.**

 **For the Guest reviewer who did not like the fact that the Christian in my story liked EDM : Christian is a 15 year old. He likes that type of music because he is a young guy. And EDM is music, its electronic dance MUSIC ( as its abbreviation suggests.).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz's POV**

As soon as my last class of the day is over, I quickly grab my things, take whatever I need from my locker and head to the main entrance of the school. I wave goodbye to Christian, who reminds me that we have a study session later on. I smile and blush. _I can't believe he remembered. He's such a sweetheart and not to mention a stud._ I immediately text him my address, so that I won't forget. Soon I get a reply back saying that it isn't far from where he lives. _Guess that's another thing that we have in common, which is perfect for the both of us. We get to see each other a lot more and it doesn't have to be just in school._

I find Ana standing right where Dad has dropped us of in the morning.

"Hey Ana." I say, as I stand right by her.

"Hey."She answers.

"Aren't you glad we got through the first day of school?" I say to her, with a smile.

"Yes." She says. "Now I get to go home and do the loads of homework that they assigned."

"Same here." I tell her. "Can you believe that its only been a day and my math teacher has said that he will give us a pop quiz later on this week?"

"I can believe that." She says, putting on some chapstick. "I have two essays that are due in a week and we had just came back from summer break."

"Whats wrong with teachers? Why are they overwhelming us with homework now?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess its part of the job." Ana says.

Soon our mom pulls up to the curb and we get into the car.

"How was your first day in high school, girls?" Mom asks, as we get into the car.

"Good." Ana and I say in unison.

"Glad to hear it went well." Mom says. "Did you learn anything exciting? Meet any new people?"

"Its basically review for now, Mom." Ana says. "I didn't meet anyone new. I hung out with Kate on break and lunch."

"Okay, I see, honey." Mom says to Ana. "How is Kate doing?"

"She is doing great, as usual." Ana says.

"Well that's good. Tell her I said hi, the next time you see her." Mom says. " What about you, Liz?"

"I had a great day at school. I have amazing classmates and one is coming over today to give me a tutoring session in math." I say, excitedly.

"Good for you, Liz." Mom says. "Im glad that you are getting help with math because I know that is where you struggle the most. The sooner you start the better it will be for you."

I smile and look out the window. _That is exactly what Christian said._

* * *

When we get home, I change and get the living room coffeetable set up for the tutoring. I place two waterbottles in front of my materials along with two granola bars, just in case both of us gets hungry.

Everything looks perfect. Im excited and nervous for this study session. Excited because I get to see Christian again, _this time in a more relaxed setting, and it will be one on one._ Nervous because math isn't my favorite subject. I have been struggling with it for as long as I can remember. I hope that I end up getting at least the easy questions right, _because if I don't it will make me look as though I am stupid, which Im not._

Ana walks down the stairs right when I am admiring the coffee table, making sure I did not miss anything that I might need for the tutoring.

"Looks good." She says.

"Thanks." I say, with a smile.

"So who's the tutor?" Ana asks me.

"You won't believe it." I tell her. "He is just so…." I begin to say and then I hear a knock on the door.

 _Well isn't he here fast? Well duh, he doesn't live that far from you, Liz. Oh my God, how is my hair?! Shouldn't you be getting the door? Gonna make the poor guy wait outside?!_

"Ana, can you go get the door?" I ask my sister. "Just want to check something real quick."

Ana nodded, and went to get the door.

 **Ana's POV**

Liz is being proactive about school? Since when? As far as I can remember she was more of beauty than she was brains. She always managed to pull through with average grades, even though she hardly studied and rarely did her homework.

 _Well people can change…. Although I still find this to be a little sketchy._

Maybe starting high school will change Liz. Maybe she will start thinking more about academics than about boys and fashion.

* * *

I start to work on my essay for AP English Literature. But just my luck, I get a major case of writer's block. The same went for my AP European History essay. _Great, stupid writer's block is killing me right now. I could have easily written at least a few paragraphs for both of the essays, but no…._

I love writing and reading. The perfect way to spend the afternoon, _at least for me,_ would be curled up on the couch with a nice book or just doing some writing of my own.

I didn't have anything else assigned for today so I head downstairs to grab a snack from the fridge. I also grab my phone and a pair of headphones so I can at least relax on the couch and listen to my music, _maybe my writer's block will disappear._

When Im downstairs, I see Liz standing to the side, looking at the coffee table. She has brought down her math textbook, along with her notebook, a few pencils, and an eraser. She has also placed two water bottles in the middle of the coffee table and some snacks.

I tell her that it looks good, to which she smiles as though I told her she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Something is up. There is got to be something else that has got her more excited and I know that it has nothing to do with math because she despises math.

"So who's the tutor?" I ask her.

"You won't believe it." I tell her. "He is just so…." She was about to tell me who it is when we hear a knock on the door.

Panic is evident in her blue-grey eyes.

"Ana, can you go get the door?" I ask my sister. "Just want to check something real quick."

 _So I am your butler now? Go get the door yourself, that's your tutor, not mine,_ I thought. But I went and got the door anyway.

I open the door and I am shocked. Standing outside was that hot guy I saw in the morning when we were getting our class schedules for the semester.

Nerves took over me as I made eye contact with the attractive stranger. He looked great wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with dark wash jeans and converse. I bit my lip as I felt his stare burn into my skin. I can definitely feel myself blush now.

Upon asking, "Can I help you?" He answers back that he is here to see Liz. He said it as though he was caught off guard and I know that it had nothing to do with me, other than the fact that I might have stared at him a little too long.

I tell him to come in. He walks in, and at that moment, Liz is back into the living room. She walks over to introduce him to me. Surprise is evident on his face when he hears that I am her fraternal twin. _Everyone reacts the exact same way, believe me dude._

Christian is his name. He extends me his hand for a handshake, giving me a smile that hits my heart and travels to my lower half. Im about to give him a proper handshake, but when our hands touch I feel something. Felt like static electricity. _Is this some joke? Did he do that on purpose, rub some wool on his hands before he came here so that happens when he shakes hands with someone?_ It was all too weird to me, him being here, him being my sisters tutor, and the shock that I felt upon touching his hand.

I know he felt it too because he stared at his hand for a few seconds before letting it fall to his side. Liz shows him to the living room where they will be doing their tutoring session.

I head into the living room too, but to relax and listen to some music.

I cannot sit there and read because its tough for me to hear someone struggle. I had tried to help Liz with her math only to realize that she needs someone else to that would explain it to her, perhaps someone who is a math expert. I didn't think that Christian could help her, for one thing he is eye candy and will only distract her. But who knows maybe I am wrong…

Soon I stand up and go to the kitchen to grab some juice from the fridge. At that very moment, Dad walks into the back door that we have in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Dad asks me, removing his shoes.

"It was good."I say, opening the fridge.

"Im glad that it was good." Dad says. "Hey, listen. I have an intern coming in on Friday and I know that you have school til noon. You don't mind coming in and showing him around the office? I have a meeting and I won't be able to do so." I always helped my dad around the office for as long as I can remember. I know everyone at the office, and so does Liz. _Except I think people like me better.. but again that's just my opinion._

"Sure." I say, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

And that is when Dad hears Christian's voice. His demeanor changes.

"Your mother didn't tell me that we have company." He says, and walks into the living room.

I follow not far behind him, juice in hand, curious how all of this will play out.

Liz and Christian are sitting on the couch, books and notebooks on their laps.

"So I just carry the 4 to the other side of the equation. So it will end up being 2x equals….and then I add 4 to the 6 which will end up being 10, so…. 2x equals 10." Liz says, explaining her steps.

"So what do you have to do next?" Christian asks her.

"I divide the two out, leaving x by itself. 10 divided by 2 is 5," She says.

"That's correct." He says. "Good work, Liz."

My father stood there watching as Christian high fived Ana. And how Liz put her hand on Christian's shoulder, in a friendly manner.

My father loudly clears his throat, which startles both of them.

Liz turns around and so does Christian.

"Liz, honey, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" My Dad asks Liz, putting emphasis on the word friend.

Liz clears her throat to, out of embarrassment, and maybe even shock.

"Dad, this is Christian." She gestures to Christian. "And, Christian, this is my father."

Christian extends a hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." He says, giving him a polite smile.

"Likewise." My father said, keeping a stoic demeanor, turning into Staff Sergeant Ray Steele of the United States Marines. He gave his usual firm handshake, letting Christian know that he is not the guy to mess with. Christian seems to have took it well, by the looks of it, not intimidated by my father at all, _most would leave running out the door as if they are being chased by a wild pack of dogs._

"How is my daughter doing with math?" My father asks Christian.

"She is doing well, sir." Christian says. " Im doing my best to help her understand the material. "

"Im glad that she is doing well. "My father says. "My girl has struggled for as long as I can remember with math. Carla and I have given up on the fact that she will ever understand it, but maybe you can work your magic, young man, and help her."

"Im doing the best that I can. But I have to say, Liz took the first step and asked for help, which is a start." Christian said.

 _No dude, she only asked for help because she thinks you're cute. Believe me, she can care less about the subject. If it were anyone else, she would have done what she always does with school work: absolutely nothing._

"Well being proactive is always the start, if one is struggling and needs help." My father says, but I can tell by his tone of voice he is shocked to hear that his daughter has taken up interest in school work let alone a subject that she hates with a passion. _It is shocking to me too, Dad._

"I agree." Christian says. My father nods his head, before heading back to the kitchen. I followed him.

"Is that boy from Seattle Prep?" My father asks me as he opens the fridge and starts to take out veggies. It was his turn to cook dinner tonight.

"Yes." I say to him.

"Is he a good math tutor?" My father asks.

"I don't know, Dad. He isn't in my math class and I didn't know he was good in math until now." I answer. _He happens to be smart and good looking, that's hard to find nowadays. Any girl would be lucky to have him; but I know that he would never fall for a girl like me. Im just a plain Jane type, if anything he would be into someone like Liz or Kate. The only way it would be possible is if it happened in my dreams… and even that is not likely._

"Okay, hun. Im just curious, that's all." He says, chopping up green peppers. "I mean, maybe Liz has finally come to her senses and will start taking school seriously, or it could be that tutor that has her mind changed."

"Perhaps, who knows?" I say to him.

"Of course, you know, Ana. Its pretty obvious it's the guy." My Dad says, looking up at me, briefly stopping what he is doing. "He is the reason she has taken up an interest in schoolwork. That is a good thing, but I have to say one thing and that is : I don't really like that guy."

"I don't know how to explain it, kiddo. I just don't have a good feeling about him. Maybe its just me, but I can see right through people, the military has given me that sort of "gift".And from what I am "seeing", there is just something about this young man that I don't like." My father says, as he continues to chop veggies.

"You might be right, Dad, but I have to disagree. I don't think its good to just jump to conclusions like that especially if you don't know the person long enough." I say. "But that's only my opinion."

"You are absolutely right, Annie." My father says as he cuts the zucchinis to make them into spiral form. "That's not the right thing to do, but that's the vibe that I got from the young man. Maybe Im wrong, who knows?"

The fact that my father didn't really like the guy was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was a good thing because then Liz didn't stand a chance with Christian, _but knowing her, she wouldn't really care if Dad didn't like him._ The bad thing is, I wouldn't be able to have a chance with him, knowing how Dad feels about him. Many, like Liz, would say "To hell with what your father says, it's your life and your decision." It is a tough call to make, and I have never really been in a situation like that. _I don't think I should worry about this anyway, Christian likes Liz. She always gets the good-looking ones, while I end up with no one._

* * *

Dinner was ready as soon as Christian left the house. Mom had come back from work and helped me set the table for dinner. For dinner we were having zucchini Bolognese. My mom was a stickler for Meatless Mondays because she wanted us to eat healthy, or at least attempt to eat healthy a couple times a week.

"So how did the tutoring go?" Mom asks as she passes around the zucchini "pasta" that Dad made.

"I think it went great." Liz said, cheerfully, putting food on her plate.

"Did you meet him, dear?" Mom asks Dad.

"Well, for one thing I was surprised that we had a visitor." Dad says, clearly sending _Thanks for telling me_ vibes. "But I did meet him."

"Im so sorry. I was just so caught up with things today, with the new fall collections for Prada and Neiman Marcus thinking we could do all of that by today… it was truly a busy day."My mom says, resting her hand on Dad's arm.

"Its okay, Carla." He says.

"So what did you think, Dad?" Liz asks. _I don't think you want to know…_

"Well he's a young man…not much I can really say to that." My father says.

"Oh come on, Daaad. " Liz said, clearly annoyed that Dad didn't give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Its not that important, I mean, who cares about what fathers think anyway." He says taking a forkful of the "pasta".

"It is important." Liz says.

"Really?" My father asks. "And why is that?"

"Well because…Christian likes me…and I like him so its only a matter of time that we might end up being more than friends." Liz says, hesitating a bit.

Dad drops his fork on his plate with a loud _Clang!_

"Honey, its only been the first day of school and you two only known each other for a very short amount of time. Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourselves?" Dad asks.

"We aren't getting married or anything. What Im saying is, it is important for me to know what my dad thinks of this individual." Liz says.

"Well, he's a guy that is helping my daughter with the subject that she doesn't excel in." My father says. "And that's how I think it should be."

"That's it?" Liz asks. "That's all you think? There's no "Gee, he's a really smart young man, and I really do appreciate the fact that he is helping my daughter, that is certainly very thoughtful of him." Liz says that in a tone that mimics my father's.

"Well, that's certainly very thoughtful of him." My mother says. "It shows that the boy cares."

"I could only hope that's genuine, Carla." My father says to my mom.

"Oh Ray, not every teenage boy out there is bad." Mom says. "Besides, what Liz has is only a crush, that's hardly anything."

"Well that's how it all starts. It's a crush then it's a relationship and then it's a nose dive to heartbreak. And I don't want my daughter to be heartbroken, just some teenage kid can get a kick out of it." My father explains, hitting the table with his index finger.

Liz leaves the table.

"Liz, where are you going?" My mother calls out. "You haven't finished your dinner."

"I don't feel like eating." She says.

"Liz, lets talk about this." My father says.

"What is there to talk about?" Liz says, raising her voice. "You don't really care about my feelings. And you clearly already broken down what's going to happen, so I don't really think there is anything left to say, other then, my father doesn't really care about how I feel."

"Only looking out for you, dear." My father says, but Liz has already slammed the door to her room, so she didn't hear him.

"Really, Ray? Did he grow two horns on his head and a tail when you shook the guy's hands?"My mother says, moving her food on the plate.

"No, that didn't happen." My Dad says. "I guess it's such a bad thing that Im being a concerned father."

"Its not, but you have to understand that your daughters are growing up. You can't always do everything you can for them so they won't get hurt, because it is inevitable." Mom says to my father. "All Im asking is to loosen your reigns, just a little."

My father sighs, and crosses his arms. "I will do my best."

"Good." My mother says. She walks over to the fridge and takes out a lemon meringue pie.

"I stopped by Bea's Bakery and picked this up, to celebrate you and your sister's first day of high school." She says. She takes out a knife and cuts a slice, then puts it on a plate.

"Do me a favor and bring this up to Liz." She gives my father the plate, and gives him a _Please fix what you had broken_ look. My father didn't argue and took the plate from my mom.

She cuts a slice for me and sits back down at her seat at the dinner table.

"So was he cute?" My mom asks me.

"I guess." I say, savoring the piece of pie that I had put into my mouth.

"You guess?" My mom asks. "Come on, Ana. You have an opinion too."

"Okay, he was." I say. "But its not like that means anything. He's just a good looking guy in search of a good looking girl that will compete him. And Im just a plain Jane, who doesn't attract anyone."

"Oh, sweetie. " My mom says, moving closer to me. She then takes her hand and runs her thumb on my cheek. "You are a beautiful girl and not only that you are very smart. Any guy will be lucky to have you; its only a matter of time. "

I look at my mother and force a smile. _I guess we just have to agree to disagree._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Glad to see all your awesome reviews!**

 **Liz's POV**

"Congratulations you all passed the safety test." Ms. Peterson says to us. "Now we can begin this great semester."

Everyone was excited; today we would finally begin home economics. We already had the first recipe that we will attempt at the end of the week written on the white board. It was going to be pancakes. I was good at making pancakes, having cooking from my mom at the age of 12. They were simple to make, as the recipe was basic.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I need your attention up here." Ms. Peterson tells us.

Then Ms. Peterson reviews the recipe with us, going over how to make the pancakes step by step.

Since I knew the recipe, by heart. I divided my attention: giving half of it to Ms. Peterson and the other half to Christian.

Christian was wearing a green quarter sleeve Henley with light was jeans and a pair of converse. He listened as Ms. Peterson talked about how much of what ingredient to use, listening intently and jotting down notes, like everyone at my table. I watched as he looked up every now and then from his notebook to the white board, making sure that he had everything written down.

 _Well isn't he just perfect. I wish I was his girl. Wouldn't that be nice?! I can imagine how heads would turn as we walk through the halls, hand in hand. The looks on all the female faces as he gives me a kiss before opening the door for me._

I guess I was in deep daydream mode, because I hardly realized that Christian was looking at me.

I blushed and smiled at him upon realization.

He smiled and then turned his head back to Ms. Peterson.

Everything would be perfect, if we end up having a relationship that is. The only thing that is a concern would be my Dad. Although I appreciate the fact that he is looking out for me, I sometimes wish he wasn't so overprotective. Its like he doesn't trust me around boys. _Its not like I will do something stupid; I already learned my lesson with Tom. But in my defense, we were just caught up in the moment, its not like we would have sex right then and there. That would be so awkward._

Last night, I got really mad. I felt like Dad was making an assumption about Christian that was not true at all. He has this idea that every teenage boy is only looking out for sex; which isn't true. Not all are like that. And the fact that he did not want me to potentially have a relationship with Christian, made it hard for me to even sit at the dinner table. I hated how my father was being unsupportive of me. He didn't even care about how I feel.

Dad came into my room, with a piece of lemon merengue pie as a peace offering. He said that he will do his best to loosen his protective reigns and that he cares about me very much, he is just being a loving and caring father, and blah, blah, blah…. _As much as I love you, I know that Mom sent you over to deliver a slice of pie. I know that you aren't going to loosen your reigns so there is really no point in this conversation, Dad._

Instead of saying that, I just smiled and accepted the slice of pie, mostly because I was kind of hungry.

* * *

"I hope that there won't be any mishaps when we make pancakes." Christian says as we walk out of our math class.

Luck for me, we didn't have a pop quiz today, which meant we might have it tomorrow or the day after that.

"I can't wait. "I say. "I love making pancakes."

"Well that's good, maybe you can teach me a few things." Christian says.

"Of course." I say, as we walk up the steps toward my locker. Christian's locker is on the opposite side of the hall from where mine is. "Then you will know more than just how to boil water."

"Hey, boiling water is a big deal for beginners as myself." Christian says in a defensive yet playful manner. "It's a miracle that I know how to do that without any problems."

"That is very true. " I say, laughing. "You deserve an A for effort."

"Why, thank you. "He says. "That would be quite an honor."

He then heads off to his locker and I go to mine. I grab my history book and my notebook for note taking. Christian joins me soon after and we walk to the cafeteria. Its breaktime and the place is crowded with students trying to get something to eat before heading to their next class.

We talk about school and what we have planned for the weekend. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Christian says he hopes to go to the gym, and hang out with his sister Mia. He is very fond of his little sister and it seems to me that he is very protective over her.

"That's cute that you are an overprotective big brother." I tell him.

"Well, she's my only sister so I believe it's my job to look out for her." Christian says. "My older brother is just the same way."

 _I kind of feel for Mia. Except in my case I have an overprotective father._

We continue to talk about other things, until I see my sister Ana. She is sitting on a bench with Kate when I see her. I smile and wave. I could have walked over there, but Kate is with her. Kate doesn't like me. Once upon a time she did, but that all changed. We were chill, we would talk. And one day, she admitted that she liked Tom, to me , like out of the blue. Tom was a guy friend of mine before he was my boyfriend. What I didn't know was Tom liked me. Tom asked me out two days later, and I accepted wholeheartedly. I wanted to give him a chance; I wanted to see if there could be something more between us than just the friendship that we had. It turned out that we did. Everything was great and then Kate found out. She wasn't happy. From that point on, she didn't want to speak with me. Even when Tom and I broke up, Kate still refused to talk to me. When she was with Ana, she always tried her best to seem as though nothing happened. She put on a brave face when I was around. She would just smile, but it was more of a forced grin.

Ana doesn't know about this and I don't think that Kate had told her what happened. Why she hasn't said anything to her best friend is the question… could it be embarrassment? Doesn't want Ana to get caught in the middle of this? I don't really know.

"Oh look it's your sister." Christian says.

"Yes that's her."I say.

"I didn't think you were related until you said that you two were sisters." Christian tells me. "Definitely opposites."

"We get that a lot." I say.

"I bet." He says. "You two are so different."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask him.

"Well yeah, you are very outgoing while she is more reserved." Christian says.

"Yes, Ana likes to keep to herself." I tell her. "Its hard to get something out of her."

"Well that's a good thing. That eliminates the need for unnecessary gossip." Christian says.

"True, but that's not always a good thing." I tell him. "I mean, for one thing, I have never seen or heard her talking to a guy, she hasn't brought a guy home ever. She could even be lesbian."

"Or she could just be shy around guys." Christian suggests.

"Even with shyness, you can still talk to guys and about guys." I say. "And I heard none of that from her."

Christian didn't say anything to that and we continued to walk and talk about everything and anything that we could think of. It was so easy to talk to him. I can literally talk to him forever.

The bell soon rings and we are off to our next class, U.S History.

 **Christian's POV**

I cannot believe what I had just heard. The beautiful brunette that I saw at the door, who just so happens to be Liz's fraternal twin, is lesbian.

 _Well isn't life unfair…._

Liz wanted another tutoring session so I decided to have her over my house for tutoring. This is because I couldn't stand being in the same house as her sister. I got really distracted last time when she sat a few feet from where Liz and I were, when I was over their house for tutoring. I did my best to not look over her way as often as I did. I was there for tutoring and not to check out Liz's sister. _But it was so tempting, so I gave in once or twice….maybe even more than that._

* * *

"Anything you want me to bring, dear?" My mom asks me. I decided that the best place to have the tutoring session would be in the living room. I would have done it in my bedroom, but then Liz might get the wrong idea.

For one thing, I don't want to get a girl to bed without getting into a relationship with her first. Im not like most guys. I don't fuck and duck. A woman should be loved, and therefore when the time is right, I will make love to that one special girl, _whomever it maybe._

"I don't need anything, Mom."I say with a smile.

"Okay, just let me know." She says and then leaves to go to the kitchen.

I bring down my math textbook, my notebook, a few pencils, and an eraser from my room to the coffee table in our living room. Everything is set for tutoring. _I just have to wait for Liz to show up._

I flip through my math notebook, trying to see what section we should start first, when my big brother enters the living room. Elliot goes to Harvard University, doing a double major in architecture and business. School hasn't started for him yet, hence why he is still home.

"Hey lil bro." He says.

"Hi Elliot." I say, still flipping through my notebook.

"What's all this?" He says, gesturing at the materials on the coffeetable.

"Im going to tutor a girl from school." I say, looking up at him.

"Oooo, a girl." Elliot says, teasingly. "Is she hot?" _Of course you would ask that…._

"I guess." I say.

"Christian, she is either hot or she isn't. There is no in between answers." Elliot says, taking a seat next to me.

"She's pretty, I would admit that, but I like her sister." I tell him.

"Then go after her sister, lil bro." Elliot says.

"There is a problem though." I tell him.

"She has a boyfriend?" Elliot asks.

"No, in fact, Liz thinks she's lesbian." I say.

"What! That's such a loss." Elliot says. "I hate when that happens, they are smoking hot but they would rather have pussy than a dick."

I laugh.

"Well then you have this chick to go after." Elliot says. "That's your plan B since plan A has failed."

"Plan A hasn't failed. Liz said that she thinks that her sister is lesbian." I say. "For all we know, she may not be lesbian at all."

"Oh my little brother, if her sister thinks she is lesbian, chances are she is. I find it cute that you think you still have hope. " Elliot says, giving me a pat on the back.

 _What if he's right? What if I have no shot with Ana because she is in fact lesbian?_

The doorbell rings.

"Gonna get the door. I wanna see what you're working with." Elliot says.

Its not long before Liz walks in the room, carrying her tutoring materials in her hands.

Elliot is behind her, giving me the thumbs up.

I conceal my laughter and gesture Liz to the coffeetable.

"I see you stole my idea." She says, playfully teasing me.

"Well I wouldn't say that." I say, smiling.

She took a seat and we soon started our tutoring session.

* * *

"First we need to put the equation in y=mx+b form. Which lucky for us it already is in that form." Liz says. "So now…we have to make a table of points."

"I suggest using 0,1,-1 because they are easier to use." I tell her.

She takes my advice and finds the ys. She then uses the points she found to draw a line on the graph.

"Good job." I say. "Well that's the end of our tutoring."

"Wow, where did the time go?" Liz asks, closing her math textbook.

"Well it's a good thing. You don't have to spend another hour doing something that you don't like to do." I say to her. _Knowing how much she hates math, I thought she would skip out of this place._

"I know that, but that means I don't get to see you until tomorrow." She says, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry. Tomorrow will be here before you know it." I say,laughing.

She smiles and I walk her to the door, being a polite human being that I am. Just then, my sister Mia was walking down the stairs.

"Christian, are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" She asks.

I introduce them.

"You're pretty, Liz." Mia says. "And I love your style. We should hit up the mall sometime."

"I have to warn you though, it will be countless hours of shopping." I add.

"That would be awesome." Liz says. "I love that idea."

"Perfect, well seeing that you are leaving, I will just have to ask Christian for your number, which Im sure he will give me." Mia says, then looks at me. "Right, big brother?"

"Yes, Mia." I say.

"And I know its too soon to say, but you two make the cutest couple." Mia says, in her usual giddy manner.

Liz laughs and blushes. "Well we are just friends for now, but maybe sometime along the way, it could be a possibility."

I don't say anything. This wasn't supposed to be happening at all. This was all my fault. I created a monster. I shouldn't have instilled a false hope in Liz's head about a future relationship with me. But at the same time, it could be a possibility, with Ana being out of the picture.

A part of me doesn't want to believe that Ana is lesbian, but at the same time, maybe Elliot is right. Liz is her fraternal twin sister. _Don't twins just know things about one another without actually asking them? Is that a thing?_

I give Liz a friendly side hug before she leaves my house.

"She is such a nice girl." Mia says. "She's also pretty and has a nice sense of style. I don't know what you are thinking, but that girl is perfect for you."

"I don't know what Im thinking either." I mumble and walk up the stairs to my room.

 **I apologize for the relatively short chapter. I was looking through the comments and seeing that everyone was eager for an update, I decided to give you one.**

 **Im also currently working on updates for my other two stories, so please be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Many of you are wondering if this will be a Christian and Liz story. And the answer to that is no. I already decided how it will play out. I just ask for your patience.**

 **There are many things about this story that have happened in my personal life. One would be the rumor that a friend of mine ( or so I thought she was my friend) spread about me in high school. It didn't work for her benefit at all (as you will see in this story). And another would be the whole self-esteem issue that Ana is having. I also battled with that in high school and at times, even in the present.**

 **Im glad that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for your amazing reviews!**

 **Now for the story…..**

 **Friday**

 **Ana'sPOV**

As promised, Im at my dad's work. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Dad picked me up and we went to his work.

"Okay, Annie. He should be here any minute." My dad says. "I will have Jane let you know when he arrives." Jane, my father's assistant, is like a second mom. She's super nice and is always in a good mood, doing everything she can so that everyone is happy.

"Alright, Dad." I say. I head over to the break room. Every Friday, Dad has food delivered for everyone that works at his company. Today's food was delivered by a local deli, so the table was full of roast beef sandwiches as well as matzo ball soup and challah bread.

There I find Jane.

"Hello sweetheart." Jane says, pulling me in a bear hug. " How are you?"

"Im good." I say with a smile. "Dad says that you will let me know when his intern arrives."

"Ah yes." She says, remembering what my father told her. " He should be arriving any minute. Either that or he won't be an intern." Lateness is a no no at Dad's work. If you are late, you better have a good excuse or else you can be fired.

I just nod.

"So how is everything with you?" She asks. "School started for you already?"

"Yes it has." I tell her

"Any cute boys?" She asks, crossing her arms and smirking.

I giggle.

"Yes, Jane. There is one that I like but, I doubt that anything will ever happen. His type don't mix with girls like me."

"I beg to differ. "Jane says, putting her arm around my shoulder as we walk back to reception. "I was once in your shoes. I was in college, studying communications. I was on the nerdy side and one day, into my advanced public speaking class, walks in a tall, athletic build, blonde hair, blue eyes stud. I remember staring into space, and when I came back to reality the first thing I did was look into his eyes from across the room. Our eyes met and I felt like the person that I saw in front of me was quite special. I knew that our paths will never cross, but I was wrong. Our professor split us up into groups and I was lucky enough to have him in mine. We soon became great friends and after a while we had realized that we had feelings for each other all along. Things were going so well for us, that after we graduated, he proposed and we have been inseparable ever since." Jane tells me.

I look at her. _Well Jane, Im not exactly surprised that all of that happened to you. I mean, look at you, you look great for a woman your age, not to mention, you have a great personality. I think I have a decent personality, but look wise, not so much…_

"Im telling you, Ana. You will be able to experience what I experienced long ago. You shouldn't be so down on yourself. You have a lot to offer." Jane says.

I smile and say nothing. We have made it back to reception.

"You just have to change your mindset, that's all." Jane says.

"I guess so." I say.

Jane smiles and answers the phone. Im lost in my thoughts for a second, when I look up and see someone. He looks like James Maslow, with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He walks like he owns the place, with his head held high. I can tell by his demeanor that he might have served in the military, and by his athletic build he looks like he works out. _He's no Christian, but hey, at least I get eye candy for the day._

"Hi. Welcome to Steele Security Company, how can I assist you?" Jane asks in her usual cheery way.

"Hi, Im Lucas. I will be interning here and Mr. Steele said that I will get a tour of the place from someone." Lucas looks around.

"Oh yes, of course." Jane says. "My name is Jane and Im Ray Steele's assistant. His daughter will be giving you the tour." Jane calls out my name and I walk over there.

As I walk over, I make eye contact with Lucas and smile. He gives me a polite smile.

"Lucas, I will like you to meet Mr. Steele's daughter Ana." Jane says introducing me to him. "And Ana, this is Lucas, your father's intern."

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." I say.

"You too, miss." He says.

* * *

"So do you have any questions?" I ask Lucas.

Our tour is coming to a close. We actually had a good time and we certainly learned a lot about one another. Lucas is finishing off his time with the US Army. He actually enlisted when he was 16. He was homeschooled by his mother and he was doing such a fine job in school that he managed to graduate early. He could have gone to college, but he wanted to do something with his life besides being stuck in school for even more years. Hence his decision to join the Army. He says that it has changed him for the better and he was glad that he decided to enlist.

Once he is officially done with the Army, he will go to technical school to get a degree so he can be an IT Analyst, but he also wants to do something with security, and that is the reason why he is here.

"I don't have any questions." He says, with a smile. "Im just really excited to start working."

"Good." I say. "We are glad to have you here."

"And Im glad to be here. Your father's company is one of the few that employs veterans, not many companies would do that. They only care about the resume. That is pretty sad considering the fact that the majority of the veterans are very skilled individuals."

Lucas was right. Dad strived to do his best to hire men and women that have served in the U.S military. He knew how hard it is to find a job once you are done with your service.

I smile at his kind words as I lead him back to reception.

"And my I say, you have been a great tour guide." He says. "I couldn't ask for a better person to give me a tour."

"Well its been fun showing you around and getting to know you a bit." I tell him.

"Likewise. I would like to hang out with you more sometime." He says. He takes out his phone. " You wouldn't mind giving me your number?"

 _Is this really happening? Is this very attractive guy asking for my number?_

"Of course not." I say. We exchange numbers.

Lucas is escorted by Jane to my father's office, while I sit in a chair near reception, happy and still a little surprised.

I was not expecting this at all. But maybe this is a sign… Maybe Im not meant to be with Christian. There is an amazing guy in front of me that is willing to get to know me more. _But why am I still stuck thinking about Christian?_

 **Liz's POV**

"Okay time is up." Mr. Lee said. "Put your pencils up and pass your papers forward."

We had just completed our first pop quiz. And it wasn't as brutal as I thought it would be. _Maybe it had something to do with the those tutoring sessions that I've had with Christian._

"When you have turned in your quiz, you can go." Mr. Lee says. "Make sure you do the homework assignment that is due on Monday."

I pack up my things and head out of class.

"How do you think you did?" asks Christian.

"I don't want to jinx it, but I was a lot more confident with it than I have been before, during a math quiz." I tell him.

"Well that's good." He says.

"What did you think of the quiz?" I ask him.

"I think it was pretty self-explanatory, although Im not sure about number 3." He says, sort of reflecting on the quiz.

"Well, Im not the right person to ask about that." I say. "I usually forget what was on the quiz the minute I turn it in."

Christian laughs. "Okay, I will remember that."

"If you're not busy, you can come over my house on Saturday and we can work on the homework together." I suggest.

"That's not a bad idea." Christian says. "I can do that."

"But you do know that we don't have to just hang out because of tutoring. We can do other stuff too." I say.

I do like when Christian and I have our tutoring sessions, but if he wants us to grow out of our friendship stage we need to do some stuff that does not require school work.

"Well yes, but I just need to make sure Im not doing anything with the family." Christian says.

"But you didn't need to make sure when I asked you to come over and help with homework." I say.

"I know that, Liz. That is only for half an hour. If you want me to hang out with you, I just need to make sure that Im free to do so. Things come up every now and then and my parents want me present." Christian explains.

"Yah…of course... just let me know, okay?" I say to him.

"Will do." He says, giving me a polite smile.

Im starting to think that maybe Christian doesn't want to hang out with me outside of school. I don't understand this at all. The first day of school, he said that he wants to get to know me and then we might end up being more than just friends. It seems now that he doesn't want that anymore. _But this shouldn't make you give up on him, Liz. This gives you a chance to fight harder for what you want._

* * *

"Well doesn't this mean that the other number that we got will work for this equation?" I ask Christian.

Its Saturday and Christian is over my house. We are doing our math homework together. Christian wouldn't be able to hang out with me after our tutoring session. He's going to the gym with his older brother. His older brother is leaving back to Harvard for the Fall semester, and Christian wants to hang out with him one last time.

 _Fair enough, but next time there shouldn't be an excuse._

"That is correct." Christian says. " Nice catch, Liz."

I smile and start doing the next problem. That is when my mom walks through the front door, probably back from her cycling class.

"Im sorry to interrupt your studying." She says, and extends a hand to Christian. "Im Carla, Liz's mom."

Christian shakes her hand and smiles politely. "Im Christian."

"Its nice to meet you." My mom says. "Im so glad that you are helping my daughter with math. Its not her strong subject."

"Its nice to meet you too, Ms. Steele." Christian says. "And Im glad that I can help."

My mom smiles. "Well I should probably leave. Don't want to bother you even more than I already have."

Before going upstairs my mom gave me the thumbs up, basically telling me that she likes Christian, and that she approves.

I smile and continue working on the math homework.

Then I hear footsteps going downstairs. I turn and see Ana except she looks different. Ana is wearing a black lacy cardigan with a black tank top underneath, dark grey jeans and some pointed toe flats.

 _A little over the top if she is going out with Kate…_

"Where are you going dressed like that?" I ask her.

"Out with a friend." She answers and walks towards the kitchen.

 _I wonder where Kate and Ana are going…. But what if Ana isn't going anywhere with Kate? Maybe its with a guy?_

Ana has always had issues when it came to guys. For as far as I can remember, she was shy around them. I don't really know what the reason is, _maybe because I was never shy around guys._ Ana is a pretty girl, so it is surprising to me why she doesn't have anyone chasing after her. That's why I have come to think that maybe Ana isn't interested in guys…

After a few minutes Ana walks out with my mom.

"Im gonna drop off Ana, and I will be right back." She says.

I nod my head, in acknowledgement.

Soon, Christian and I are done with tutoring. He leaves to hang out with his older brother while I spend the rest of the day, relaxing.

 **Christian's POV**

I made a mistake. And now I have to live with it.

Don't get me wrong, Liz has everything a guy would want, but Im not interested. Im interested in Ana.

But what if Liz is right…..what if Ana is lesbian? After all, she is her sister. It only makes sense. They live under the same roof. They are freaking fraternal twins for crying out loud!

And as much as I like to sit here and reason about this and try to convince myself that I might not have a chance with Ana, a part of me says otherwise. _And I have absolutely no clue why that is…._

* * *

"She might have just gone out with friends." My brother tells me. We are at the gym, he is doing bench presses, while I stand right by him.

Im telling him of how Ana looked when I was at tutoring with Liz. She looked great, dressed casual, but at the same time a little dressy for just a hang out with friends.

"No one dresses up to hang out with their friends like that, Elliot." I say to him.

"Christian, the way you described it to me, it seemed like the most appropriate thing to wear for hanging out with friends. Besides why does it matter to you anyway? I know for a fact that my little bro isn't into fashion." Elliot says to me. He sits up.

"Im not, I just found it to be a little odd." I tell him.

"Its not odd at all, but women are odd, in general. But that's what makes them so loveable to us, men. "Elliot says to me. "All I can say is, there is really no point in this, Christian. As her sister told you, she is lesbian, so you shouldn't have to give her much thought anyway."

"But what if Liz is wrong about her?" I ask.

"They are sisters, man. Not to mention, they are fraternal twins! Twins know things about one another." Elliot tells me. "Face it, Christian. You're just gonna have to forget about it. Its not going to happen."

Hearing this isn't easy. I want to believe my brother, but again, there is still a part of me that thinks otherwise.

Elliot has dropped me off to my house. He went off to hang out with a few of his high school buddies one last time before heading back to Harvard.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" My mom asks when Im inside the house.

"I am." I say.

"I thought so. There is a turkey and swiss sandwich waiting for you in the fridge." She tells me.

"Thanks mom." I say before heading upstairs to take a quick shower before heading back down stairs to eat.

In the kitchen, I find Mia. She is on her laptop, when I walk in.

"Hey Christian."She says. "Have fun at Liz's house?" She smirks.

"I was only there for tutoring." I tell her.

"Of course you were. You go there wayyyyy too often, so tutoring is obviously not the only thing you are doing." She says.

I laugh. "Well nothing is happening, so you can rest assured."

"Im just busting your chops, Christian, but I have to say she is a pretty girl, so I wouldn't be surprised if anything was happening." Mia says.

"So why isn't anything happening?" Mia continues. At this time, I was sitting not far from her, biting into the turkey sandwich.

"Mia, just because she is a pretty girl doesn't mean that ….." I begin to say. What stops me is a text from Elliot.

It's a picture message. It's a picture of Ana and some guy. She looks like she was having fun, as she is smiling. The guy has his arm around her.

Elliot also sent me a text. **I guess I was wrong*E**

I was glad that Elliot was wrong. What I didn't understand is why Liz would lie to me? Had she sensed that I liked Ana and hence, made up something completely untrue about her sister, thinking that will keep me away from Ana?

The important thing is that we all know the truth now. What is left is up to me. Maybe I still have a chance with Ana. That is, if that guy hasn't stole her heart yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's POV**

Little did I think that I will end up having a wonderful day. I was pleasantly surprised when Lucas asked me if I wanted to hang out after work today. Dad was totally okay with it….which is kind of an unusual thing considering how overprotective he is of both me and Liz.

I stepped up my game, dressing a little bit nicer than usual, which judging by my sister's reaction was surprising. I purposely did not tell her about the fact that I was gonna hang out with someone who was a guy, _an attractive guy for that matter,_ because although she will act like its nothing, Liz has a tendency to get jealous.

Mom was happy that I was finally going out with someone other than Kate. She was more than happy to drive me to Aroma, the café where Lucas and I were going to grab something to eat. Aroma is very nice café, known for its pastries. Lucas and I decided to split a chocolate soufflé, which was out of this world.

We then walked to Volunteer Park where we strolled around the lake, talking about everything from our favorite movies to what we would like to do in the future.

Lucas was quite the gentleman the whole time, holding the door to the café for me, pulling out a chair for me. It was nice to know that there were guys like him out there.

As much as I enjoyed this hangout or date or _whatever you would call this…_ I couldn't help but wonder if this would be anything like a hangout or a date with Christian. Will I feel the same way or will I feel like Im on cloud 9?

* * *

At the end, Lucas walked me home and gave me a hug before leaving to go back to his home.

When I get home, I shower and get ready for bed.

Im putting my clothes away, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Its open." I say. And in walks my dad.

He walks in and sits at my desk chair. "So how's everything?" He asks.

"Everything is good." I tell him, putting my shoes back in their designated box.

"Was he a good guy, treating you well?" Dad asks.

"Yes, Dad." I tell him.

"Well Im glad to hear that. Although Im not surprised. Men from the military know how to treat a woman." He says. "Take me as an example."

I laugh. Dad has always wanted Liz and I to end up with a guy from the military. He probably thinks that Lucas and I will end up dating. Its too soon to tell. He is a good guy. He has the qualities that I look for in a guy. And if Christian is more interested in Liz… then yes, I guess it could happen.

"Im glad that you are happy, Ana." Dad says. "I like Lucas. He's a great guy and not to mention a great intern."

 _Okay, Dad. I get it. You like Lucas. But what if I like Christian? I know you don't approve, but you can't know for certain whether he is a bad guy or not without getting to know him first._

I just smile. Dad smiles back, kisses me on the forehead, wishes me good night, and leaves my room.

Before going to sleep I check my messages, I have a few from Kate asking me how it went. _I will just tell her tomorrow._ And I have one from Lucas.

 **I had a great time with you, Ana. I hope to do this again sometime. Goodnight, sweet dreams. *L**

 _He's such a nice guy. But then there's Christian who I don't know, who I have only seen a few times, so I have no way of knowing whether he is a nice guy, but something and I can't explain it, is attracting me to Christian. I don't even know why this is happening, but it is. I mean, what are the chances that he feels the same way as I do? One out of a million perhaps..._

 **Christian's POV**

The more I looked at the picture the more infuriated I became. _That's supposed to be me! That arm around Ana's shoulder is supposed to be mine. That smile that she is making is supposed to be because I told her something sweet or funny or because she is just happy._

That guy did not know how lucky he is to have a girl like that. Or maybe he did know, _good for you pal._

Im glad that Elliot has been proven wrong. I couldn't stand hearing him say that Ana is lesbian.

It's a relief that she is not, but it kind of makes me wonder why Liz would make up something like that in the first place. Whatever the reason maybe, Im just lucky I didn't jump the gun, and end up dating her.

At this point, Im not even hungry anymore. I throw away the sandwich, or whatever is left of it and head up to my room.

I still didn't have a way that I could talk to Ana. We didn't have classes together and I hardly saw her at school.

 _Think, man! There's gotta be a way._

* * *

Im walking down the hallway. The hallway is empty because everyone else is in class.

We were making pancakes in home economics, and one of the glass beakers broke. Glass got everywhere. Luckily, no one was hurt.

Ms. Peterson asked if anyone wanted to go to the storage room and get a a new beaker. I volunteered.

I needed to get away and besides, if Im lucky. I might run into Ana. It was highly unlikely that such would happen. Ana seems like she wouldn't be ditching class. _But who knows? Maybe I am wrong…_

The storage room is where class supplies are stored. Home economics stuff should be on the right hand side of the storage room, according to Ms. Peterson.

It is only when I get to the storage room when I realize that its locked. Ms. Peterson didn't give me a key. I knock a few times thinking someone is inside of the storage room and will open the door for me, but after waiting there, I realized that no one is inside of there. Im about to leave when I see Ana walking down the hallway. In a pair of sweats and a hoodie, she looks absolutely stunning.

When she seems me looking at her, she gives me a polite smile, and blushes a pretty pink hue.

"Excuse me, but do you know how I can get inside of the storage room?" I ask her. "I really need a new beaker for my home economics class." Okay so its not the best thing to ask, but I have to start somewhere.

At first Ana didn't think I was talking to her, but seeing that its only us two in the hallway, she walked over to my side.

"Um..I don't really know." She says. She walks over to the door and sees that its locked. "I think you need a key to get in."

"Seems like I do, but my teacher did not give me one." I tell her.

She looks into my eyes.

"Well you will need to get it then." She says, in a smart mouth type of tone. _You better watch yourself, pretty lady, or else you will get spanked._

"Yah, I will need to." I tell her. "Wait….aren't you Liz's sister?"

She gives me a polite smile.

"Yes, I am." Ana says. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

 _And here we go again with the smart mouth. You are walking on a fine line here, Ana. Don't push it. Or else I will spank you right here._

"Im just asking. You looked familiar. And we never really got to talk when I was over your house." I say.

"Well, this isn't a good time to have a conversation." She tells me, pointing down the hall. "I need to get to class or else I will be in big trouble."

"But you have a hall pass?" I question her. "Why can't you tell your teacher that there was a long line at the girls' bathroom?

She laughs a rather sarcastic laugh.

"Because my AP English Literature teacher will totally buy that." She says. "I guess you're not good at excuses."

"I don't make them that often to be good at making them." I tell her.

She purses her lips. "Fair enough. Excuse me, but I have to get going."

I stop her. _Hell no, you are not leaving until I get a chance to talk to you. Sure this isn't a good time, but this is the only time I will get._

I put my hand on her shoulder. At that very moment, a pang of electricity, the same one that I had felt when I shook her hand at her house, hits me.

We both feel it, but my hand still remains there, on her shoulder.

It is only when I hear my name that I remove it.

"Christian, you forgot this." I look down the hall and see Liz. She is waving the lanyard that holds the key.

I walk over and get it from her.

"Ms. Peterson realized that she sent you without the key, so I decided to bring it to you." She says, smiling.

"That would definitely come in handy." I say, and take it from her.

I see her looking at Liz and I note the expression on her face. It is a look of disapproval, mixed with jealousy, and a smidge of hate.

When she looks at me, that look disappears to a friendly smile.

I walk over to the door. Ana is already down the hall.

Liz is still there.

"You don't need to be here, Liz. I can bring the beaker myself." I tell her.

"I just wanted to help." She tells me.

"That won't be necessary." I say. I open the door, and walk in. Im enveloped with a heavy smell of dust. I quickly get a beaker and leave.

As I walk back to class, I have a mixture of emotions inside of me. Im happy that I finally got to talk to Ana. _For one thing, I was not expecting her to talk to me like that, but that could have been because she sees me as the guy that tutors her sister and the guy that her sister likes. She wants to stay away as much as possible, but I don't want that. I want her as close to me as possible._ I feel confusion. _Why did Liz look the way she did at Ana? Did she think that Ana was getting her freak on with me in a hallway? It was just a nice conversation and the hand on Ana's shoulder was just there to stop her from leaving._ I feel determination. _I am willing to have another conversation with Ana. Maybe this time, I can ask her out._ And I feel intrigued. _Ana is quite a mystery. I didn't think she was going to talk to me in that manner. I thought she was going to be shy. I can certainly deal with that smart mouth of hers._

 **Liz's POV**

The beaker breaks and Im already at the stove, buttering up the pan so we can start making the pancakes.

Ms. Peterson and a few of my groupmates help clean up the mess.

"There are some beakers in the storage room." Ms. Peterson says. "One of you will have to go and get it from there."

Christian volunteers. Ms. Peterson tells him _wShere_ to go, and soon after he leaves.

It is only after a good 5 minutes that Ms. Peterson realizes that she did not give him the key to the storage room.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to give the young man the key." She says.

"I can go give it to him." I tell her.

She smiles. "That would be great. Im sure he is wondering why the door isn't open by now."

I get the key from her and leave the room.

Im walking to the storage room. I hear familiar voices down the hall. Soon I see Christian talking to Ana. I cannot figure out what they are saying, but what I do see is his hand on her shoulder.

 _What?! How is this even happening? Whatever happened to being friends for now and then going out? Were those just a clever play on words?_

I was furious. This had to stop.

I call out Christian's name. He turns around.

I let him know that I have the key that Ms. Peterson forgot to give him.

He smiles and walks over to get the key from me.

At that very moment, I look at Ana. She has that innocent expression on her face as though she did not do anything. _Quit playing the innocent game, Ana. You knew that I like him, so why did you let him put his hand on your shoulder. And why was it there in the first place? Go and let some other guy do that; leave Christian alone. He wants nothing to do with you._

Christian's eyes meet mine and I smile at him. Gone was the furry that was building up inside of me.

Ana has left soon after. I follow Christian to the door. He tells me to go back to class, even though I offer my help. He brushes me off as if Im nothing.

I leave him, wondering why this sudden change of attitude toward me. Why was he acting this way? I was nothing but nice to him. _Could it be that Ana had told him something about me? Something that is repulsive?_

* * *

"Can you pass the mashed potatoes please?" Ana asks me at the dinner table.

The mashed potatoes are right not far from me. In fact, its an easy reach, but after what had happened today in the hallway, I refuse to speak to my sister.

"Liz, can you please pass the mashed potatoes to your sister?" My mother asks me.

"She can get it herself if she wants it." I say.

This attitude of mine did not sit well with my mother, nor my father.

"Whats going on with you today?" My mom asks. "Did something happen at school?"

"I think Ana should tell you." I say.

Ana looked confused . "Nothing happened. It was a day like any other for me." She says.

"Oh please, drop the innocent game, Ana. You know exactly what happened." I say to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Liz. Nothing happened." Ana says, now even more confused than before.

"Okay, so taking her sister's crush is totally fine with you?" I ask her.

"I didn't take your crush." Ana says. " He asked me a question and I answered him. Nothing else happened."

"So why was his hand on your shoulder?" I question him. "That was definitely something."

"I don't know, Liz. You're just overreacting." Ana says to me.

"Im not overreacting. I just can't believe you would do that to me, Ana. You knew he was my crush. And you let that happen." I say to her.

"Let what happen? The fact that he asked me a question and I answered it?" Ana exclaims. "What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, I can't talk to you because you're my sister crush and if I do talk to you she will get angry?"

"Liz, honey you are overreacting." My mom finally comes into the conversation.

"Im not overreacting. I just don't understand why my sister would do such a thing." I say. "Get your own crush."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Liz. I do have my own. In fact, he is a thousand times better than yours." Ana says.

"Oh please, the last time I checked you only hung out with Kate. I don't think an imaginary person counts as a crush." I tell her.

"Girls, calm down. This is just a misunderstanding. " Dad finally speaks up. "What you saw Liz is nothing but a friendly act. That's hardly anything serious, I would hope."

"Why do you always take her side?" I ask. "She's clearly trying to take away the only friend that I have made not to mention, my tutor, my crush, and the guy that I could potentially date."

"Liz, you are getting way ahead of yourself, my dear." My father says. "No one is dating anyone. That's why I think that you are just overreacting."

"Im not overreacting. In fact, Im reacting the way its appropriate to react in this situation." I say. "I just hate the fact that you guys think its okay for her to do this."

Angry tears roll out of my eyes. There is no point in proving my point further because no one is understanding my side. Everyone is siding with Ana now. Even my mom who sometimes takes my side, is acting neutral.

I hear my father calling my name, telling me to get back to the dinner table, but I refuse to. I mean, why should I? Im just gonna sit there and listen to them tell me why they believe Im overreacting.

I get to my room, slam the door, and lay on my bed. Whats it gonna take for my parents to see my side of all this?

This isn't fair. It was only a week ago, that I was happy. I met Christian. He's just great… in fact he is just perfect. He's smart, caring, and attractive. And then he meets my sister, and now he is far more interested in her than he is in me. Gone is his idea of possibly dating me.

And Ana, doing the innocent act. Saying that she has a crush on someone, when in reality its either no one or Christian. She knew that I had liked him. I didn't have to tell her that. I made it very obvious that I did.

But she just had to go in and flirt with him.

The sad thing is, he flirted back. And I walked in at the part where it was about to unravel into something bigger. Im glad that I called his name when I did.

 _Oh Ana, you think this is over? This had just begun. You are so not gonna get Christian and you know why? Because I like him. And when I want something I do everything that I can to get it. We'll see who walks away the winner._

 **So I wasn't going to update this story so soon, but seeing how much you guys are into it, I couldn't help it. The other reason is because overnight, I came up with an idea on an update. And now here it is!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :) Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who said "As childish stories go this one is right up there." I would like to say, you are allowed to have your opinion, but at the same time, there are plenty of other fanfictions that you can read, if you don't like this one. I know that I won't be able to please everyone with my writing. And if it ever comes to a point where you find this story or any of my stories to be boring, feel free to stop reading them and read the other amazing fanfictions on this website. I will definitely not get offended and it will definitely not make me stop writing, if you do so.**

 **I just thought I would say that. Getting this off your chest does feel good sometimes!**

 **Anyway back to the story….**

 **Ana's POV**

"She said what?" Kate exclaimed.

Its lunch time and Im telling my best friend Kate what went down over dinner last night.

"She thinks Im trying to take Christian away from her." I tell Kate.

Kate burst into hysterics right then and there. _Yes Kate, I know. Its pretty funny but sad at the same time._

What I had with Christian was a simple conversation, at first. Then he wanted me to stop and have a conversation with him. About what I have no clue, but for one thing is certain, I was not going to stop everything and talk to him especially when it was during class time.

Kate soon calmed down. "Oh my God, Ana, your sister has some serious logic issues. I mean, unless you had pinned Christian to the nearest wall and started to rip off his clothes, then that would make you someone who is trying to steal Christian away from your sister. But you're not. In fact, I think you're more interested in Lucas than you are in Christian."

"I don't know, Kate." I say. "I wish I could understand whats going on, but I don't. I mean, I like Lucas. He's a great guy. He has all the qualities that I would like in a boyfriend. But then there's Christian. I don't know him well enough, but there's just something that's drawing me to him. I cannot explain it, but if I try, that's what it is."

Kate takes a drink of water. "I don't know what to tell you, Steele. You are obviously in a predicament here. From what Im hearing, Lucas seems like he might be into you. And proof of that would be that he wanted to hang out with you the same day you just met. As for Christian, you hardly talked to him and when you did it was about the storage room. Sure he wanted to talk to you, but that could have easily been about school. I don't know about you, Steele, but your best bet is to go after Lucas."

 _This isn't making my choice any easier._

"But I must say, either way I will be jealous of you, Steele. They are both very hot." Kate says.

"Oh speak of the devil." Kate says, pointing her finger to the right. I look to see what she is pointing at. I see Christian walking. I turn to face Kate.

"Thats one of your suitors." Kate says.

"Kate, he isn't a suitor of mine." I say giggling.

"He could be." Kate says. "I, for one, would love to see you fighting over Christian with your dearest sister Liz. It would be interesting to see who would win."

I laugh.

"It could happen, you know." Kate says. "But don't worry I will be cheering you on." Kate continues talking.

"Ana." I hear someone say my name. That is when I realize that Christian is standing right at our table .

"Hi." I blurt out. That was the first thing that came to my mind after a few seconds of being in panic mode.

"Im sorry to bother. I just need to ask you something." He says, looking kind of flustered.

"Sure." I say.

"I wrote up a rough draft for my AP English Literature class. I asked the teacher to look it over but I guess I came at a bad time,so he told me to have you look it over and see what you think." Christian says, reaching into his backpack and retrieving the draft.

I managed to overcome my writer's block and over the weekend I finished my essay for my AP English Literature class. loved it so much that he assigned me as his TA for the semester. I get to grade other students' work and offer feedback on what I think they should do to make their writing better.

"Yah I will look it over." I say.

"Thank you." Christian says. "Feel free to write all over it."

"When do you want this back?" I ask.

"Sometime this week." He says. "You can give it to me when Im over your house."

"Okay."I say.

"Thanks again." He says. "I really appreciate it."

"Welcome." I say.

And he leaves.

I put the rough draft into my English folder.

"Well that was interesting." Kate says.

"It was barely anything. I just have to give him feedback on his rough draft. Nothing out of the ordinary." I tell Kate.

"Hey at least it was some sort of conversation. He's obviously not going to ask you out without getting to know you a little bit. So you're gonna help him out with the rough draft and then it will be another rough draft and then one day, he will say. "Why don't we discuss this over a cup of coffee? And then Bam! You are dating." says Kate.

"I wish it was that easy. But you do forget that I have a sister who has a huge crush on him." I tell Kate. As much as I want all of what Kate said to happen, I have to keep in mind that it won't be easy with Liz. I can only imagine how she will react if she knew how I felt about Christian.

 _World War 3 anyone?_

"Well yah there is Liz, but to hell with what she says or thinks. This is about you, Ana. Do what you think will make you happy. And if she acts up, then she acts up. It won't make her look good." Kate says. "Besides, I can't wait to see her face, when you come out the winner. She deserves it. "

"Why do you hate her so much?" I ask. "You never told me why."

Kate and I have been best friends for years. We always told each other everything, so I find it odd why Kate fails to tell me why she doesnt like my sister. I mean, she isn't my favorite person right now, but she is still my sister.

"Because there is no way I can explain it to you. I just don't like her, thats all." Kate says.

"Come on, Kate. Don't lie to me." I tell her. "We tell each other everything and yet you don't want to tell me something. I know something happened. You just don't want to let me know."

Kate sighed.

"Alright." She says. "Don't think that I wanted to keep this from you. Its just that I thought that if I tell you, you would probably not believe me."

"Why would you think that?" I ask her. "I always believe everything you say."

"I know that, but this has something to do with your sister, and you and I both know blood is thicker than water."

"That's not always the case. You are my best friend and I will always believe everything you tell me." I tell her.

Kate sighs again and then tells me everything. What she tells me, makes me appalled.

 _I can't believe that my sister did that. She knew that Kate liked Tom and with that in mind went out with Tom. That's so fucking selfish._

"That bitch." I snarl.

"Ana, I know I told you this, but can you not make such a big deal out of it when you see Liz. Its in the past, there isn't much you can do about it now." Kate says, her eyes begging me not to strangle my sister at school.

"It might be in the past but its obviously still hurting you, Kate." I tell her.

"Well it does hurt, I mean, the bitch didn't apologize, but there isn't much that can be done now. Apologies are supposed to come from the heart, so I can't force it out of her." Kate says to me.

I looked around the cafeteria. _Liz is really lucky that she isn't here or else I would have given her a piece of my mind. But there is always the time we are home… Brace yourself Lizzy, hurricane Ana is heading your way._

* * *

It was a silent ride home. Liz tried to start a conversation with me, but failed. I would only give her one word responses.

It wasn't until mom left us to head back to work when I decided to have a little "chat" with my sister.

I walked into her room, my arms crossed across my chest.

"You little bitch." I tell her.

Liz was doing her homework when I entered her room. Once I said what I did, it startled her.

"Excuse me?" She shrieks. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Kate told me everything." I tell her.

"About what?" She asks.

"Oh quite playing the dumb card, Liz. You know what you did." I tell her. "You knew that Kate liked Tom, but you went out with him instead. How could you do that?"

"That was years ago, Ana. Kate needs to just let it go." Liz says, going back to her homework.

I walk over to her desk and slam the textbook that she is using, shut.

"What the hell! I was using that." She exclaims.

"Please, spare me the act that you are putting on. You and I both know that you don't care about school and that you would much rather be at the mall right now." I tell her. " You're only doing this because of Christian."

"Hey, I always cared about school." She defends herself. "And by the way, I also liked Tom. Kate wasn't the only one that did. When he asked me out, what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry but I can't go out with you because my sister's best friend likes you.'" Liz says, her voice raised. "I wanted to go out with him, so when he asked me, I gave him a yes."

"That's not true. You didn't like him. Because if you did, you would have told Kate that. But instead you said that you two were just friends." I tell her. "Why did you lie to her then?"

"Because it wasn't the right time to tell her. She really liked him and I felt the exact same way,so I figured I wouldn't tell her." Liz says.

"The least thing you could have done was apologize to Kate. Own up to your selfishness." I say.

"I wasn't being selfish. I strive to get what I want and at that time I wanted Tom. I could care less about what Kate wanted. I was looking out for my happiness." Liz tells me. "If Kate still likes him, she could totally go out with him, he's single now."

"Its too late for that now, Liz." I tell her. "I just can't believe how selfish you are."

"I don't believe I was being selfish." Liz says. "I just ended up getting what I wanted at the time, because I wanted it. I could care less about who Kate liked."

"At least when it happened, you could have apologized or even before that explained to her that you also like him, and he has the same feelings for you." I say.

"I don't understand why we are talking about this now. Its in the past. Kate needs to get over it." Liz says. "Now if you can please leave so I can study."

"Fine, I will leave." I tell her. "But Im shocked. I would never think that my own flesh and blood would do this to someone. I thought better of you, Liz, but these past couple of days, I simply don't understand how I can be sisters with someone like you."

And on that note, I leave her room.

 **Christian's POV**

Giving Ana my rough draft of my essay was just the beginning. It wasn't the best thing that I could have done in order to talk to Ana, but I couldn't think of any other way. I was lucky to find out that we had the same AP English Literature teacher, only at different times.

Im taking baby steps. But I know it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

I decided to go to the gym. I always go to the gym in part because I want to stay fit, and in part because it's a place where I can blow off some steam and it's a place where I can't be disturbed. Im in my zone when Im at the gym.

Im about to pick up a set of weights when I look to my right and see the guy that was in the picture Elliot sent to me. He was the one that put his arm around Ana.

At that given moment, he was on the phone.

"What Im asking is are the flowers pale pink roses?" He asks, in a slightly annoyed tone. "Because she really likes those."

 _Who is he talking about? I mean, it could be anybody from his mother to Ana. I sure hope its not Ana._

"Great." He says. "I just wanted to make sure. The address is 347 Dreary Lane."

 _That's my street. That can only mean one of two things: He is sending them to Ana or he likes a girl who lives on the same street as Ana._

"That would be all." He says. " Have a good rest of your day."

He hangs up.

"She's special, isn't she?" I ask him.

The guy turns to look at me, startled at first.

"She is." He says with a smile. "She's different from the rest, and that is why I like her."

"Yes, Ana is a special girl." I say.

This startles him.

"How did you know I was talking about Ana?" He asks me.

"She lives on my street." I tell him. "I've been over her house before."

"Why?" He asks me. "As far as I know, Ana is a smart girl who doesn't need a tutor. Unless you were over there for other reasons."

"I was tutoring her sister." I say, grabbing the weights I wanted to grab minutes ago, and lifting them.

"How do you know her?" He asks me.

"We go to the same school." I answer.

"Well she gave me a tour of her father's security company where I intern." He says, proudly. "We've been hanging out ever since."

 _Either this guy is lying or it's the truth._

"That's great and all, but Ana and I have a connection." I tell him. "Its something that I can't put to words."

He lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh yeah?" He sneers. " And that's gonna make me stop liking her, because you have some sort of connection with her." He puts connection in quotes with his fingers.

"I just thought I would let you know that you're not the only one that sees something special in Ana." I tell him.

"Oh I knew that I wasn't the only one that would see it. Its clearly evident, but unfortunately for you, my friend, she's starting to develop feelings for me. That's where you and I differ." He says with a smirk.

"Who says that Ana and I don't have feelings for one another?" I question him. "We definitely have something going on."

"Good for you, but I doubt she is interested in you." He says. " I think this is all you looking into it a little too deeply."

"Im just stating the facts." I tell him. "I like Ana and I know she likes me, so when she comes around to tell, in the near future, that she isn't interested, just remember this conversation."

"Right back at you." He tells me. "Just so you know ahead of time as well, this isn't your battle, so I think you should go and find yourself someone else to crush on."

"I don't plan on giving up until I have Ana in my arms." I tell him, confidently.

"She's already been in my arms, and I must say, it's an indescribable feeling." He tells me.

"You're not the only one that felt that so called indescribable feeling." I lie. _I wish._

He gives me a sarcastic laugh. "I would love to stand here and chat with you, but this happens to be a gym and Im here to work out." He says, leaving where he and I were just standing. "The last thing that I can tell you is, no matter how hard both of us try, its really up to Ana in the end. So may the best guy win."

"You're on." I tell him.

"I hope you give it your all, because I don't plan on quitting any time soon." He tells me.

"Oh I am." I say. The guy has already left the weight room.

I honestly wish that I could have experienced what he has already experienced with Ana. _Or he could be lying like I am._

I know that I will, one day. Im just taking baby steps.

After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liz's POV**

This morning, Ana had received a bouquet of her favorite flowers: pale pink roses. They were from the guy that she likes. She was overjoyed when she received them although I can tell that she wasn't whole heartedly overjoyed.

 _Maybe she was thinking that they were from Christian. Thank God they weren't from him. He should be sending me flowers, if anything._

Ana and I don't really talk as much as we used to. We only do so now so that our parents won't make a big deal out of it. Both of us still have unresolved tensions. For me, its because I still believe Ana is out to take away the guy that I have come to really like. And for Ana, its because of something that happened years ago and really has nothing to do with her, personally.

Until we finally resolve those issues, would we be able to have the sisterly relationship that we once had.

 _That is, if Ana wants that._

As for now, I perfectly okay with what we have.

* * *

"You're getting better at math, I must say." Christian says.

We are at my house reviewing our quiz grades. I have received a 90% on my very first math quiz of the semester. _Hardwork does pay off, although I have to hand it to Christian, without his help, I would probably not be doing so well._

"And its all thanks to you." I say with a smile.

" Partially perhaps, but its all you." He says. "I wasn't the one doing the quiz for you. You did it yourself and that shows that you are capable of doing great things, if you put your mind to it."

 _That is very true, Christian. Very true. And I will show you that I am capable of that._

We continue working on the next chapter. Mr. Lee told us that he will be giving us an exam at the end of the week. Im feeling confident going into this test, but I still need some tutoring.

"We should start doing absolute value." Christian says. "That will definitely be on this upcoming exam."

I nodded in agreement and were on it.

Absolute value, although simple, is complicated at times. There were moments where I was understanding it, and there were also moments when nothing really made any sense. But lucky for me, Christian was patient the whole time.

"I don't like these things." I complain.

"Absolute value can be complicating at times, but you need to know them. Unfortunately, we don't have the option to pick and choose our battles." Christian says.

 _If only that was the case….._

We went through a couple more problems before calling it a day.

"You did good, but I suggest you do some practice on your own with absolute value."Christian advises.

"But I like it when you are there to help me." I say.

Christian smiles. "Fine then, save it for next time."

I hear my Dad call my name so I head into the kitchen where he is at. He lets me know that he forgot his cellphone at work, and he will be back soon.

When I head back to the living room, I see Christian talking to Ana. He was holding a stapled packet in his hand.

"Im sorry that I wrote all over it. I just found some errors and I decided that it would be best if I marked it with red ink." Ana says.

"That's fine." Christian says. "After all it is a rough draft." He looks through the papers. "Thank you so much this really means a lot to me. Writing isn't my forte, so I honestly really appreciate the help."

"You're welcome. I hope it helps." Ana says.

"Oh it will." Christian says. "Thanks again."

Ana smiles.

"I will let you know if I have any questions." Christian says.

"Okay." My sister replies, walking him to the door. Christian waves good bye before Ana closes the door.

She turns around and sees me looking at her.

"What?" She asks. "He asked for help and I gave it to him. Is that a problem?"

"I didn't say that it was." I say. I gather up my things from the coffee table and head up to my room.

 **Ana's POV**

"So let me get this straight, Ana. You received a bouquet of pale pink roses yesterday from Lucas, and you got Christian's number?! Kate shrieks as I tell her what had happened yesterday.

"That's correct." I say.

"Well dang girl. "Kate says. "Im getting jealous. Now I have to hear, what did Liz say when she saw you get Christian's number?"

"Oh she didn't see that moment." I say. _Wonder how she would have reacted to that? Would there have been a meltdown right in front of Christian?_

"So she didn't react at all?" Kate asks me. " Like after he left."

"No. She didn't say anything." I tell my best friend.

"Probably didn't want to do that in front of Christian." Kate says. "Christian would have stopped coming to tutor her if she did that."

"Perhaps."I said. I was liking the fact that Christian and I were talking, even if it was about the little things. _At least its something…_

"But the flower from, Lucas, that must have been a surprise." Kate says.

And it was. I was not expecting a flower delivery, like ever. So when my father gives me a bouquet of my favorite flowers and says that it was delivered only a few minutes ago, I was definitely in a state of shock. The card said "Just because…" It was a really sweet gesture which had brightened my day. But I couldn't help wondering if I would feel the same way if Christian would do the same. Would it make me smile or would I feel something else?

"It was." I say and smile.

"You are one lucky girl, Ana. I wish I had gotten flowers from one hottie and a number from another hottie." Kate says. "You are definitely living the life."

 _Its not as easy as you think… there's the sweet and cute Lucas and then there is the mysterious yet gorgeous Christian. And although I have had more interaction with Lucas, Im still left thinking about Christian. Why? I really have no explanation…_

I didn't respond, but I guess my face just said it all.

"Im obviously joking, Ana. Its not an easy decision." Kate says. "If anything, whichever one you don't want, I would be glad to have him."

I laugh. _Gotta love Kate and her sense of humor._

* * *

"Dude, you know that military ball is coming up," One of the other interns tells Lucas. Im in the kitchen when I hear them speaking in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas says.

"So you should probably get going and ask her." The guy says. "Because if you don't, then I will."

 _I wonder who he is talking about…._

"Oh no you won't." Lucas says. "I will do it, Henry. It just needs to happen at the right time and it has to be the perfect moment. I can't do it here; that would be the least romantic thing ever."

"Okay, okay." says Henry " but you need to act soon or else you will be going alone."

"I know." Lucas says. "I would do it soon, its just that I just sent her some flowers and we were hanging out. I don't want her to think that's the only reason that Im doing all this."

 _Wait…. Could that be me? Unless he was doing that with another girl as well….._

"She won't, Lucas." Henry says. "But you need to do it soon. Can't wait for the last moment, because the girl has to get her dress and everything else. And you have to keep in mind, she might have other plans that same day. So you better act very soon."

"Will do." Lucas says.

"Good, now I have to go or else I will no longer be an intern here." Henry says. "See you later, bro."

Henry leaves, leaving me in the kitchen with Lucas. I walk over to where he was. He smiles at me.

"Thanks again for the flowers." I say to Lucas. This is the second time Im thanking the guy for the flowers that he had sent me. _Is it such a bad thing to do? Am I being annoying? Grrr..why does this have to be so hard?_

"Its not a problem, Ana." Lucas chuckles. " Anytime."

"They were beautiful." I say. "I can't believe you remembered that they are my favorite flowers."

"Well I just don't forget that sort of information, especially when it can come in handy." Lucas says, his eyes twinkling. "Plus, if I can put a smile on that beautiful face of yours, then I will."

I smile.

 _I wish you weren't such a charmer…. It would be a lot easier on me._

"So whats up with you?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. In a few weeks, Im done with the Army, and I will begin my transition into civillian life." He tells me.

" It looks like you are handling the transition quite well." I say.

"Thanks. Im just used to waking up at 0400 hours. I guess I won't really need to do that anymore." He says.

"And you will have to start saying 4am, just like the rest of us."I laugh. And Lucas laughs too.

"Im working on it." He says, in between laughs. "Just you wait."

Our laughter dies down.

"I really liked hanging out with you, Ana." He says. "I haven't had so much fun like that in quite a while."

"Well Im glad that you had fun." I say.

"I would like to hang out with you again, sometime." He says.

"That would be great." I say.

"Good." Lucas says. "I don't want to be upfront like this, but would you like to go catch a flick with me?"

"Yeah, that would be fun." I tell him.

"Unless you are busy...then that's okay." He says.

"Im not busy." I say. "I would like to go to the movies with you."

"Great." He says. "Would tomorrow at 4 be okay?"

"That will work." I tell him.

"Great, I will see you then." He says.

I walk back to reception. I like hanging out with Lucas. He's a total goofball, but he's also a gentleman. If Christian wasn't in the picture, I wouldn't mind falling for him.

But since Christian is in the picture, I can only be friends with Lucas, and nothing more.

I am already at reception when I get a text from Christian.

 **Thank you so much for your help, Ana. I really appreciate it.*C**

 _Guess Im not the only one that likes to say 'Thank you.' a lot._

 **Welcome! *A**

 **Listen, I don't want to bother you, but I have an essay for my Cultural Humanities class and I don't really know where to start on it. The prompt is vague. Is there anyway you can help me out? *C**

 **Sure thing. How can I help you? *A**

 **I was wondering if we can meet up at 4 tomorrow at the library… would that be okay with you?*C**

 _Ugh that's when I have the movie thing with Lucas….. Im in a dilemma. One guy wants to hang out with me and the other wants my help. What should I do?_

I see Jane is at her desk, so I decide to ask her.

" Jane, Im kinda in a dilemma." I come up to the reception desk.

"Okay, what is it?" She asks me.

" There are two guys. One has asked me to see a movie with him. And then I just got a text from one who needs my help regarding an essay. He wants me to meet up with him tomorrow at 4 but that's the same time as the movie thing I have with the other guy." I explain to her. "What should I do?"

Jane taps the pen in her hand on her cheek. "Well, you have to decide whether you think going on this movie thing with guy 1 is more important than helping out guy 2 with his essay." She says to me.

"That's a tough one, Jane." I say.

"Think of it this way then, would you rather have fun with guy 1 instead of helping a guy 2 out with his essay?" She asks me. "The fun might be a temporary thing, but helping someone out with an essay doesn't have a temporary effect. If you do a good job, he will get a good grade on his essay, which means he will get a good grade in that class, and which will ultimately mean that he might land into the college of his dream. That's just the way I see it; the rest is really up to you."

"I just don't want to cancel on the other guy though. I just told him that I will go to the movies with him." I say to Jane.

"Ana, life isn't static. Things can just come up out of nowhere. Believe me, if you do that, he will understand." Jane says. "And if he doesn't, then screw him."

I laugh.

"You do have a point, Jane. Thanks for your help." I smile.

"No problem, Ana." She says. "But I have to ask who are these guys? Do I know them?"

"I don't think so." I lie. _You know one of them…._

She narrows her eyes at me.

"Okay, Ana. You don't have to tell me, but I will keep my eyes open. I will figure it out myself." She says.

I laugh. " Okay, Jane. You do that. Thanks again for your help."

"No problem, Ana." She smiles. " I hope everything works out for you."

I walk off to the side and text Christian: **That sounds great. I will meet you at the library then at 4 tomorrow.*A**

 **Okay, good. I will look forward to it.*C**

I guess I was kind of distracted because I did not see that Lucas was walking toward me. So I bumped into him…..

"Oh, my bad." I say. "I wasn't looking at all."

"No worries, Ana." He says.

"Actually, I need to tell you something." I tell him. " I just found out that I will be busy tomorrow at 4pm so I won't be able to go to the movies with you. Im so sorry, Lucas."

"Its perfectly fine. I get it. Things come up." He said. " We can always do that some other time."

"Of course." I say and smile.

He smiles back and then goes back to where he was heading.

 _Phew… that went well. I sure hope he isn't disappointed because of this. I hate doing this, but helping someone out is more important than a movie. Although a movie thing doesn't really sound bad at all…. Ugh I hate being so indecisive sometimes. I wish I didn't have to choose between them._

 **Christian's POV**

Ana agreed to help me out with my Cultural Humanities essay. To be honest, I have no clue where to start. The prompt that Mrs. Becker gave us is very vague, so I need to seek help in order to get a good grade on it. _Hence why I texted Ana… but that's not the only reason I texted her. I really wanted to talk to her._

For now its school related, but I hope that I can somehow fit stuff in that's unrelated to school into our little library thing that we have going on tomorrow. It might be hard to do that, being in a library setting and all, but I can still try. _I mean, eventually we're going to need to talk about things that aren't related to school._

 **Next Day ( Still Christian's POV)**

My mom drove me to the local library where I was meeting Ana.

" Okay, Christian. I will be back in two hours." Mom tells me. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, mom." I say.

Upon entering the library, I quickly find a nice table for us. It was in the nonfiction area. Unfortunately, it was really quiet, so I guess I will have to do my best to whisper, even though Im not much of a whispering type of person.

I have laid everything out on the table, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Im a little startled at first, but when I turn around I see Ana. She is smiling, her beautiful blue eyes gleaming with excitement and happiness.

"Did I scare you?" She asks, in a low voice.

"Not at all." I say.

She giggles. _What a beautiful sound!_ "Okay, lets get to it."

Prompt in hand, we walked to the area that had to do with architecture. My job was to compare the architecture in the painting of Monticello and how it relates to the architecture in a painting done by some French guy who's name I cannot pronounce.

After a while and with the help of Ana, I managed to find two books that could help me with my essay.

"This one talks about the artist's biography, which can help you figure out why he chose this particular architecture versus any other type." Ana says as she points to one book. "And then this one talks about church influences at the time. Religion can be a factor as to why the building was built the way it was, just judging by the exterior architecture, it kind of looks like a church steeple." Ana points to the cover art of the other book.

"Yes it does." I reply. _Now why haven't I thought of all of this? Lets face it, Im dealing with a smart and very attractive cookie over here._ "Wow, you are really a big help, Ana."

She smiles and blushes a pretty pink hue. " Im just trying to think of things you can talk about in your essay."

"I know and thank you." I tell her. "I probably wouldn't know where to begin if it wasn't for you."

"No problem." She says and again gives me a smile.

I smile back. _She's just perfect. That's all I can say._

Soon it was time for us to head our separate ways, as it was already 6pm.

On the way back home, I thought it would be great if I got Ana something to thank her for all the help that she has given me.

The only problem was I didn't know what she liked…..apart from pale pink roses.

I could ask Liz, but she would probably wonder why I even ask and get jealous. So I had no choice but to go with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Flower factory, this is Kelsey, how can I help you?" said a friendly voice on the other line.

"Hi, I would like to send a dozen pale pink roses to Ana who lives on 347 Dreary Lane." I said.

" you like a card?" She asks me.

"Yes. Please write "Saying Thank you once again. You are the best." I tell the lady.

"Okay. I will have it sent over tomorrow morning." She tells me.

I pay with Pay Pal and hang up the phone.

I wish I could be there to see Ana's beautiful face light up when she sees the bouquet of roses.

 _A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful girl._

 **Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ana's POV**

I came home from the library session with Christian, feeling good. Helping someone out does feel good and does in fact leave a lasting impression.

I get a phone call right before dinner. I look at the caller ID and see that its Christian.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Ana. I just want to say once again, thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it." Christian says. " I know I must have said it a million times now and it's probably getting annoying by now, but it means a lot to me that you are helping me out."

I giggle. "You are very welcome, Christian. And no you're not getting annoying. In fact, Im the same way."

Christian chuckles. "Well I am glad that Im not being annoying because I really need to tell you something."

 _Is it what I think it is?_

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I ask.

There is a brief pause. Then Christian says "Although I really needed help with my last couple assignments, I also enjoyed spending time with you. I might not know you well, but I like you, Ana. Not a day goes by where Im not left thinking about you, and I really don't know why that is, but its been happening ever since I came to your house that very first time."

I am in shock. For a second, I can't believe what Im hearing. _Is this some joke? Am I just hearing things?_

"I just couldn't take it anymore, so I had to say that. I would understand if you feel different than I do, but I just had to say it." Christian says.

I finally muster up the courage to speak. "No Christian, I feel the same way. Its hard to explain, but there is just something there that is attracting me to you. I have been feeling like this ever since school started."

Christian laughs. "Oh my God, I can't believe it! I was getting worried that you probably don't feel the same way and now that I hear that you do feel the same way, its just like music to my ears."

I laugh. "I wouldn't have thought that you would like me."

"And why do you say that?" Christian asks.

"Because you don't seem like the type of guy that would go for a girl like me." I say.

"You are different from the rest. Most would only want to be with me because of looks. They wouldn't care about my personality." Christian says. "Besides, you are both smart and beautiful. And that's a real gem."

Again, shock overcame me. I still could not believe what I was hearing. The Adonis that I have been crushing on ever since the first day of school just admit that he liked me. _Me! As in the plain Jane, the shy girl, the one that no one from the male gender has ever dared to look at… until now._

"I don't know what to say to that, Christian." I say to him.

"Believe me, Im also at loss for words right now. " He says.

Silence envelopes us, until I hear my father calling me to eat dinner.

"Im sorry, Christian, but I have to go eat dinner." I say.

"Yeah, of course." He says. "It was nice hearing your voice, Ana. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes, see you at school tomorrow." I tell him.

"Good night beautiful." He says.

"Night." I say.

I took a few minutes to regroup before heading downstairs with a spring in my step.

* * *

 **The Next Morning** ( **Still Ana's POV)**

I woke up feeling happy, but it was a different happy. It was the kind you feel when everything is falling into place exactly how you wished it would.

I did my usual morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast.

I see my father talking to someone at the door.

"Have a good day, sir." The man says.

"You too." My father replies, before closing the door.

He turns to face him and I see that he has a big bouquet of pale pink roses in his hand.

"This is for you, Ana." He says, giving me the flowers."I see my girl is becoming quite popular nowadays."

I smile and read the card that was in the flowers. This bouquet is not from Lucas, but from Christian. He was thanking me for my help and telling me that I am the best.

At that very moment, Liz was walking down the stairs. She saw me and gave me a grin.

"Wow sis, second bouquet this week?" She exclaims in question. "Well aren't you on a roll."

I don't say anything. I gave her the same type of smile that she had given me and walk to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, my girls." She says, flipping pancakes. She puts them on a plate and sets them on the table. She then looks up and sees me. Her eyes move to the bouquet in my hands.

"Another beautiful bouquet for one of my beautiful daughters."She says with a smile. "Give it to me; I will put it in a vase."

I give my mother the flowers and sit at the table. She takes the flowers from me.

"Sweetie, did you see that there was a card in the flowers?" My mom asks me.

"Yes, I did." I say. "I already read it." I got some pancakes on a plate and was pouring maple syrup on them.

"I wanna hear what's on the card." says Liz. "Mom, can you read it?" _Um, no you don't…._

Mom takes the card into her right hand and reads "Ana, thank you for all your help. You are the best, and its signed C.G."

"C.G?" Liz questions. "That's Christian's initials."

I dont say anything as I have already began eating my breakfast.

"This can't be happening." Liz says. "This can definitely not be happening."

"What is happening, dear?" Mom asks Liz.

I see Liz has turned her head and is looking my direction. _Oh Lord, help us all._

"Its official. My very own sister has managed to take away my crush." Liz says.

"Oh don't be silly, Liz. These flowers are from the same guy as before." My mom says. She looks at me. "Am I right, Ana?"

"No."I reply.

"See? I told you, mom." Liz says. "She doesn't even care about her own sister."

"Would you calm down, Liz?" I ask my sister. "He is just thanking me for my help and nothing more. I think you are just jealous that you did not receive any flowers from him."

"Im not jealous. In fact, he told me that he liked me in the way beginning, way before he met you. Thats not why Im furious right now." Liz says. "I am furious because my very own flesh and blood is taking away someone from me that I care about, very much."

"Honey, no one is trying to take your crush away from you. You are just overreacting." Mom says. She puts the flowers in the vase, pours water into it, and sets it on the table.

"Ughhhh, you don't get it Mom." Liz says. " Ana is desperate for a guy to like her. She is doing everything so that at least a guy looks her way. "

Liz was gesturing with her arms and failed to see that the vase was right next to her. The minute she moved her arm, she hit the vase. The vase moved off the table and fell onto the floor, breaking into bits and pieces. What's worse is, this vase was very dear to my mom's heart.

My mom didn't react at first. All of this happened so suddenly. It was only until the vase was on the floor, broken into pieces, when my mom came to terms with what happened.

"Elizabeth Marie Steele, look what you have done!" exclaimed my mom.

Liz looks down on the pieces of glass on the floor. "Oops." She says. "Sorry."

My mom takes the pieces of glass into her hand and runs her index finger on them.

She stands up and faces her daughter. "Oops?" She questions. "That's all you can say? This vase was very near and dear to my heart. This was a wedding gift from my grandmother. She died a day before my wedding day. She was such an incredible woman, that words cannot describe her. Every time I would look at the vase; I would remember her. But now its gone because of your irresponsibleness, young lady."

"Mom, Im sorry, I didn't mean it." Liz says.

My father came into the kitchen to see what was going on.

" She broke Nana's vase, the one that she sent as a wedding gift." My mom tells my father.

"It was an accident." Liz retorts. "I said I was sorry."

" You know what Liz, if you didn't think that your world revolved around some guy, I would believe you, but since that is not the case, I can't believe you. Start thinking more about the people that you call your family, and not some guy." Mom says, in an angry tone.

My father jumps in. "Carla, sweetie, just wash up and get ready for work. We will deal with this in the evening." He gives mom a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

She mouths okay before heading upstairs.

"Dad, Mom is just overreacting. I didn't mean to break the vase." Liz tries to explain to my father. "I said I was sorry."

" She wasn't overreacting, Liz. That vase meant a lot to her." My father says. "Ana, can you bring the duster and a broom, please?"

Without hesitation, I do as I am told.

Dad cleans up the mess, but puts the broken vase pieces into a Ziploc bag which he puts into his pocket.

"Eat up you two because we need to get going." Dad says.

At this point, Im already done eating. I head upstairs to wash up and to change for school.

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling the beginning of break. I quickly pack up my stuff and leave my AP Biology class.

This morning, thanks to Kate, I found out where Christian's locker is. During class time, I decided that I will thank him for sending me that beautiful bouquet of flowers, in person. Maybe he would want to hang out with me during school time.

Today's morning fiasco has yet to leave my head. _Maybe fiasco isn't the right word to use…. But I can't really seem to describe it in any other way._ Liz was evidently jealous of the fact that I had received another bouquet of flowers, when she has yet to get one. She was even more jealous when it had come from Christian. That infuriated her to the point where she broke my mother's precious glass vase. Whether or not, what she did was an accident is debatable. She certainly didn't seem like she did do it on purpose, but her reaction to it afterwards seemed as though she didn't really care if that vase meant anything to my mom.

Luckily, Christian's locker isn't a long walk from my previous class.

The hallway is packed with students, taking things out of their lockers or leaving their classes to head down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before their next classes begin.

Amidst the crowded hallway, I can see Christian.

 _No fucking way…._

Either my eyes are deceiving me or this was really happening.

I see Christian kissing my sister….or Liz kissing Christian. _Either way, its happening and I don't like it._

I feel my throat close up and my eyes swell with tears. I felt a sudden wave of confussion, anger, and deception.

I was confused. I didn't understand why Christian would tell me that he liked me and then go and kiss my sister… ON THE FUCKING LIPS!

I was angry. Angry at Christian because he brought up my hopes. And to think for a second I thought I actually stood a chance with this guy. _And to think, I actually thought that he meant well, that he was genuine._ I was angry at Liz for always getting what she wants, and she didn't have to do much, _except to pretend that she actually cared about her education for once, but the mere fact that she managed to pull that off without Christian finding out the truth…_

I felt deceived. Why did Christian tell me one thing, but then went off to kiss my sister? There is no logic in this…. Absolutely none!

I turned on my heel and walked away.

I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face with my hands.

 _Forget it Ana, this was all too good to be true. A hot guy like him with a girl like you? That's impossible._

I could have sworn I heard my name being called, but I did not turn back. I didn't want to see him nor her.

He can forget about me.

 _And I will try to move on…._

 **Liz's POV**

" _Thank you for your all help. You are the best. And its signed C.G"_ My mom said, as she read the card that was in the second bouquet that Ana had received in recent history.

I wasn't going to react at all, just sit there eating my pancakes. _So my sister is getting flowers from that guy that she is apparently with. He's probably some dork anyway….hold on….. did my mom just say C.G? That's Christian's initials. Oh My God. This isn't happening._

I exclaimed that those were Christian's initials, but Ana didn't budge.

Mom thought I was being silly until she asked Ana if those flowers were from the same guy as before. Ana said no. _So they are from Christian!_

I couldn't believe this. Why was he doing this? What was he thinking? Didn't those words that he told me when the year started mean anything to him? Were they just empty words just to make me feel like I was on top of the world, at that very moment? A few seconds of bliss?

My anger had spewed out as though a volcano had just erupted magma. I didn't really care about what my mom was saying. _No Mom, I'm not overreacting. This sister of mine doesn't really seem to care about whether I like someone or not, she just wants to swoop in and take him. And who exactly does she think she is? She doesn't match with Christian. They aren't even on the same level. She's a nerd and he's a really smart jock._

I was really angry. So angry that I didn't realize that my mom had put a vase right next to me with the flowers that Ana got in it.

One quick sway of my arm to the right, knocked the vase to the ground, breaking it into pieces.

Mom was distraught in a matter of seconds. She was really angry. _Oh come on, Mom it's just a vase, it's not like it was the one that was your wedding gift._ I quickly glanced up at the cupboard where Mom had kept the vases. And that is when I realized that it was that vase.

 _Oh shit, I'm screwed._

The mood had shifted from anger to sadness. My mom started to get teary eyed, and then she began to blame me for being irresponsible and it was because of the fact that I don't care about the individuals in my family that I had broken the vase. _Or maybe it was an accident, Mom. I mean, I wouldn't think I had done this on purpose. I was angry and out of the blue, this happened. I value things that are sentimental to people's hearts._

But telling that to Mom was really no use at the moment; she was no longer Team Liz.

Dad had come into the room to see what the fuss was about.

Mom had told him that it was all my fault and when I tried to explain my side, he ended up taking her's. _Well that's just great. Does no one like Liz anymore?_

Once he cleans up the bits and pieces of the broken vase, he tells us to eat up and to get dressed or else we will be late to school.

* * *

Math class dragged on this morning. It honestly felt like it went on for hours on end, when in reality it was an hour and 45 minutes long.

I haven't spoken to Christian at all today. I tried to avoid him during our first class together. I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever, that at one point we will have to talk.

 _In fact it was going to be a must…._

I really wanted answers. I needed to hear it all from him. Why was he acting this way? And why did he change his mind?

 _Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

 _Thank God!_

" Now everyone, please do the homework for tonight which is on the board." Mr. Lee said. " I will give you your exams back tomorrow. I forgot to input them into the computer last night."

I packed my belongings into my backpack and left the class.

I saw that Christian was not waiting for me as he does after this class. _Well that's new._

I headed up to where my locker was. Christian was at his locker already, putting his stuff away.

I quickly do the same. Luckily, he hasn't left yet.

At that moment, he turns around about to leave, and makes eye contact.

"Christian." I say. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I actually have something to tell you…" He begins to say, but then I cut him off.

"No, you listen to me." I tell him. "I don't get you. The first day of school you said that there would be a chance that we will be together. We have been hanging out and everything has been going great. And then, you change your mind, out of the blue and you end up sending my sister a bouquet of dozen pale pink roses, her favorite flowers. I just don't understand this sudden change in feeling. I need an explanation."

"That was my fault, Liz." Christian says. " I shouldn't have done that. That was really bad on my part. And Im sorry. That's why Im glad that we are having this conversation because, I need to tell you something."

 _Fuck telling me something! He just apologized for sending my sister flowers. Case closed._

I decided to be bold so I decided to plant my lips on his before he said anything else.

 _And God, did his lips feel so good._

It was a short lip lock. A very short. Christian broke it off too soon.

"Ana." He called out. "Ana, wait." Christian walked briskly walked away from me.

She must have saw us kiss.

 _Yes, I kissed Christian. And even though it was a short kiss, he liked it. And on top of that, it showed him that I like him to the point where I am bold enough to show it. I bet he feels the exact same way about me. Oh Ana, you might have received a bouquet from him, but I got something that you're probably never gonna get from him, a kiss._

 **Christian's POV**

I did my best to avoid Liz for the first two class periods.

But I know that I can't avoid her forever. We have all our classes together and our lockers are right across from each other. _So that's not an option._

I actually really need to talk to her. I need to explain everything to her, with the hopes that she will understand. I know it won't be easy. Liz was hopeful that something might happen between us. And it was my fault for telling her in the beginning that something can actually happen. In reality it could have, but then I met Ana and my plans had changed.

Its break time and Im at my locker putting my books away. Once that is done, I close my locker and was going to leave, but then I saw Liz.

It seems like the perfect moment to talk to her.

But she beat me to it.

She was furious. She didn't understand why Ana had received a bouquet of flower from me. _She even put an emphasis on the fact that it was a bouquet of a dozen roses._

I tried to give her an explanation. Telling her that I was sorry and that I actually needed to tell her something.

And out of the blue, she kisses me. _And let the record show, it wasn't on the cheek, it was on the lips!_

It was a short kiss for I didn't want it lasting longer than it should be. _Or even happening for that matter._

When I broke it off, I saw someone that shouldn't have seen the kiss. Someone who should be kissing me instead. _Ana._

Except she was upset, in fact, she had tears streaming down her face. _This isn't how she's supposed to be. She's supposed to be smiling and happy. This is all my fault._

I immediately call out her name. I even try to catch up to her, but its no use. She's already gone into the crowd of students.

* * *

I send her texts saying 'Im sorry.' And 'Let me explain myself.'

But I don't get any replies back.

She's upset. She's hurt. From her perspective, it looked as though I had kissed Liz, but she doesn't know that her very own sister was the one that planted her lips on top of mine. And that it was a very short kiss, which was not exactly pleasant, _at least for me._

If I had it my way, it would be Ana whose lips would be on mine.

After school, I changed and grabbed a snack before heading over to the Steele's residence. I knew it was a little early, but I was hoping to Ana, explain to her what really happened.

Once over there, I knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Ana and Liz's mother answers the door.

"Hi, you must be Christian." She says. " Well aren't you early today." She motions for me to come inside.

"Yah, I know. I was actually hoping to see Ana." I say once inside.

"Ana is upstairs in her room. But I don't think she wants any visitors; she's really upset." Her mom tells me.

 _Yah, thanks to me._

"I just want to talk to her." I say.

"It's the second door to the left." Her mom says.

I give her a polite smile before I head upstairs. Im about to knock on the door when Ana's friend walks out of her bedroom.

She stands in front of me, and has her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, I don't think so." She says, nodding her head. "You're definitely not going in there."

"I just want to talk to her." I say.

"And I really want to marry Liam Hemsworth, but that's not gonna happen." She says. "Just like you walking into Ana's room. Should have thought about that before you made out with her sister."

"Look, I didn't make out with her….that's not what happened." I say.

"Well that's what Ana saw." Kate says. "And you didn't seem like you wanted to break the kiss; you kept going."

"That's not what happened." I say, again. "That's why I need to talk to Ana, to set the record straight about what really happened."

"Well, she doesn't want to see you nor hear about you, so your best bet is to leave." Kate says. "Besides, don't you have a tutoring thing with your girlfriend soon?"

"Liz isn't my girlfriend; I like Ana." I state.

"I don't think so because if you did you wouldn't hurt my best friend like that. You don't even care about her; you just like to play with words and think you can get away with it because you're a good looking guy, but let me tell you something, I will not let it happen again. Don't even think about second chances; there won't be any."

"Christian." I hear Liz call out from downstairs. "Im downstairs."

"Yah, you should get going." Ana's friend says. "Wouldn't want Your Highness to be waiting for long."

"Look, the only reason why I'm even dealing with Liz is because she needs help with math. But other than that I don't like her. I like Ana. And yes, what she saw hurt her, but that's not how it happened. Liz kissed me. And it was a short kiss because I broke it off. Ana didn't see that moment because she was already walking away. I broke the kiss off. Because I don't want to kiss anyone else unless it's your best friend." I explain to her. "And as for second chances go, I don't give up on something if I really want it. I don't care if you stand in my way. I will find a way to get Ana. I will find a way to explain the whole thing to her. And I promise you that we will be together."

And on that note I head downstairs.

 **Before y'all freak out, Ana is just upset after what she saw. She will be upset, but only temporarily. Although this is happening, it does't mean that there won't be a Chrisitan+Ana thing.**

 **My fellow readers, you will just have to be patient. I promise I won't disappoint!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! They are greatly appreciated.**

 **Next update will be after I update the other story of mine.**

 **Ana's POV**

I feel numb. Im curled up in a ball on my bed.

Kate is with me. She knows about what happened. And like me, she is very confused and mad.

"This doesn't make any sense." She says. "He tells you that he likes you, sends you a dozen fucking roses, and then goes and kisses your sister…where exactly is the logic in that or am I missing something here?"

" Yah, the part where all of this was too good to be true from the start." I say, wiping the tears that roll down my cheeks." It was my fault for even thinking that I had a chance with the guy."

"I don't think it's your fault. Its Christian's fault for not having his head screwed on right." Kate says. "He thinks he can just do that and get away with it because he's a good looking guy. Smug bastard."

I just lay there, listening to what my best friend is saying. _Yes, smug bastard indeed._

My phone goes off every now and then with a text from Christian. Its either him apologizing or him begging me to hear him out.

I don't know what exactly is there to hear out. He kissed my sister.

I don't want to hear any excuses. It didn't seem like he was repulsed by any of it. He didn't seem like he was pushing her away. He was letting it happen…. And that's what hurts me.

Those words that he said over the phone were meaningless to him. He could care less about what effect they had on me because for him, they meant nothing.

"Face it, Kate. Im just a plain Jane. No one wants me." I say through tears.

"Ana, don't say that. You still have Lucas." Kate says. "He's been there since day one and he immediately wanted to hang out with you. And from what you are telling me, he's perfect for you, not to mention your father approves of him. I doubt he would do anything like what Christian did to you."

"And for one thing, you are not a plain Jane." Kate says. "You are smart and drop dead gorgeous. You have everything that a guy would want; its only a matter of finding the right one."

"What if the right one doesn't exist for me?" I ask, sitting up. "Should I start adopting cats real soon?"

Kate laughs. "No, Steele, absolutely not. I will not let you do that. You just have to forget about Christian, no matter how hard it will be for you. He fucked up. He ruined his chance and it won't be easy for him to get a second chance. I will make sure of that."

I don't say anything for as of right now, its hard to say anything.

Kate leaves to get a new box of tissues from downstairs, leaving me in my room alone.

She comes back later to tell me that Christian wanted to talk to me, but she stopped that from happening.

"He's giving me that same lame excuse they all give." She says, clearly agitated. 'It's not what it looked like'. She mimics.

I didn't say anything to that.

I guess it's a good thing that Christian is making an effort to explain his side of the story, but for right now, I really don't want to hear it.

What he did hurt me. Its going to take time for me to get over it.

* * *

School went by as it normally did, the very next day. And it didn't go by fast enough.

I never had a problem with school because I did well in it. I never got into trouble. I always did what was expected of me. Mom and Dad never had to schedule parent-teacher conferences because the teacher always had positive things to say about me.

But today in particular, I didn't want to be there. All I wanted to do is just lay in bed and ask God "Why am I so unlucky when it comes to guys?"

I wasn't entirely unlucky; Lucas showed interest in me. _But who says that is genuine? What if it's also a scheme to get into my sister's pants?_

On the way home, Liz bragged on and on about how she got an A on her math exam. My mom was overjoyed, as though it was some miracle. The fact of the matter, it was a miracle. Liz managed to get through school by getting fairly average grades, without ever cracking open a book.

But in my opinion, it was a little too much of a big deal. I mean, I get As in math all the time, and no one really makes that much of a big deal about it.

The minute I came home, I took a shower, had a snack, and went back into bed. My homework was already done, I just had to review some notes from today's analysis of Lolita, the book I have to read for my AP English Literature class. It wasn't something I wanted to do. Lolita was a romantic novel and that would be a slippery slope that would put me into the same funk that I have been feeling since yesterday, but I had to do it.

 _Come on, Ana. You can do it! I mean, so what if Christian is downstairs tutoring your sister, who he kissed after he sent you a bouquet of your favorite flowers and after he told you that he liked you…And there it is again!_

My thinking made me shed some angry tears again, but it wasn't as much as it was yesterday.

 _See? We are making progress here._

And that is when I heard my Dad calling my name. I walked downstairs and see Dad standing with the door open, talking to someone.

 _Lucas.._

Lucas was at the door, dressed in his dress blues, looking quite dashing. He smiled when he saw me, making my father turn around.

"Lucas came to see you, dear." He said. "He says he wants to talk to you about something."

 _Let me guess, he wants Liz's number, but is afraid of asking her…_

I smile politely. "Okay, where would you like to talk?" I ask Lucas. He gestures outside, I follow suit, closing the door behind me.

We sit on the white bench that we have on the porch.

"Ana, I have gotten a little worried." Lucas says to me. "You haven't been returning any of my texts."

After the whole Christian kissed my sister thing, I decided that I didn't really want to talk to anyone else, unless it was Kate. I had received his texts and I wanted to reply, but when I was feeling a whole lot better.

"Im sorry. I was just really busy with everything." I tell him.

"Its okay." He says. "But that's not the only reason why Im here."

 _Yah, Yah. I figured. Everyone is here to see my charming sister._

He lead me a few feet to the left and what I saw left me in awe. There were candles that were put so that there was a message. And it said. "Military ball?"

I was in awe. _He did all of this for me?_ And to cap it all off, he brought out a dozen of pale pink roses.

"Ana, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, I just didn't want to just plain out ask you; I wanted it to be special." He said. "It would be an honor if you were to be my date to the military ball."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. All of this was just so nice. And the fact that he wanted to do it in a special way clearly showed that there were feelings involved.

"So would you like to be my dad, Ms. Steele?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. "Yes, I would love to be your date for the military ball." He gave me the flowers, which I took and gave him a big bear hug.

And that is when he gave me a kiss _on the lips._ It came out of nowhere and I was really not prepared to this at all.

To be honest, it was a nice kiss. In fact it felt great, after what had happened the past day.

We pulled away from the kiss, him smiling, me blushing.

And that is when I realized that Christian had witnessed the whole thing _or maybe just the kiss._ He was standing right where our welcome mat is. His grey eyes had darkened and he clearly had an expression of discontent on his face, mixed in with some jealousy.

 _Well now you know how I feel, Christian. And I bet it's not a good feeling._

He walked down the steps and went off down our street.

Lucas and I walked back into the house, where he shares the good news with my father.

Evidently, my father is very happy. He is grinning ear to ear, shaking Lucas's hand as though Lucas had just told him that we are getting married.

I am happy. I think Lucas and I would have a great time at the military ball.

Yet there is still a part of me that is still hurting after what had happened the day before.

 **Liz's POV**

We got our exams back in math class and I received an A. My very first A in math since like forever! This deserves a celebration.

I glance over to Christian and give him a big smile, holding the test in my hands.

He gives me a smile back with a thumbs up.

 _Yah baby we did it!_

Thanks to Christian things are looking up for me in math. I actually understanding the material for once. Its no longer a foreign subject to me.

 _He's definitely a Godsend, in more ways than one. Now if only he would stop acting the way that he is now, stop sending my sister flowers, and keep his promise of going out with me, life would be perfect._

Ever since Ana saw us kiss, she's been really upset. Yesterday, I was only able to see her at dinner, but other than that she stayed up in her room the entire time. I felt bad, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to console her " _Sorry that you saw me kiss Christian? Sorry that you didn't feel how amazing his lips are?_ Although its sad to see her upset, she needs to get over it. This guy wasn't meant for her. She needs to get back with the other guy, _and leave Christian to where he belongs, with me._

"I can't believe I just got an A on my math test." I say once we are outside in the hall.

Its break time and we are both heading to our lockers.

"Well you deserve it. You've put a lot of effort into the class and it has paid off." Christian says.

 _No 'Congratulations'? No 'Good job, Liz?'_

"Im definitely going to celebrate this accomplishment." I say.

Christian doesn't say anything to that.

"Would you like to hang out with me after school?" I ask Christian. "Consider it a thank you for all your help."

Christian walks over to his locker. I follow suit.

" I would like to, but I have some things I have to do at home." He says. "The only thing that I could do is come over so we can do our math homework together."

 _You have time for that, but not time to just hang out, without doing any math homework? Come on, Christian. Stop giving me excuses._

" Christian, we are friends. We can do more things than just math tutoring. We can hangout too you know." I tell him.

"I am aware of that, Liz, but I have plans." Christian says. "Im helping my sister with her math homework."

 _Oh okay, fair enough._

"Oh alright." I say. "Then next time."

"Yes, next time." Christian says.

I just hope there is a next time. I would hope that he isn't just making this up to get rid of me. Part of me would like to believe that this is the truth. But the there is a part of me that thinks he might just be trying to make up an excuse so that he won't have to hang out with me.

* * *

"Congratulations, darling."My dad says once I show him my A on the math test.

He kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks, Dad." I say.

"And thank you, young man for helping out my daughter." Dad says to Christian. "My wife and I will be forever thankful for your help. You do not know how much Liz struggled with this subject. It's such a relief to finally see her understand the material."

Christian gives him a polite smile. "It's really all Liz. This proves that she knows the material; she just needed to apply herself. Hard work does pay off. "

"Yes, it certainly does." Dad says. "I always tell my girls that. Always give 110% when it comes to schoolwork or work, in general. The results will be in your favor and you will be happy with them."

"That's absolutely true." says Christian, nodding his head.

Dad was about to say something else, but a knock on the door stopped it from happening.

My father answered it, and from my vantage point I could see someone dressed in military clothing standing right outside the door. My father exchanges a few word with the guy and for a few minutes, my father steps out and looks towards the left side of our porch.

Soon, he calls out Ana's name.

At that very moment, Christian and I hit the books again, after being distracted for a good 15 minutes.

We have our tutoring session, and again, time flies by.

Its time for Christian to leave.

"Im sorry that you won't be able to celebrate my excellent test grade with me." I say in a bummed tone of voice.

"Yeah, but you have fun though." He says. "You did the test without my help, so technically there is no need for me to celebrate anything. You should be the one celebrating."

He says his goodbyes and leaves.

I take my time and pack up everything from the coffee table so that I can bring it upstairs with me.

Soon, the door swings open again, and I see Ana walk through the door with yet another bouquet of her favorite flowers. She has a huge smile plastered on her face. Behind her, is the same guy that dad was talking to earlier.

"Well, what did she say?" Dad asks the guy.

"She said yes." The guy says. "She is my date to the military ball." He looks over to Ana, with a look on his face of pure adoration.

I have to say though; the guy is good looking. He kind of reminds me of James Maslow with his black hair and pretty hazel eyes. _Now what exactly does he see in Ana? Shouldn't he be going for someone who is on the same level as he is? You know, the gorgeous level._

Ana blushes and smells the flowers that she has in her hands.

Gone is Ana the bum. Happy Ana has made a comeback.

 _Whatever, Ana. You can have that goof in uniform. And then I can have Christian._

 **Christian's POV**

Liz is so happy about her test grade that she is willing to scream it to all of Seattle. Im glad that she is finally getting the hang off math, the subject that she despises. _Much of it is thanks to my help, but I firmly believe that Liz was capable of it even before my help, she just needed to put in some effort._

She was so happy to the fact that she said this calls for a celebration, which she wanted me to be a part of.

Although that did sound like a good idea, I was in no party mood.

I still needed to find a way to talk to Ana. I needed to explain to her that what she saw was not how it was. If anything, I should have been kissing her and not her sister.

But it happened, and now I have to pick up the pieces.

I told Liz that I will be helping Mia with her math homework and thus, will not be able to celebrate with her.

She was bummed, but understood.

* * *

Liz's Dad was very happy about the test grade that his daughter had received. He thanked me for my help, which I politely accepted, saying that it was his daughter's work. Liz is capable of doing great things academically, if she put forth effort. He agreed and was about to say something else when someone knocked on the front door.

At the door is the same guy that I had a friendly chat with at the gym. _Well I guess you can call that a friendly chat…_ He was in his military uniform. He had a quick chat with Liz's Dad before he stepped out and look to the left.

He calls out Ana's name, and within minutes she is downstairs.

Ana is dressed in a disheveled manner with a slouchy t-shirt and baggy sweats, but still manages to look good.

She steps out with the fella. At this time, Liz and I hit the books again.

Time decides to fly by as it usually does. I pack up my things and leave.

I close the door behind me and look to my left. And what I see stuns me. I feel a pang in my heart as I see Ana kiss the guy. Its not a long kiss, but it leaves her with a smile on her face. I guess I was standing there for a long time because my eyes end up meeting Ana's from across the room.

Her eyes scream happiness with a mixture of surprise for she did not expect me to have witnessed all of this. _Kind of like she didn't expect me to have kissed her sister…or so she thinks._

I walk down the steps and turn to head towards my home.

I wish I could kiss Ana. I wish I could put a smile on her face, _I guess the only thing I am capable of is making her cry._ That guy is one lucky guy; I just hope he knows how lucky he is.

I've made a mistake. A HUGE one for that matter.

And I can't live like this anymore, knowing that I have made this mistake.

Its time for me to act. I can't just keep sending Ana texts which she isn't replying to, _because she thinks you're a jerk._

I need to confront her. I need to lay it all out, so that she can see that this is not who I am. She needs to know how much I would love to have her by my side, as my girl.

She needs to know that I can't sleep at night knowing that she isn't sleeping as well; knowing that she is in a state of distraught after what she saw.

I need to make things right because if I don't, I will lose the precious gem that Ana is.


	11. Chapter 11

**A week later**

 **Day of Military Ball**

 **Ana's POV**

Its been a week since I was asked to the military ball. And today is the big day.

As soon as mom and Kate had found out about this, they were super overjoyed. Mom got me some dresses from her work, along with accessories that would match the dress and of course, the shoes.

Kate didn't have to be asked; she showed up to help me choose what to wear.

It felt like I had spent hours trying on dresses and shoes.

We finally came to a consensus on the last dress that I tried on. It was a burgundy number, off the shoulder, and it had sparkly sequins. Kate suggested I pair it with some black peep toes, as there is a slit in the dress that will show them off perfectly.

"This is the one, Ana." Kate says, as I admire myself in the mirror. "It looks as though it was made for you. And the shoes, are just perfect."

I smiled and turned around. "Alright, then it's this one." I say

Kate giddily clapped her hands.

"Lucas will love it." She says, smirking. "I'm sure of it."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Kate, I'm just going to the military ball with him and nothing else." I say to her. "Besides, my father would have go ballistic if he found out anything had happened."

"I know, I know." Kate says. "Im just joking around."

My mom soon walks into my room to take away all of the dresses that we have put in the reject pile along with the shoes and the accessories.

"I gotta say, Mrs. Steele, it was a hard choice." Kate says. " But since I am your daughter's best friend in the whole wide world and you adore me just as much as she does, you wouldn't mind finding the violet one in my size and you know, giving me a discount?"

My mom laughs. "As tempting as that sounds, Kate, you will just have to find a way to get it yourself."

Kate sighs. "I know, I understand." She says, looking upset. "I guess I will just have to save every penny until I can afford it myself."

I look at her and I can tell that she is joking. A few seconds later, she cracks up.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She says, gesturing with her hand. "I can just ask my mom to buy it for me."

Mom and I laugh. _Gotta love Kate and her sense of humor._

* * *

"Just one more brush of blush, Steele." Kate says. "And I will show you the final product."

Kate has volunteered to help me with my makeup. I know how to do makeup; but Im a bundle of nerves right now and I would probably not do a good job. Plus Kate always does hers in such a flawless way that even I can't do the same.

With a few swishes of the brush, Kate is done. She retrieves the mirror from the vanity.

"Here you go." She says.

I look into the mirror and am at loss for words. I look stunning, for once in my life I can look in the mirror and actually be satisfied with how I look.

"You did a great job, Kate." I say, with a smile. " I can't believe that it's me in the mirror."

"Its you, Ana."She says. "Face it, you are stunning."

I smile and hand her back the mirror. I then put on my dress and shoes.

I look into the mirror that I have in the bathroom.

Everything looks perfect: the dress, the shoes, my makeup, and my hair ( which has been put into a French braid).

I make my way down the stairs. My mother, father, and best friend are already downstairs.

My mother is in awe when she sees me. My father just smiles.

"My darling, you look beautiful as always." My mom says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Dad just gives me a side hug. "My little girl is growing up oh so fast."

Just then, there is a knock on the door. My mom goes to open the door. Its Lucas, standing there in his dress blues.

When he sees me his eyes twinkle with delight.

"You look beautiful, Ana." He says.

I blush at his comment. "Thank you." I say. "You are not bad looking yourself."

He smiles, and we link arms.

"Take care of my baby girl." My father says.

"Will do Mr. Steele; she's in good hands." Lucas says.

And on that note, I wave goodbye to my parents and best friend, as we head out of the house and into a limo.

Lucas opened the door for me, being the gentleman that he is.

I acknowledged this gesture with a smile.

Soon, the limo took off from my house and off to the military ball.

 **Kate's POV**

I helped Ana get ready for the military ball. I was genuinely happy that she is going out tonight. She really needs this after the heartbreak that she had to endure last week. Seeing the smile on her face tonight made me really happy for my best friend. She deserves all of this; and not someone who says one thing one day, but in reality was just bringing her hopes up.

I wave goodbye to Ana and head up to her bedroom to pack up all my makeup that I had brought, plus to get my things ready to go home.

Once downstairs again, Mr. Steele asks me once again if I need a ride home.

"No, it's only a few minutes of walking." I say. "But thanks for asking."

"No problem Kate." He says. "You have a good rest of your evening."

"You too sir." I say.

* * *

Im walking to my house, minding my own business when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I turn around and am about to kick whoever it is in the balls when I realize that its Christian.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Sorry to startle you." He says. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I question him. "For one thing, Im not Liz."

"Why do you keep mentioning Liz?" He asks me. "Im not interested in her. Im interested in your best friend. Liz is nothing to me; I was just helping her out with math."

"But you kissed her." I said. "Ana saw it all. If you liked Ana, the way you say you did, you wouldn't have done that, but you did. So that means that you like Liz."

"I wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't care about your best friend. The only reason why we are having this conversation is because Ana hasn't been responding to my texts. I really want to talk to her, make things right with her, but I can't do that since Im getting zero responses from her. I know its my fault, but I have to say, Ana didn't see everything. It was the shortest, and well honestly speaking the most unpleasant kiss ever. I broke it off as soon as I could, but Ana didn't see that because she was already walking away, having seen the kiss." He explains.

I look into his eyes, trying to find the slightest look which would make me believe that he isn't telling me the truth, but I couldn't find it. What I actually found was weariness. The guy looked like he didn't sleep for a long time. He looked worried too.

"Ana has been hurting ever since she saw the kiss, so that would explain why she isn't texting you." I say. "You told her that you liked her and you end up kissing her sister; that obviously does something to someone and it isn't exactly pleasant. Not to mention, her relationship with her sister has been strained since you walked into their lives. "

"I know that, and Im very sorry. I wish she didn't have to see that. This isn't who I am. I was actually going to talk to Liz about how I was sorry about ever telling her that I saw something more with her, but Liz had thought that I was apologizing for something else, something that was in her favor so she ended up kissing me." Christian says to me.

"Well, lets hope that Ana forgives you." I say. "Im sorry, but I have to get going."

Christian stops me.

"No, I need your help." He says. "Where is Ana? Is she at home?"

"No, she left." I tell him.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"She left with her date to the military ball." I answer him.

"Do you know where it is?" He asks.

"Look I would tell you, but I don't think now would be a good time to talk to her." I tell him. "She is in a good mood right now and not to mention, surrounded by men in uniform who wouldn't like you intruding on their night of fun."

"No, I will go." He says. "I need to make things right with Ana and I cannot wait any longer. I had to endure sleepless nights, just lying there thinking about how I fucked up and how Ana is probably lying there in her bed with a pool of tears in her eyes. "Christian says. "Where is it being held?"

 _Should I tell him? I mean, what's the worst that can happen? They won't let him into the banquet hall and then he will have to think of a Plan B. Or he somehow manages to get in to the banquet hall, but it causes an uproar between him and Lucas, with Ana being caught in the middle. OR he somehow manages to talk to Ana, letting her know the truth and it works out well for the two of them….Ugh it could go either way. I have nothing to lose here. I want the best for my best friend. She deserves happiness and I for one, want her to end up with Christian. That would make Liz go crazy! She would probably go insane. But she will get what she deserves: absolutely nothing._

"Its in the JW Marriott's banquet hall." I tell him.

His grey eyes sparkled with delight.

"Thank you so much." He says. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I truly hope that you are telling the truth." I tell him. " Hopefully you get a chance to explain it to Ana."

"I hope so too." Christian says. "Well I better get going. Thank you so much for your help."

"Welcome." I say.

 _Man I sure hope you are telling the truth. I might have loosened up my reigns a bit, but there won't be a next time if you end up kissing Liz again._

 **Christian's POV**

I looked up JW Marriott on my phone. It wasn't that long of a drive from Bellevue.

I immediately rushed home and explained to my mother and father that I really needed to go.

"Son, why do you need to go to JW Marriott?" My father asks me, looking puzzled.

I sigh and explain everything to them.

None of them are happy with what I tell them.

"I certainly don't like this Liz." My mom says. "I can't believe she would do that to her very own sister."

"Well you better get a move on. "My father says. "If you really like this girl, you need to fight for her."

He stands up and retrieves his car keys from the counter.

He looks at me with a raised brow. "You are coming, right?" He asks.

Im on my feet in a matter of seconds.

"I hope that you manage to talk to this Ana girl. "My mom says. "She seems like a special young woman who I wish to meet one day."

I smile. _I hope so too, Mom._

* * *

We drive down to JW Marriott. On the way there, my father expressed his feelings on all of this.

"Christian, I am very disappointed in you." He says. "I know I didn't raise you to act like this toward women."

"I know, Dad and Im sorry." I say.

"You better make things right with that girl." My father says. " I cannot imagine how distraught she was when she saw you kiss that girl. And as for that girl, I hope that you end up explaining your feelings to her too. You need to tell her that you only see her as a friend. She needs to know this or else she will just stand in your way when it comes to her sister."

"I will do that." I say. "But first I have to talk to Ana."

"Good luck, son." My father says.

"Thanks Dad."

I walk out of the car and head straight to the banquet hall.

"Excuse me, young man, but this is for the military ball." A man in dress blues tells me. He is standing next to the door. "And from what I see you aren't military."

"I know that, sir, there's a girl there with who I would like to speak to." I say.

"Well I still can't let you in, son." He says. " This is a military ball; and unless you are someone's date you can't be in there."

"This is important, sir." I tell him. "I need to speak with her at once."

"I can't let you in." He says."You will just have to speak to your lady, on your own time."

"That's the point. I can't speak to her at my own time because she won't reply to my texts or calls. She is mad at me. I messed up pretty bad." I tell him.

He looks at me. "Tell me about this young lady." He says.

"She is beautiful. I mean, words can't really describe her." I say. "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She is like a gem, the kind that is rare in nature, but once you find it, you have to hold on to it or else you will lose it forever."

The man is still looking at me; its as though he is thinking about something.

"Oh wow, that young lady is quite special to you." He says. "Im glad that you admit that you have made a mistake. I hope that she forgives you." He gestures to the door. "I will let you in, young man."

"Thank you very much." I say.

The man smiles at me and gives me a pat on the back.

I enter the room, filled with men in uniform with their dates.

It took me a few minutes to find Ana and her date. She was right by the side of the dance floor, chatting with another man in uniform. Lucas was right by her side, grinning ear to ear, looking at Ana.

I would have talked some sense into that fucker, but seeing all these military men, made me think otherwise.

So I said a silent prayer to God and made a beeline over to Ana.

When Lucas saw me his expression darkened. _Didn't expect to see me, did yah?_

When Ana saw me, she just looked at me. It was tough to read what she was feeling. _Probably wasn't expecting to see me either… Well then, surprise!_

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks me. "This is a military ball for military people. You aren't military; how did you even get inside?"

I didn't answer him. Certain things he didn't really need to know about; _and I wasn't going to rat out that sweet gentleman at the front._

That is when eye catch Ana's eye. She looks into my eyes, her beautiful blue eyes to my grey ones.

"Ana, can I talk to you?" I ask her.

Ana looks unsure. She looks at Lucas.

"I will be right back."She says. Lucas nods his head.

We walk to the back of the banquet hall where there was a balcony, overlooking the city.

There was a sunset and the sherbet orange hues of light were reflecting on Ana's face. She looked like a radiant goddess and for a moment I couldn't speak.

"Ana, Im sorry. I really am." I tell her. " But you must know, I did not kiss Liz. She was the one that kissed me. But I broke off the kiss as soon as I could. You just didn't see that part because you were already walking away."

Ana didn't say anything. In fact she was looking at the ground.

"You came here to tell me this?" She asks. "You don't understand how terrible I felt when I saw you two kissing. And all of this was happening after you had told me that you liked me and when I had received the flowers from you."

"I know, I know." I say. "I didn't want to hurt you. I meant everything that I had said to you. I do like you. I don't like Liz. And I really regret telling her in the way beginning that something can happen between us. All of this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't said what I did to her. I take full responsibility, but I cannot bear the fact that you are upset. I don't want you to be. I want you to wear that beautiful smile on your face all day every day. "

Ana looks me directly in the eyes.

"I would really like to believe you, Christian." She says. "But I don't want to get hurt again."

I take her hands into mine. "Believe me, you won't. I messed up in the biggest way possible. But I can't lose you. You're special; I've known it from the minute I saw you. Something was attracting me to you and I wasn't sure what it is but now I know. You are very smart, beautiful, and witty. You are a gem. And I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you."

"Okay."She says.

 _Okay?_

"Okay as in…" I start to say, but Ana cuts me off.

"Okay as in I forgive you." She says, and smiles.

I am so happy at that moment that I really want to shout to the entire city. I want to scream it off of buildings.

I wrap my arms around Ana's waist and look into her eyes. "Thank you." I say. "But I do have one question for you."

"What is it?" She says as she puts her arms on my shoulders.

"You're not with Lucas?" I ask.

She giggles. "Im just here as his date." She says. "But, I have to admit, we did kiss, when he asked me to the military ball. It was just once."

"That's okay. But for the record, I wouldn't want anyone else kissing you except if its me." I say. And then I lean in and kiss her.

It was one heck of a kiss! It was good and it seems like I wanted it just as much as she did. _I could swear on my life I saw fireworks!_

We would have been doing it for a while, had we not hurt someone clearing their throat.

Ana and I both turn to see who it was.

 _That fucker Lucas….._

 **To be continued…..**

 **I was not going to update this story until I updated the other one.. but I've been having some writer's block on that story.**

 **Don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **I received this review from one Guest reviewer and this is what it said:**

" **The level of childishness and stupidity of this story is mind boggling. You are clearly a child and do not have the brain to be writing any story more or less one based on such adult themes. God help if you are an adult because it appears your grow was stunted at some point. This is a poor attempt and I certainly won't be wasting anymore of my time."**

 **I appreciate reviews, whether it's constructive criticism or positive remarks from my fellow readers, but what I don't appreciate is comments such as this one. Now that is just cruel.**

 **You are allowed to have your opinion, but there are times when it is appropriate to keep it to yourself.**

 **I've said it a lot and I will repeat myself once more: If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Its as simple as that. I won't mind one bit, if you don't read it. There are others who like it and I will continue to write the story for their sake and my sake, because I am a writer; thats what I do.**

 **Perhaps this story may come off as childish mostly because we are dealing with the teenage versions of our favorite FSOG characters. But other than that, there is nothing childish about it, in my opinion at least.**

 **I won't take these sort of rude comments anymore. This is the reason why so many fanfictions end up deleted because of these comments from Guests.**

 **For those who are curious, I am a sophomore attending Cal State Northridge, majoring in communications and minoring in Writing and Rhetoric. I am 20 years old and apart from my appearance and height, there is nothing childlike about me.**

* * *

 **I will continue to write. So don't think that one comment such as this one will stop me from doing something that I have come to love ever since I was a little girl.**

 **I thank you all for sticking with me; reading my updates and reviewing them. You don't know how much it means to here all your lovely feedback. I also love it when you give me negative feedback as well. I do take it into consideration when Im doing my writing.**

 **Im not sure when you can expect the next chapter to be up. I am currently working on my other story. Once I have that posted, I will start on the next chapter for this one.**

 **I promise it won't be a long wait, but I do ask for your patience.**

 **Have a good day, y'all!**

 **Much love,**

 **avp78282**

 **P.S. : If you have instagram, please follow me thatblondegirl007**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your kind words. I don't plan on stopping just because of someone's nasty comments. Writing will always be my passion.**

 **Now for the story….**

 **Ana's POV**

I did not expect these turn of events to happen at a military ball, _but I guess I thought wrong._ I was also not expecting to see Christian here either. I don't know how he found out I was here, but I was still glad to see him. My heart leaped in my chest as I saw him coming towards me. I felt Lucas tense up, knowing that he was not happy at all. I was surprised that Lucas actually let me go so that I can speak to Christian. _He was probably avoiding a brawl at all costs._

On the balcony, Christian explained everything. Apparently, my sister was the one that leaned in and kissed him. I was already walking away from it all, when he had broken it off. _Why is that not surprising to me at all? Liz is getting desperate by the minute._

I don't really remember what else was said, but what I do remember was the kiss. _Oh sweet Jesus, that kiss was something. That has got to be one for the record books._

We would have been kissing for a while longer had we not heard someone clear their throat.

 _It was Lucas._

He did not look happy. He had his arms crossed and had a stern expression across his face.

I was actually glad that he saw us kiss, because it will lead to a conversation, that I really didn't want to have. Lucas clearly liked me, but I didn't reciprocate it. It wasn't meant to be.

"We need to talk." I tell Lucas.

"Oh we sure do." He mumbles.

Christian leaves us be, entering the banquet hall.

"What was that all about?" Lucas questions me.

"It just happened, Lucas. It's not like it was planned." I tell him.

"It doesn't make any sense, Ana." He tells me. " I thought there was something going on between us, but I guess I was wrong."

"Lucas, you are a great guy. Any girl will be extremely lucky to have you, but I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me. I like Christian. And he likes me." I tell him.

He doesn't say anything.

"Im sorry, Lucas." I say.

"Its okay." He says. "I don't want to stand in your way of happiness. If you like Christian and he likes you, then you should go for it, Ana. Seize the moment; don't let anyone stop you. Because you deserve that sort of thing."

 _Well that went well…._

"Im glad you understand." I tell him. "You deserve it too."

He smiles. We hug, and then make our way to the banquet hall, where we find Christian.

"Listen, buddy, you have quite the gem here in Ana." Lucas tells Christian. " I would hope that you treat her well, like a gentleman would, because if you don't, you will need to change your name, and move to Easter Island because both the Marine Corps and the U.S Army will be after you."

"Understood." Christian says. They shake on it.

I decided to finish off the military ball with Lucas, as that would be a fair thing to do since he has asked me to come as his date.

Before leaving, Christian promised that he will speak to Liz tomorrow, lay everything out for her, so she understands that dating Christian isn't an option for her.

 **Christian's POV**

"So how did it go, son?" My father asks. He waited for me in the parking lot of JW Marriott while I spoke to Ana. Everything went the way I hoped it would.

"It went great." I replied. _It was excellent._

"Well, Im glad that it went that way." He said. "It was just your luck, son. The girl could have easily not accepted your apology."

Dad does have a point. But lucky for me, Ana has feelings for me that match mine when it comes to her.

"My advice to her is to not let her go. There won't be any more chances, so don't do anything stupid. "

"Yes, Dad." I say.

"Good, because I know for a fact that my boy is a gentleman." He says.

 _Don't worry, Dad. I might not have experience, but it doesn't mean that I don't know how to treat a woman properly. Im not gonna fuck up anymore._

* * *

"That number should be zero not five." Liz says, pointing to the screen.

Mr. Lee looks at the screen, mentally calculating the numbers.

"That is correct." He says. "Thank you Liz for pointing that out."

Liz doesn't say anything, but pride is evident on her face.

"See, students? I do mess up sometimes. And the fact that you guys can point it out shows that you have gotten hang of the material." Mr. Lee says.

Liz has gotten hang of the material. The tutoring sessions are becoming obsolete. In fact, Im starting to think that Liz might have been having them only to see me more.

And that is going to end pretty soon….

The bell to break time rings. Mr. Lee reminds us that we have homework that is due tomorrow, which is basically review for the pop quiz. Liz and I have already gone over this material, so she doesn't need my help.

I pack up my things and leave the class.

"Christian." I hear someone say.

I turn and see Liz.

"So tutoring at my house after school?" She asks. She looks so hopeful that I will say yes, wearing a smile on her face.

"I believe there is no point in tutoring anymore." I tell her. "You know the material well enough to do it by yourself."

"But the only reason I know it well is because you are there to help me out." She retorts.

"Liz, you've received good grades on the pop quiz and the test. That shows that you are capable of math by yourself, with no help from others." I tell her.

"You don't want to help me anymore?" She asks, looking bummed.

"Its not that I don't want to help you. Its just that I don't think you need it anymore." I tell her. "And another thing, I wanted to tell you this a few weeks ago, but you took my words the wrong way. You and I are just friends. I know that I have said in the beginning that, something more can happen, but things have changed, and unfortunately, that is no longer something that I want."

"So those were just meaningless words that you told me?" She questions, and shrieks. "Why did you do that? To give me a false hope?"

"I know it's upsetting and I am deeply sorry, but things have changed and there is someone else in my life that Im currently pursuing." I tell her.

"Oh let me guess….. she's my fraternal twin, Ana." She says. "You don't want to help me out with math and you don't want to date me, because of her?"

"Yes, it is Ana." I tell her. "And no, I don't think I should tutor you anymore because you are excelling in math. You are more than capable of doing it by yourself. As for dating goes, I only see you as a friend, and nothing more."

"Fine, whatever, have it your way." She says, and flicks a stray lock of hair with her hand and walks away.

 _So I guess that went well?_

I really didn't know what to think of that. Did that mean that everything went well, or did it mean the opposite. Should I be worried or should I just brush it off and continue my day?

 _I have nothing to worry about. Sooner or later, Liz will just have to come to terms with the truth._

 **Liz's POV**

You gotta be kidding me.

Is this some lame joke?

I have walked away from Christian because I couldn't listen to his nonsense anymore.

 _Why tell me something and then say that you changed your mind? You were sure in the beginning and now you aren't so sure now….why? Because my sister helped you with your essay and that kinda turned you on, and now you are after her? I could have easily helped you with your essay, if you are into girls helping you out. But you didn't ask me, you asked her. Why because you think Im stupid? Just because I don't excel in one subject, doesn't mean I don't do well in others._

I was really confused and hurt. He brought my hopes up. He gave me something to hope for and then took it all away.

 _What exactly does he see in my sister anyway? She's so plain. I could see nothing that would make her attractive to guys. That's why the fact that someone as attractive as Christian going for my sister is a bit shocking to me. I would look good with him. We would be a power couple. Everyone would want to be us. But that won't ever happen._

* * *

Im sitting in the library, eating my lunch, casually flipping through my history notes.

Unfortunately, I did not make an effort to make new friends. I had always hung out with Christian during break and then I would hang out in the library at lunch. I would hang out with my middle school friends on the weekend, but our time apart did change us. No one has time to hang out and the things that used to be hot topics of conversation are no longer interesting to them.

Everybody here seems to already have their nitch, so it is a little hard to make new friends.

Not far from me four girls are sitting, doing the similar thing that I am.

"Oh my God. Did you see that girl with that hot guy today?" One girl says to her friends. "How did she get a guy like him?"

"Are you talking about the guy that we saw in the beginning of the year when we were getting or schedules?" The girl next to her asks.

"Yeah, he is." The girl across from them at their table says. "I saw him with a girl today. They were walking and talking, she was giggling. But she isn't that big of a deal."

"Well, she might not seem like a big deal, but she captured his attention." The girl sitting next to her says. "One lucky bitch."

It seemed like they were talking about Christian and Ana. I certainly agree with them.

I continued eating and looking through my notes, until I heard one of them say. "Hey, isn't that the girl that you said kissed him?" She says. And when I look up, I saw all of the girls look at me.

I immediately looked down at my notes.

"Yeah, that's her." I hear one girl say.

"She's pretty." One says. " She would be a better match with him than the other chick."

 _I like these girls already._

I walk by them to throw away my trash, and one of them calls me over to their table.

"Were you the one that kissed that guy?" She asks me.

"You mean Christian?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, that was me." I say

"How was it?" The girl next to her asks.

"It was great." I say. "It felt amazing."

"Well, aren't you lucky." Another girl says. "But I guess you aren't so lucky since you don't have the guy. Another girl has him now. "

"She's actually my sister." I tell them.

They looked surprised.

"Oh wow, really?" One of them asks. "I would have never known. You two look different."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." I say.

"But you are definitely the prettier one." One of them says.

"Oh thank you." I say. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"I just don't get how he got her, and not you." One of them says.

"I don't either to be honest." I say. "I always thought she was lesbian."

"Lesbian?" They shriek.

"Yeah, that's why Im shocked that this is happening." I tell them.

"I have seen her with one girl; I always thought that was her friend, but now that you have mentioned she is lesbian, they seemed a little too close for just friends." Another girl says.

"Then why is she with him if she is lesbian?" One girl asks the other. "It doesn't really make any sense."

"She could be afraid of coming out." She answers. "She is trying to make it seem as though she is straight but in reality she isn't. Poor guy though, I can't believe he can't see that she is lesbian."

"He needs to know the truth." One of them says. "Somebody has to tell him that the she isn't interested in his junk."

We all laugh.

"Why don't you tell him?" Another girl asks me. "You guys talk."

"Not anymore." I tell them. "Besides, my sister is in denial so its not like he will believe me. He will probably believe her."

"Bummer." That girl mumbles.

We continued talking about this until the bell rang.

With the flow of the conversation, we got to know each other. The girls' names were Niki, Tara, Victoria, and Monique.

We even exchanged numbers upon leaving the library.

Sure, many will think what I have done was just simply disgusting. But we were just exchanging girl talk; it was all mere gossip.

It's not like it will be a rumor or anything.

 **In the beginning, I mentioned how a friend of mine in high school made a rumor about me. Well the rumor was that I was a lesbian ( which I am not). The girl that spread it around was a friend of mine; her name was Niki ( I thought it would be fitting to name one of the girls that Liz was talking to in the end of the chapter, Niki.).**

 **In Niki's defense, it was all just a mere exchange of gossip. But it turned out to be the complete opposite.**

 **You will see how it all plays out in chapters to come.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the one's before. I hope the next one will be a big longer.**

 **Not sure when the next update will be. I am hoping that it will be sometime next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I've had enough. Even after I post an author's note in which I state my frustrations, people still leave harsh and nasty reviews.**

 **One particular review that I saw was from a woman, who is a mother. She went off on how the fact that I forgot to put a comma in between University and Northridge, in my author's note, will have an effect on whether her kids go to CSUN.**

 **Although I am minoring in Writing and Rhetoric, I do make mistakes such as those. (Excuse me for being human!) I will do a better job when it comes to proofreading my writing on here.**

 **I appreciate constructive criticism, but when you attack me, the academic institution that I attend, and my area of study, that's crossing the line.**

 **So from now on, all the Guest reviews that are rude and the ones that have nothing to do with the story, will be deleted. It's mindboggling that people are acting so immature. Come on, we are adults here. This type of behavior reminds me of middle school.**

 **Many of you tell me to ignore such people, but that's not something that I can do. I will not let people like that walk all over me, thinking they can say such things like that and get away with it.**

 **I love the support that I am getting from my readers. It brings me joy to hear that you enjoy my fanfictions, and that is why I continue to write.**

 **And now, for the moment you have been waiting for…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Christian's POV (The next day)**

I woke up the next morning, with a feeling of excitement. School has never got me excited like this. But it has nothing to do with school; it has everything to do with Ana.

I hung out with her and Kate yesterday at break time and lunch. We had fun talking about pretty much anything and everything. I've never had this much fun at break time or lunch time, like ever.

I couldn't wait until I can see those beautiful blue eyes again.

My first two classes in the morning went by pretty quick. Liz was acting like she always has, leading me to believe that she has come to terms with reality. _Who would have thought that would be easy?_

I'm walking down the hall, minding my own business when a random guy walks up to me.

"Hey man, I don't know you, but I must say, I give you major props. You must get some nice girl on girl action." He says, patting me on the back.

This gets me confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tell him.

"You know, your girl being lesbian." He says. "And she has a pretty good looking friend, so they must get it on a lot in front of you."

"Ugh, my girl isn't lesbian." I tell him. "And her friend isn't lesbian either, so you got it all wrong."

And I walk away from him.

 _Well wasn't that weird…_

I continue walking down the hall.

"How does it feel to have a lesbian girlfriend?" One guy stops me. Another guy that I don't know.

"She isn't lesbian." I tell him. "I don't know where you got that information, but its wrong."

And I walk away from that guy.

 _Where are they getting that information from?_

I head to my locker when I am stopped once again, by some guy.

"Is your gaydar off or something, buddy?" He asks me.

This infuriates me.

"Look, I don't know where you are getting this information from, but its wrong. My girl isn't lesbian, so I suggest you check your sources before believing false information." I tell him, raising my voice.

"Okay, okay, geez dude, calm down." He says, and walks away.

I really don't know how these people come up with these things. And the worst part is, they actually believe it.

I close my locker and am about to leave to see Ana, when I see her walking down the hall. Her eyes are puffy from crying. _Okay, who made her cry?! Show yourselves so I can kick your ass._

"Hun, what's wrong?" I ask her, giving her a hug.

"Why is everyone claiming that I'm lesbian?" She asks, burying her head into my chest.

"I don't know." I tell her, running my hand down her hair. "But I will find out."

"It was horrible, Christian." She says. "They were taunting me in the girl's bathroom, saying how a guy like you doesn't deserve a girl like me."

She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Ana." I tell her. "Don't believe them. You and I both know the truth. I just want to find out who spread this rumor so I can kick their ass."

"Who could have said such a thing?" She asks, wiping the tears off her beautiful face.

I gave it some thought. Who could have made something like that up? It seems like someone is jealous and they think that by making this up, they will get what they want.

 _Wait a minute..._ And that is when I remember that one day at lunch time when Liz and I were walking in the cafeteria. I noticed Ana sitting with Kate.

I don't remember the full conversation that we had, but I do remember her say that her sister is lesbian.

 _That could be Liz._

"That bitch." I growl.

Ana looks into my eyes, and raises an eyebrow.

"You know who did this?" She asks.

"Yes, I believe I do." I tell her.

"Who is it?" She implores.

"It's your sister." I tell her. "She told me that you were lesbian. I would think she did that so I won't be interested in you."

Ana looked shocked.

"Why would she make something up like that?" She asks me. "Sisters don't do that to one another."

"I know. It's the worst thing that a sibling can do to another sibling." I tell her. "I will set her straight."

I give Ana a hug, and a kiss on the head before going off to find Liz.

* * *

After looking all over the school for Liz, I finally find her in the cafeteria, sitting down with a group of girls.

"I need to talk to you." I tell her.

She gets out of the cafeteria table and we walk off to the side.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Liz asks.

"You know what, the rumor you spread around the whole school about your sister and my girl Ana." I tell her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says.

"You do, Liz. You said it yourself. You think your sister is lesbian. I heard you loud and clear." I tell her. "Don't deny it."

"Well yeah, it was pretty logical to say that. I mean, she never brought a guy home until just recently and the first guy that she decides to date happens to be one of the best looking guys in school." She says. "She could be easily pretending that she isn't one, when she is."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Did this girl have any love for her sister?

"I can't believe you, Liz. It's crazy to think that you would actually say something like this about your sister, your own flesh and blood. Do you have any idea of how upset she is right now? A group of girls taunted her about it in the girl's bathroom. When I saw her, she was crying. And it was because of that stupid rumor you spread around school." I tell her, in an angry fashion with my voice raised. Others were walking by and took notice of it.

"I didn't spread the rumor." She says. "It could have been someone else."

"No, it was you. Now that I made it clear to you that I have no interest in dating you, you made this up because you think that I would be so foolish into believing such a thing about Ana." I tell her. But I'm not stupid. I know that's not true. Ana likes me, and I like her. She is special, she is friendly, she is beautiful, and one thing I know for certain, is that she would not make up false rumors about her sister."

"I didn't spread the rumor." She says again.

"You can say that a hundred times, and I still won't believe you." I tell Liz. "You might be a good looking girl on the outside, but on the inside you are a very cruel and insensitive person. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And that is very unattractive. In fact, it is quite repulsive. I'm glad that I never got a chance to date you, because I wouldn't want to date someone like that. "

"That was uncalled for, Christian." She says, crossing her arms. "And you know something, your meaningless words that you told me also make you repulsive."

"At least, I don't spread fake rumors about people and I know for sure, that I'm not a liar." I tell her.

And then walk away.

I don't have anything left to tell her. I told her everything that I had bottled up inside of me ever since I saw Ana crying and ever since those guys stopped me in the hallway, asking me those stupid questions.

I couldn't handle standing there and listen to her tell me that she did not spread the rumor. I know she did. I know the exact reason why she did it. But unfortunately, it won't work out that way for her. She won't get what she wants in the end.

 **Ana's POV**

Kate had a dentist appointment in the morning, so she wouldn't be there during break time, today. This allowed be to spend some one on one time with Christian.

Things with Christian have been going well, _VERY well for that matter._ We are going to go on a movie date this Saturday, which I am very excited for.

I decided to stop by the girl's restroom, to freshen up.

When I walked in, there were two girls that were washing their hands. They turned to look at me, as I passed by and stood behind them, patiently waiting my turn at the sink.

One is done at the sink and walks off to her friend.

I lather my hands with soap and then wash them. I notice that the two girls are still to my left, talking amongst themselves. Then one mumbles something and both of them, laugh.

"Aren't you that girl who is with that very attractive guy?" One of them asks me.

"You mean, Christian?" I ask them. They both nod.

"Yes." I answer.

"That's so unbelievable." One of them says. "Why would he go after a lesbian?"

 _Say what?_

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you are lesbian and he is straight. It's just weird that he would go after you, knowing that you are lesbian." The other says.

"You got it all wrong. I'm not lesbian." I tell them.

"Really? Because you seem really close with that girl, a little too close I should say." One says to me.

"That's my best friend Kate." I tell them.

"You mean your partner?" One says, as though she is correcting me.

"No, she's my best friend." I tell them once again. "Definitely not lesbians."

"Why can't you tell Christian the truth?" One of them asks. "He's gonna find out the truth eventually, so there is no point in hiding it."

I run my hand through my hair. Do these girls not understand that I'm not lesbian.? Where exactly are they getting the information from? Who gave them this information?

"He knows the truth. He is well aware of the fact that I am not lesbian." I tell them, in a furious manner. "I don't know where you are getting this sort of information from, but it's not true."

"What are you afraid of?" One asks me. "Are you afraid that your parents might find out that you are lesbian and not accept you as theirs anymore?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." I say. "And for one thing, my parents wouldn't disown me even if I was lesbian."

At that point, there was really no reason for me to be in the restroom. I was done washing my hands and the conversation I was having with these two girls wasn't getting anywhere.

But I couldn't leave the restroom. They both blocked the doorway.

"Listen girl, make it fair for everyone and tell Christian the truth. Let him have a chance with a girl who deserves him and not you. You definitely don't deserve him. You are no match for him. Just a plain Jane type, and nothing more." They say.

I push past them, hearing them snicker as I walk away. Tears are now covering my cheeks as I briskly walk.

Soon I come face to face with the grey eyes that make my heart go crazy. Christian wears a look of concern when he sees me. I bury my face into his chest, feeling better once he starts to run his fingers through my hair.

I tell him everything and he reassures me that he will get to the bottom of this.

A few minutes later, his face made it clear that he knew who made this up.

I asked him who and was appalled to hear that it was my very own sister who spread the rumor.

This made me very upset. _Hello, we are supposed to be sisters. Sisters aren't supposed to spread rumors about each other. How can I call her my sister now, if she does this to me? And why does she do this? She thinks that because she makes a rumor up its going to get her back to Christian?_

He gives me a hug and a kiss, before storming off.

* * *

"Dad, can you pass me the green beans?" I ask.

We are at the dinner table, having panko crust and parmesan breaded chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans.

The green beans were right next to Liz, but I wasn't on speaking terms with her, hence why I asked my father to pass them to me.

Dad looked confused, but seeing how the green beans were in between him and Liz, he passed them to me, without asking any questions. But my mom knew something was up.

"Okay, what's the matter with you two?" She asks. "You two have been silent over the course of this dinner. I have yet to hear you guys speak to one another, and I don't like that. I would like to know what is going on."

"Nothing is going on, mom." Liz speaks up. "We are just eating here."

 _Oh really? Nothing is going on. The rumor is nothing to you? You're just pretending like you feel no guilt at all._

"Family dinners are a time to eat and share about how your day went. And I have yet to know how yours or Ana's went." Mom says.

"Well mine was good. It was the usual stuff." Liz says.

 _Does making up a rumor about your sister count as the usual stuff? Because if it does, I want nothing to do with you._

"What about you, Ana?" My mom asks.

"It was alright. Nothing interesting." I lie, I take a fork full of mashed potatoes. And at that very moment, I see my mom looking right at me, in the corner of my eyes.

"I know you two are lying." She says. "Mothers know when their children lie."

"We aren't lying." Liz says.

"Well, one of us isn't." I say.

Liz looks over at me.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Are you going to tell mom or should I tell her about what you did?" I ask her.

"Ana, I don't know what you are talking about." She says.

"Fine." I say. "Mom, Dad, my oh so wonderful sister over hear, made up a rumor about me. Apparently, I'm a lesbian." I say, in a sarcastic manner.

Dad drops his fork and my mom covers her face.

"Liz, is that true?" She asks.

"I didn't make that rumor." Liz says. "It could have been someone else."

"No, it was you. Christian told me that you said that I am lesbian." I say to her.

Liz begins to turn red.

"I am just shocked." My father says. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't do anything." Liz says.

"But you aren't denying the fact that you told Christian that I'm lesbian?" I ask.

"I may have said that, but I didn't say that you were in fact lesbian. I said that since you have never brought home a guy or because you are shy around guys, I just assumed that you are. But you aren't, you're with Christian, so it's obviously not the case. "Liz says.

"Liz, I am very disappointed in you." My mom says. "I can't believe that my own daughter would do such a thing."

"Is it because you are jealous?" My father asks Liz.

"Jealous of what?" Liz asks, looking confused.

"Of Ana." My father answers. "Now that she is with Christian, you are jealous of that. Hence why you made up that rumor."

"I'm not jealous of Ana." Liz says. "I mean, sure I am a little confused as to why he had changed his mind about dating me and went off to date my sister, but I guess with time everything will make sense."

My father runs his hand through his hair.

"Again with this boy drama." He mumbles. "When is it going to end?"

"Ray, they are teenage girls. Of course there will be boy drama." My mom says. "I just think someone went a little too far with it."

"Hey, I did not go far with anything." Liz said. "Christian told me that we will be a thing with time and it was getting there. And then something dawns on him. He changes his mind and is now with my sister. I don't think I went far with anything."

"Well now that he is with Ana, I think that you should move on." My mom says. "It wasn't meant to be."

"That is what I am doing." Liz says, taking a drink of water.

"Then why did you spread that rumor about your sister if you say that you are moving on?" My father asks. "That's what I don't understand. I admire that you put goals in front of yourself and do whatever it takes to achieve them, but in this case, if things aren't working out, then it's better to just leave them be. This isn't your battle to fight."

"I didn't spread the rumor." Liz says once again.

"You told that to Christian." My mom says. "Somebody must have heard you say that and that is how the rumor was created."

What my mom doesn't know is that's not how it happened. My mom doesn't know that Liz has a new set of friends at school. She could have easily told them the same thing she had once told Christian and that is how the rumor was spread.

She made them believe that I don't deserve Christian and like dumb driven cattle, they decided to go with what she is saying, and spread that nasty rumor about me.

"It doesn't matter how the rumor was spread, Carla. The fact of the matter is; the rumor is out there. And who knows how long it will be before its forgotten." My father says. "All I know is, that kind of behavior is unacceptable and Liz should be punished for it.

"Ray, that's a little too much." My mom says.

"No its not. I can't have her thinking that what she did is acceptable behavior." My father says to my mom. "I know I didn't teach her to act in this way. And I can't believe that my very own daughter would do such a thing to her sister."

"So what were you thinking?" My mom asks my father. "A week of no television?"

"That would be too easy." My father says. "I would say she will be grounded for a week. And that entails not hanging out with friends on the weekend. She only goes to school and back home. A week without television will be included in that as well."

"Dad, that's not fair." Liz protests.

"Yes, Raymond." My mom says. "That is definitely not fair. It's a little too much."

"It might be, but at least she will understand to never spread false information about someone ever again." He says. "It will be a way for her to learn that."

Liz walks out of the table and heads up the stairs to her bedroom. She slams the door shut.

"This isn't the Marine Corps." My mom says.

"I know that it isn't, but I will not have a daughter of mine think she could get away with that kind of behavior." My father says.

"We will discuss her punishment later." My mom says, clearly not seeing a compromise.

"Yes we will." My father says.

And at that point, dinner is over. I help them clear off the table and once that is done, I walk up to my bedroom, to do some studying and get ready for bed.

 **Liz's POV**

"Did you hear?" Niki asks as we sit at the table in the cafeteria. "It's all over school. Ana is lesbian."

"Yes, I sure did." Tara says. "Maybe Christian will realize what a mistake he did."

"I would hope so." Victoria says. "A guy like him shouldn't be with a lesbian."

"How did it get all over school?" I ask them.

We just had this conversation yesterday and I actually thought it would stay in our little circle, but it somehow managed to get out.

"I was in the girl's restroom yesterday and I ran into Sarah. We started talking about Christian and Ana, the girl who is with him, came up in the conversation. Sarah agreed, but it was only after the conversation that I realized that Sarah is a notorious blabber mouth." Niki says, biting her lip as if to show that she made a mistake.

 _Well ain't that just wonderful. I did not expect this to happen. I just hope that Ana brushes it off like it's nothing. She knows the truth. And for one thing, I didn't say that she was in fact a lesbian; I said that she could be one._

We sat and talked about other things, when Christian came towards our table, looking unhappy. He wanted to speak to me so I left the table and went off to the side to speak with him.

He was furious. He kept telling me that I was the one that spread the rumor. He said that although I am pretty on the outside, I'm ugly on the inside for what I have done.

And that really hit me like a semi on a highway.

It made me upset, but it also got me angry.

He was the one that was ugly on the inside as well. He was the one that threw meaningless words in my face. I believed that I had a chance with him. And now I don't because he has changed his mind.

He told me that he is glad that he didn't date me because he wouldn't want to date someone who does that to their sister.

And that really hit the spot.

I don't really remember the conversation from that point. I went back to the table. The girls were interested in how the conversation went. I just told him that he was talking about something that was school related and had nothing to do with the rumor. Honestly, I was getting tired of all this talk about the rumor. It's going to be old news, sometime soon.

* * *

But the conversation about the rumor did not stop at school; it carried over to my house.

Ana had brought it up during dinner. _Great…_

My parents were definitely not happy about it and they did not take my side, no matter how many times I said that I did not spread the rumor.

The person who had the most surprising reaction was my father. He did not like this at all.

He even suggested that I might be jealous of Ana, and that I should be punished for my behavior.

My mom thought that a punishment of a week would be too much for me, once Dad turned down her idea of no tv for a week.

At that point, I had left to my room. I really needed to be alone.

As I laid there in my bed, I thought about everything.

I didn't think that what I had told the girls yesterday would turn into a rumor. I thought we would just gossip about it and then forget about it, like it was old news. _But I guess I thought wrong. Now I'm like a criminal, awaiting my punishment._

My father's words still echo in my head. _What if I am jealous of Ana?_

Although Ana is the plain type, she is very smart. She never had problems in school. My parents were always gushing about how smart she is. And I never got that. School was never my thing and it was always by some miracle that I managed to pass my classes without putting forth much effort.

And even though she is plain, Ana managed to snag herself a very attractive guy. Even the guy before Christian was good looking as well. She did all of that without even trying; I give her huge props for that.

Maybe my father is right…. I am jealous of my sister. And that must have driven me to act the way that I did.

As I lay there staring at the ceiling, I come to something and I don't like it at all. But it is the truth and it hurts. Tears begin to roll down my face as I run the thought through my head : _I am one jealous bitch. Nobody, apart from my new friends, like me anymore. I've only cared about myself for the past couple weeks. I could have cared less about what was going on in the world of my family. I was after Christian. That's all that I really cared about. And now that its out of my reach, I've came down to reality. I've ashamed my parents. My own sister doesn't even want to be my sister anymore._

The truth is, although I'm not the best sister in the world, I still love Ana. I just do a horrible job of showing it.

I really need to make a change. I cannot live like this anymore. I want to be back to where I was when the school year started, that place where Christian did not exist.

I need to let go of everything that has happened and move on. I have to change myself because if I don't, everything will stay as it is now. _And I'm really not liking that._

I have to show everyone that I'm not a heartless, jealous bitch.

 _And I shall do that starting tomorrow!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **I wasn't going to make an update on this story so soon. But seeing that I have finals coming up, I decided that I will give you, my fellow readers, another update, before you don't hear from me as often.**

 **I'm also going on vacation this week, so I don't think I will be able to do any type of writing then. Once I'm back, I will continue writing.**

 **This fanfiction won't be a long one; it should be coming to an end soon. I have other ideas in the works; I just have to see them through.**

 **Ana's POV**

"So is she going to get punished?" Kate asks me. We are walking to the cafeteria.

We were talking about what happened at the dinner table last night. I agreed with my father; Liz needs to be punished. Mom, however, did not believe that it was necessary. _I guess she never had a rumor spread about her in high school._

"I'm not sure. My parents didn't compromise on that." I tell her.

"Well I would punish her." Kate says. "She went a little too far with her act of desperation. I mean, did she really think that the rumor will make Christian come running back to her?"

" I think that's exactly what she thought." I tell her. "Or else there wouldn't have been a point to make up something so horrendous."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you two are really sisters." Kate says, grabbing an apple. "Sure, I have a brother who I'm not exactly fond of at times, but I know that he won't make up a rumor about me."

 _Yeah, I wonder the same thing too sometimes. Especially recently, it's a wonder to me how I'm related to someone like that._

"Let's talk about something else." Kate says, noticing that I'm having a hard adding on to the conversation. "Is Lucas still single?" She asks.

I giggle. "Yes, Kate." I tell her. Lucas and I are on good terms, thankfully. "As far as I know."

"Good." She says. "I would love to meet him one day."

"Well, I'm helping out at my dad's work today, so if you want you can just drop by as though you are saying hi, and maybe I can introduce you two."

"Sounds good, Steele." Kate tells me. "I'm loving that idea."

* * *

Just as we planned, Kate arrived to my dad's work, twenty minutes after I came.

Jane called me to the front, letting me know that I have a visitor.

"Kate, what a lovely surprise." I say.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Kate says, exaggerating the whole thing. We hug.

"Okay, where is he?" She whispers in my ear.

I giggle. "I don't know. He's somewhere around here." I say. I smile at Jane, and we were off to find Lucas.

Lucky for the both of us, he was in the breakroom.

"Hey Ana." He says, giving me a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I tell him

Kate walks over to my side. "Lucas, this is my best friend, Kate. She is visiting me at work." I say to him. "Kate, this is Lucas, he works as my father's intern."

The minute Kate and Lucas lock eyes with one another, silence fills the room. They just stand there looking at each other. I can see Kate blush and I find it odd that my best friend, the one that has a hard time not talking, is utterly speechless at the given moment.

Then they are zapped into reality.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate." He says, extending his hand so that Kate can shake it.

"You too, Lucas." She says.

I smile as I witness them shake their hands. _A couple in the making…_

"Well, I better get going. Mr. Steele wouldn't be happy if I ended up having an even longer break that I'm supposed to." Lucas says. "See you later." He says to me, and waves to Kate before leaving the breakroom.

I turn to Kate. "I've known you for years and I have never seen you react like that to a guy."

Kate's eyes twinkle with delight "Well that's because no other guy looked like that." She says gesturing towards the entrance of the breakroom. "I can't believe you left such a hunk." She says.

"Because I knew my best friend would like him." I tell her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "And I've always had a thing for Christian, so it wasn't meant to be with Lucas."

"Good thinking." Kate says. "That is reason why you are my best friend."

"Because I save the cute ones for you?" I ask giggling.

"Well that, and in all seriousness, because you care about everyone around you." Kate says. "You are very different from your sister."

Once upon a time, Liz was a caring individual, just like me. I don't know what exactly happened to change that. I hope that she realizes this and changes herself because if she doesn't, she can forget about making friends. No one will want to be her friend knowing that she has a shitty personality.

I don't say anything back. I needed to get back to helping out before my father realizes that I've been talking to Kate for the past five minutes or so.

That's when Kate's phone rings.

"Oh, it's my mom." She says. "I should probably get going. She's probably getting impatient by the second."

"I should get back to work anyway." I tell her. "Before I get into trouble."

"Ana Steele getting into trouble? I would like to see that." Kate says with a smirk.

I laugh.

"Okay then, I will go now." Kate says. She gives me a hug before leaving the breakroom.

"I wonder if Lucas will say anything about me to you when I'm not here." She says.

"I'm sure he will." I say with a smile.

"Let me know, if he does." She says. And then she leaves the building.

* * *

It turned out in her favor; Lucas asked for Kate's number. Kate squealed when she heard the news.

The day went by pretty quick.

As soon as I came home, I took a quick shower and grabbed a little snack to eat. I was back upstairs, ready to do some writing, when my door opens.

It's Liz.

I look at her for a second and then turn back to my laptop screen.

"So how was your day today?" She asks. She steps into the room.

 _Why is she asking about my day? Since when does she care about how it went?_

"It was good." I say, not looking her way when I say it.

"How's Christian?" She asks.

 _Why do you care?_

"He's good." I answer.

"Well that's good." She says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Do you need anything?" I ask her.

"No."

"Then why are you in my room if you don't need anything?" I ask her.

"Can't a sister sit in her sister's bedroom without wanting anything?" She asks me.

"That's a possibility, but it's not like you do it often." I say. "Especially recently."

Awkward silence fills the room once I say that. Since none of us had anything to say, I started to do some writing. I looked in the corner of my eye, and Liz was still there.

 _I don't understand why she's still here. Don't you have other stuff to do, like make up rumors about me?_

I continue typing when, I hear her sigh sharply.

"Okay, fine.I'm here for a reason." Liz says, standing up from the edge of my bed. "And I would like for you to hear me out."

I turn around.

"I'm sorry." She says."The way I've acted for the past couple weeks isn't the person that I am."

I don't respond to her. And she says nothing back. _So that's it? After all I have experienced for the past couple weeks, that's all she says? Well, at least she said sorry… that is a start._

I turn around and continue writing.

"Ana?" She asks.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Liz asks me.

"Yes, I did." I tell her.

"And you have nothing to say?" She implores.

"No, I don't. "I tell her. "I'm glad that you came to your senses, but your apology will not erase the memory of me being taunted in the girl's bathroom. It will not erase the rumor that you spread about me. And it will not take back what I had to go through ever since the rumor was spread at school. You don't know how hurt I felt when I heard that all of this came from you, my own sister. It still shocks me that you would even think about doing something like this to me. What did I ever do to you to deserve all of this?" I say, tears streaming down my face.

"I know, Ana." She says. "I know that it won't erase all of that, but I am willing to change. In fact, I have to change. I feel like no one likes me anymore. Everyone hates me. I can't believe what kind of an evil bitch that I turned into all because of some guy. It wasn't worth it. I ended up hurting everyone and my sister. But if you don't accept my apology, I will understand."

She puts her head down.

" I accept your apology. "I tell her. "I'm glad that you came to your senses. This isn't who you are. I know that you aren't like this. But I will only accept it, if you promise to do one thing for me."

"What thing?" She asks.

 **Liz's POV**

Ana would accept my apology if I apologize to Kate.

And that is why I am here, at the Starbucks not far from our house.

 _As much as I believe that Kate just needs to let it go, I'm doing this because Ana asked me to._

10 minutes later, Kate walks into the Starbucks. She finds us from across the room, smiles at Ana and then gives me a confused look. For one thing, she was not expecting me to be here.

"Hey." She says.

"Kate, Liz wants to talk to you." Ana says.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask her.

"Sure, whatever." Kate says. We step outside the Starbucks.

"What do you want?" Kate asks.

"I know that this happened a while ago, but I just want to say I'm sorry about taking Tom away from you, when I knew that you liked him." I tell Kate.

"Well, it's a little too late for an apology." Kate says. "And besides, I'm over it."

"Oh really?" I ask. "Then how would you explain the way you act towards me?"

"Liz, yah you are right. I'm not exactly over the situation. I've just came to terms that I will never get an apology from you. Hence why I gave you the cold shoulder. Obviously I can't brush it off as it's nothing because it wasn't nothing to me. I really liked this guy and you knew that, so I was really upset when I found out that the two of you were going out." Kate says.

"Yeah, that was my fault for only thinking about myself. I should have said something to you, but I didn't. That was uncool of me and I'm sorry." I tell her.

Liz narrows her eyes at me. "Did Ana put you up to this or did you want to apologize yourself?"

"Well, I have come to realize that I haven't been the nicest or caring person. People are now seeing me in such a negative light and I hate that. I want to have everything as it once was." I tell her. "And Ana said that she will forgive me if I apologize to you."

"That's what I thought." Kate says. "If I was Ana, I wouldn't accept your apology, after all the horrible things that you did to your own sister. But you and I both know that Ana isn't the type of person to hold grudges."

"Yeah that is true." I say. "So are we cool?"

"Yes we are cool. What happened is now in the past." Kate says. "Besides, I don't like Tom, so it doesn't really matter."

"Good. "I say. We hug and then enter the Starbucks to find Ana.

"Did you apologize?" Ana asks me.

"Yes, I did." I say with a smile.

"Good." She says." Then I forgive you, Liz. I hope that from now on you will be the sister that you've always have been before Christian stepped into our lives."

"I will, Ana. I promise." I say.

Ana smiles. "Good. I think this calls for celebratory fraps."

"Agreed." Kate says, giddily.

"I'm in." I say.

We each get caramel fraps and spend the next hour talking about everything.

I have to say though, it felt great.

 **Christian's POV**

I was in the living room, when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

It was Liz.

 _What are you doing here? I don't want to see you._

"Hey."She says.

"Hi." I answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Christian." She says. "Unless you are doing something with your family, then I will leave."

"No, I'm not." I say.

We step outside.

"I just want to apologize for my actions." Liz says. "I guess I took your words a little too close to heart and when I found out that you changed your mind, it made me angry and hence why I acted the way I did. I was wrong and I'm sorry.

" I didn't think that you would go to the extremes and make up such a rumor about your sister. I said that I didn't like you and you should have just have seen it as a means to move on, but you didn't. You hurt your sister; I hope you are ashamed of yourself." I tell her.

"I am. I already spoke to her and apologized to her." She tells me. "She accepted it."

" I know I wouldn't have accepted the apology if I was her, but that's why I like your sister. She's very considerate to the ones around her, always going out of her way to make sure everyone is happy. You got very lucky."

"I know." She says.

"I do appreciate the apology though." I tell her. " I hope that you won't do such a thing ever again."

"I won't." She says. "I promise."

"Good." I tell her. " It was starting to get awkward in all our classes, since we haven't really talked much."

"Yeah, it has." She says. "I hope with my apology, it changes things."

"It will, but just so you know, any rumor that you make up, I will not believe. That goes for any rumors that are spread at school about either Ana or me or the both of us. I'm with Ana and I don't plan on ever being separated from her just because of some jealous teenage girls."

"That was the first and last rumor I am ever making up." She says. "I'm turning a new leaf. That Liz is no longer existing."

"Good. I hope that she never turns up ever again." I tell her.

"Me too." Liz says with a smile. "So we're good?" She extends a hand.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Good." She says still smiling.

"I better get going, before my parents wonder why I'm outside in the dark all by myself." She tells me.

"Alrighty, see you at school." I say to her.

"Night." She says before walking down the steps and off to her house.

I wasn't expecting an apology from Liz. I didn't think she was going to apologize, ever. But she did, and I am glad that she did. She definitely needs to change and I know that she is capable of it. _Everybody is capable of changing themselves for the better._

I get back inside the house.

"Who was that?" My mom asks me.

"That was Liz." I tell her.

"What did she want?" My mom implores.

"She came to apologize." I answer.

"Well that's good." My mom says. "She finally came to her senses."

"Yeah, I'm glad that she did." I tell her.

 **This chapter is not really long, but I had to update before going on vacation.**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Liz's POV**

I sat back and took in what was going on around me. To my left, Ana looked dreamily into the eyes of Christian as he talked enthusiastically about how he managed to convince one of his teachers to give the class an extension on a homework assignment. And to my right, Kate was talking on the phone with Lucas. She was giggling over something that he must have said to her.

 _Everything was exactly how it needed to be. I did the right thing. And I couldn't be happier for the people in my life._

As for me, I have yet to find my other half. Although I enjoy hanging out with Kate, Christian, and Ana, I sometimes feel like I am the third wheel. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't worry, that someone special will end up barging into my life sooner or later, but I sometimes think that it might not happen. _Given that at school, everyone thinks I'm a liar that can only spread rumors._

I was very lucky to have people to call friends, after all of that happened. Or else I would either have to sit alone during lunch and nutrition or I would have to befriend that group of girls that want nothing more than to make up rumors and gossip. Ever since I started hanging out with Kate, Christian, and Ana, I haven't seen those chicks. And I honestly hope that it stays that way.

"Earth to Liz." I hear Ana say. And as I get back to reality, I see her waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I smile at her.

"Someone was in deep thought." Kate says. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff." I say, pulling a strand of hair away from my face.

"Well, its good to have you back with us because we've been thinking that we should do something together." Ana says.

"All three of us?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, unless Lucas wants to tag along." Ana says.

 _Well wouldn't that be awkward? Did I mention that I'm the only one in the group who doesn't have a boyfriend? Yeah, I think I did…._

I wasn't comfortable with that idea, even though it wasn't certain if Lucas was going to join us. Hanging out would be a good idea, if it was just the three of us.

"So what do you think?" Ana asks me.

I was going to respond when I saw them. Niki, Tara, Victoria, and Monique were walking right towards our table.

 _Great… what did they want from me now? Haven't I made it clear that I want nothing to do with them anymore?_

They walked up to the table.

"Can I help you?" I ask them, bluntly.

All of them snickered.

"Oh please, if we needed help, we wouldn't ask you." Niki said in a demeaning manner. Niki seemed like she always spoke on behalf of her friends. It's as if they didn't have an opinion or if they did, it would probably be whatever she thinks.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's kind of funny how you're hanging out with the same people that you had just a few weeks ago made up rumors about." Niki says. She puts her hand on her hip.

"Well, what can I say? I'm blessed with having such friends that are willing to forgive me." I say. "But if you remember correctly, it wasn't me that spread the rumor. It was all of you."

Niki gasps. "How dare you say that! We were just exchanging gossip. That's hardly called spreading a rumor."

 _Dramatic much?_

"Should I remind you how bad you treated Ana?" I ask them, with my arms crossed. "And how you humiliated both her and Christian in front of the whole school?

Neither Niki nor her entourage said anything.

"Exactly." I mumbled and took a drink of water. I got up.

"Since you all know I'm right, that you are guilty of spreading a rumor about my friends. I suggest you leave, or else I will spread one about all of you." I point at them.

They all gasp. "Yeah that's right, you should be scared. Because you wouldn't want the whole school to know that Niki has slept with the whole basketball team, and that Victoria has sexual fantasies about her chemistry teacher, Tara has been in numerous orgies, and Monique has a wide assortment of sex toys."

As I told them this, I saw all of them turn bright red. I heard gasps behind me.

"Where did you come up with all that bullshit?" shrieks Tara.

"That's not for you to know." I state, firmly. "Don't make up rumors and I won't spread any about you, you got that?!"

There was a pause and they started to walk away. As they start to walk away, Niki turns around. She looked at the group and then at me. Her face had an expression of guilt as well as shame tinged with a little bit of sadness.

But then her face changed to anger. "You're pathetic." She said, and hurried off to catch up to her friends.

I turned around and sat back down at our table. I can see my friends' expressions and I laugh.

"Wow, Liz." Christian says. "I really have no words."

"Yeah girl, where did you get all that dirt?" Kate asks me.

"Well it could be that I made that up or it could be that you hear people gossip about it all the time, it doesn't seem like it's a new thing." I say.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We pack up our stuff and head our separate way

* * *

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

In walks Ana who sits on the edge of my bed.

I swerve my chair around so I can face her.

"I still can't get over what happened at lunch today." She says, looking directly at me.

"Oh it was nothing." I tell her. "I was just letting them know that I'm not joking around with them. They should stop spreading rumors."

"I know that it's just what you said to them, all those nasty things." Ana says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. " All of that for all of us shows that you are no longer that person that you were weeks ago."

I smile. She was right.

"You are right. I'm doing everything I can to show that I am a changed person. Weeks ago, I wasn't being myself." I tell her.

"Well you are progressing at a good pace." Ana says with a smile. "Although I do wish that what you told them weren't all those nasty things, but at the same time they do deserve it."

"It was well deserved on their part." I say.

I wonder what would have happened if I was part of their group. What horrible things would be said about me? _That's the girl that tried to take away her sister's boyfriend? Did you hear that she caused a scene when he rejected her? Talk about desperate!_

"That it was." She tells me. "But that isn't why I'm here. We were thinking of hanging out this weekend, maybe even going to the movies. Would you like to come?"

"Who's planning on coming with us?" I ask her.

"Me, Christian, Kate, and maybe Lucas if he is willing to." She answers me.

 _Great… everyone will potentially have their other halves there except me._

"Liz?" Ana asks, with a raised eyebrow.

I let out a sigh and got out of my chair to sit on the bed, right next to my sister.

"I love hanging out with you guys, but every time you and Kate have your boyfriends with you, I feel like I'm being a third wheel." I say.

"Oh Liz, I'm so sorry that you feel this way. Obviously, we aren't trying to make you feel this way. It just happens that we hang out together like that." Ana says.

"I know that you aren't." I reassure her.

"I'm sure you will find someone eventually, Liz. But for the time being we love having you around." Ana tells me.

"It feels like it will be awhile until I do." I mumble.

"Don't say that! It will happen when it is meant to happen." Ana exclaims. "I had once felt the same way, but I am glad that I was patient because I have someone that is amazing and you will too."

I sigh again. "I feel like what happened a weeks ago might affect it. A guy doesn't want a girl who does such horrible things to her sister." I cup my hands on my face.

Ana runs her hands down my back, in a comforting manner.

"Do you honestly think that guys remember things that happen last week or later?" She asks me. "I'm pretty sure everyone forgot by now. Besides, not everyone thinks about these things. Everybody's got their own thing going on and whatever rumors they hear at school hardly take up space in their minds."

 _Apparently the only people that give it any thought is Niki and her gang.._

"Liz." Ana says.

I sit up and look at her.

"Don't worry. Whatever happened is in the past. You will find someone; I know it." Ana says, in a hopeful manner. "You are a beautiful girl and on top of that, you are smart. You are doing so great this semester. You are showing that you are a changed person. That's what is important. As for guys, you will get one, but when the time comes. You can't really force it to happen now. Everything happens for a reason. Now isn't the time for it."

I manage to force a smile.

I guess Ana is right. I will just have to wait for Prince Charming to show up. When this will happen, no one really knows, but as for right now, all I have left to do is be hopeful. And focus on me and everyone else that is important.

"And I should probably add, Lucas is probably not going to come with us." She tells me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Kate's dad isn't too keen on them hanging out so often. Their age gap has something to do with it." Ana says.

"But he's a good guy, nonetheless." I say, in a protesting manner.

"Yeah, he is. But you know how dads are." Ana says, rolling her eyes.

I giggle in agreement.

Ana always knew what to say to make me feel better.

 **Ana's POV**

I looked in my closet for something to wear, but I just couldn't find anything that I could wear. Christian has already seen me in everything. Let the record show that I never really cared about clothes. I just threw on whatever I had and left the house. But that was before Christian. I know that he probably wouldn't care what I wore, but for me it mattered. It made me look like I had nothing to wear. Or that I don't care about my appearance.

So I walked on over to Liz's room.

She had already had what she was going to wear today, on her bed. Today it was just simple navy button down paired with grey skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. It was a casual but cute outfit that would look amazing on her.

"Hey Ana." Liz says appearing at my side.

"Um… can I borrow something to wear? "I ask, rather hesitant.

"Of course you can." She says, and makes a beeline to her closet. "You know you could always ask me for anything and I will be more than happy to give it to you."

Within seconds, she pulls out a blue tank top with beautiful embroidery on it and takes out a blue and white stripped skirt to go with it.

"Just wear these with the the blue flats that you have." Liz says as she hands me the clothes.

I give the clothes a look. "Don't worry, you will look amazing in them." She says. "Christian will love it."

I thank her and go to my room. I put on the clothes and realize that Liz is right; I do look good in them.

I smile as I try to imagine what Christian would say when he sees me. Will he even notice? _Would a guy notice that his girlfriend is wearing something different? What if this is an effort that will not be acknowledged?_

* * *

I was putting the books I won't need into my locker, when someone hugged me from the back.

"I'm loving what you are wearing today." Christian says, in a huskily manner. He kisses my cheek and then starts to kiss my neck. And it feels really good, so good that it causes me to get a little wet.

I giggle and turn around to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I don't care what you wear; you will always look beautiful to me." Christian says to me, making me blush.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I tell him.

He puts his arm around me and escorts me to class. When we get there he kisses me on the forehead.

As I enter class, I sit in my seat and take out all the necessary materials that I will need for the class.

My classmates enter class and sit in their designated seats. Some girls smile at me, giving me a thumbs up. _I assume they saw me outside with Christian.._ Some give me dirty looks.

Seconds later, class begins with Mr. Ryker lecturing us about the Renaissance period which takes up most of class.

It is fairly interesting material, but it makes half the class lose interest in a manner of seconds. I don't understand why the teacher does not seem to notice this. Yet it somehow seems to be his method to the madness. He lets students lose interest in the lecture, but then he gives a pop quiz the next day.

 _Evil Mr. Ryker…_

Class ends, in what appears to be a blink of an eye. I pack up and leave, heading to my locker.

The next class is AP English, my favorite class. I walk into class and Mr. Wuster hands me a stack of papers.

"Sorry to load you with things to grade, Ana. It's just that you are doing very well in this class, in fact you have the highest grade as of right now. But there is just so much to grade that you're help is needed." He says.

"Not a problem, sir." I say, with a smile.

"Oh and by the way, you did a wonderful job with helping Christian with his essay." Mr. Wuster says. "He got an A- on it."

I smile when I hear my boyfriend's name.

"I'm always glad to help." I tell him.

I walk over to my seat, take out a red pen, and start grading. When class starts, I switch to multi-tasking, with grading the papers and paying attention to what Mr. Wuster is saying. It turns out we have another essay to write, based on the book we are reading. Mr. Wuster's prompt is pretty self-explanatory this time around, so this essay should not be a challenge.

We go over last night's reading assignment, with Mr. Wuster putting emphasis on the importance of analyzing a written work.

And on that note, class is over.

I hand him all of the papers that I have graded.

"Thank you, Ana." He says.

I leave the class, heading to my locker.

Christian is already there waiting for me.

"How were your classes?" He asks me.

"Not bad, yours?" I ask him.

"Not too shabby." He says. "Of course, it would be nice if you were in them. That way I can distract myself."

I blush at what he says. He puts his arm around me and we walk down to the table where we eat and hang out.

"I was thinking of joining the mathletes." Christian says.

"The mathletes?" I ask him.

"Yeah, its like acadecathalon, but its all math." He explains.

"Oh okay." I say. "Then in that case, you should join. You're really good at math; you managed to help Liz with math and not everyone is capable of that."

Christian chuckles. "She knew how to do math; she just needed to apply herself." He says.

"We went through so many tutors for her, and you were the only one that managed to help her understand the subject. Sweetie, you have a gift." I tell him and kiss him on the cheek.

"You are my gift." He says, smiling at me.

"You can have more than one gifts." I tell him.

"Gifts?" asks Kate in a confused manner. We were already at our table.

I giggle. "Christian wants to join the mathletes." I tell her. " I'm telling him that he has a gift of helping people with math."

"And I was telling your best friend that I already have a gift and that would be her." Christian says.

"Oh, alright." Kate says. "I thought I was missing out on something."

We went to the cafeteria to get some food. Liz joined us shortly after.

We spent the next couple of minutes talking about what should we do the next time we hung out. Kate brought up going to a movie.

Christian and I both liked the idea. But when I asked Liz, she didn't really look so keen about it. _She's usually up for a movie… I wonder what it is that's causing her to not be so keen about the movie._

And then those girls showed up, the ones that spread those nasty rumors about me, the same ones who once befriended my sister.

 _What do they want now?_

I kept my eyes glued on Liz. She was handling them very well. She made it very clear that if they didn't she would spread a rumor about all their "private" stuff.

 _Seriously though, how did my sister know all of that stuff about those chicks? I mean, she only hung out with them for a short period of time._

I had my mouth covered, trying to hide my shocked facial expression and when I looked over at Kate, I saw she was doing the same. Christian was just sitting there, his eyes darting from the chicks to Liz.

When they all left, Liz turned to us and laughed at our facial expressions.

Even though Kate tried to somehow figure out how Liz knew all of that stuff about those girls, Liz wouldn't tell us.

But even if she didn't, I knew one thing for certain. My sister stood up for me. She made it clear that if those girls were to make up another fake rumor about me, they have another thing coming.

 **A/N:** **The next chapter of this story will be the last one. There is no Christian POV in this chapter; the next chapter will start with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please review : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a long time. Writer's block is no fun, I must say. I spent days trying to come up with something. I wanted to take my time, but at the same time, I wondered how all the readers are doing and how much they would love an update. So after brainstorming, I came up with the last chapter of this fanfiction. I will finish off the story with an Epilogue.**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 **A few months later…**

 **Christian's POV**

"Fellow mathletes, I would like to introduce you to Danny Young. He just moved into the area from California. He was on the mathletes team in Beverly Hills Prep." says Mrs. Johnson, the mathletes coach. She gestures to the boy standing next to her wearing a light blue polo and some jeans. He looked around the room as she introduced him.

"I hope that you welcome this young man into this team and that you will work well together." Mrs. Johnson said. She hands Danny a packet and gestures toward my table. Danny looks at us and then back at Mrs. Johnson, who continues to explain something to him.

Shortly, he walks on over to us.

"Mrs. Johnson said that you guys are going to explain everything to me." Danny said as he sat down in the empty chair at our table.

I was elected the captain of the mathletes not long ago. The vote was unanimous and I am very humble of this. Coming into the mathletes, I wanted to be the captain because I saw myself as a natural born leader and because it would great on a college application.

My friends Joshua, Marcus, and Nathan comprised the rest of the both mathletes and the managing portion of the team. Joshua was the treasurer, who overlooked the money that we needed in order to keep the mathletics team from not having to worry about funding. Marcus was the person who helped Mrs. Johnson select which math workbooks we would use in order to practice for the competitions. He also decided what math problems to use as practice. And Nathan was the guy who did our "marketing". He would go on the social media accounts that we had sent out and informed everyone that followed us about upcoming competitions, how they can join our team, and any news that pertains to us. He also made the flyers and posters that he posted around the school. In addition to those roles, we were mathletes just as everyone else on our team.

"Okay, let's get you up to speed." I say. "I'm Christian and I am the captain of the team." I then introduce Joshua, Marcus, and Nathan. After that we let him know what we are doing for the upcoming competition.

"Try to finish the math problems that Coach gave you by this week because next week we will go over them as a team to see if we ran into any problems while doing them and to see if we got the same answers." I tell him.

"Will do." Danny says and puts away the packet.

We then learn a little bit about him. As I had assumed he came from a well off family. His father was the son of a Richard Young, a oil tycoon. The family moved to Seattle in order to be closer to Danny's maternal grandmother after his grandfather had passed away. He had two younger siblings and lived not far from where I did. Overall, this guy was pretty chill.

* * *

Once we were done, we all went our separate ways. I noticed that Danny didn't know anyone, him being a new kid, so I had offered him to come hang out with Ana, Liz, and Kate.

"I don't want to impose." Danny says after I offer him to hang out with me and my friends.

"You're not." I told him, giving him a friendly smile.

He accepts and follows me to the usual table where we hang out.

"So who is hanging out with you?" Danny asks when we make it to the table.

"My girlfriend Ana, her sister Liz , and her best friend Kate." I answer.

"The guys around here must be jealous of you since you hangout with just girls." Danny smirks.

I laugh. " I don't think so and honestly I can care less. They are great friends."

Ana sent me a text saying that she will come a little bit late because her English teacher wants her to help another student with finding sources for their paper.

I had then decided to show Danny the cafeteria as well as the student store. In the cafeteria, we both got coffee cake and some Perrier. By the time we got to the cafeteria they had already run out of coffee.

Judging by Danny's reaction, it seemed that he was not very impressed by the cafeteria or the student store. _I assume Beverly Hills Prep was even better than Seattle Prep._

We were just about to leave the cafeteria when a familiar face ran into Danny, causing him to drop his tray.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." said Liz who bent down to retrieve the Perrier bottle that luckily did not break. Danny had done the same and as Liz was handing over the Perrier to Danny, I saw him smile and her blush.

"No worries. Accidents happen." He said, chuckling.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you a new coffee cake." Liz tells Danny.

"You don't have to do that. I could just get it myself." Danny says to her.

"No, I caused it to fall so I feel obliged to do so." Liz says, and walks briskly toward where the coffee cakes are at. Danny watching her walk away from us, smirking and possibly checking her out.

"Who's that?" He asks me.

"Oh, that's Liz. She's my girlfriend's sister." I answer.

"Well isn't she something." Danny says, still looking at Liz.

I don't say anything. I know what Danny is experiencing right now because I had experienced the same thing with Ana. Maybe this is a start of something special and I had witnessed it happen. I wish Liz all the best and I hope that Danny turns out to be a good guy for her.

Liz is back to where we are at very soon. She hands Danny the coffee cake.

"Thank you." He says. "I'm Danny, by the way." He extends his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Liz. It's nice to meet you."She says and smiles. She shakes his hand, but their handshake is rather short as both of them rub their hands soon after. _Did they feel the spark? It's like deja vu._

We walk over to our table where Kate is sitting with Ana.

"Hey everyone, this is Danny." I say and then sit down next to my girlfriend. "He is new here."

"Hi Danny." Ana says, and then gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm Ana."

Danny waves. "Nice to meet you too."

Ana gives him a polite smile. Kate greets him too and smiles.

It is not before long that he is consumed into a conversation with Liz. Every now and then you would here Liz giggle or Danny let out a hearty chuckle. I'm not really sure if what one of them said was actually funny because I was not sitting close to them.

"Look at those two, talking as though they have known each other for years." Ana said.

I smile. "We are witnessing the beginning of something special."

"You think?" Ana asks me.

I put my arm around her. "I think so. I mean, you should have seen the look that the gave her. It reminded me of the same one I gave you when I first met you."

Ana looks me right in the eyes. Her blue to my grey. "You don't just give someone that look. They have to be very special."

"I love you, Christian" Ana says to me.

"And I love you, Ana." I tell her. I then pull her into a kiss that further solidifies how I feel about her.

 **Liz's POV**

Lately I've been analyzing myself, trying to figure out if I should do something different. Everyone around me was dating someone and I was the only one who hasn't. After countless lists, I couldn't find anything that I would change about myself. I even showed Ana those lists and asked for her advice, but she merely rolled her eyes, put her hand on my shoulder, and said "Liz, don't change who you are."

 _So much for that …._

I decided that I will just let things flow the way they are. The right one will come when he does and I will be very happy that I waited. _Or will I? What if he never comes? I will be a lonely soul with a career that I love, living in an apartment with some cats. Should I already start adopting some?_

As for right now, it is too soon to tell if I will need "some" cats or any for that matter, so I just erased that from my head as I walked out of my dad's car.

Before walking up to my locker, Ana stopped me.

"Remember Liz, just be yourself." Ana says. "You are a beautiful, smart, and friendly girl. You got everything going for you. Things will happen when they are supposed to happen. Just focus on the things that matter to you as of right now."

"Okay, sis." I tell her.

"I'm being serious, Liz. I see how you are these days. You smile, but its not a genuine smile, you laugh, but it lacks the whole hearted laugh that I miss. But you should just have faith that you will have an adoring boyfriend, but only when the time is right for that to happen." Ana says. "Trust me, I've been there."

I smile at Ana. I love that I have such a caring sister. Everybody needs an Ana in their life.

"I will do just that." I tell her. "But don't worry about me, okay? I will be fine."

"Okay. Just looking out for you." She says. Then Christian shows up which gives me the cue that I should get going.

I wave to Ana and then walk up the stairs to go to my locker before the bell rings to go to my first class.

* * *

My first class this morning left me confused. Not the material that was covered…. More like an interaction that I had with someone.

Stephen, who sits in the table across from me was actually flirting with me. It all started with me staring off into space in class while our teacher was explaining the recipe that we will be making for this week. It was cheese quiche. I had made it a few times with my mom, so I drifted in and out of my thoughts while that was being explained to us.

On one occasion, I looked toward the table that was across from ours. And then I started thinking about this weekend and how I want to go shopping with mom for some running shoes.

Mine were starting to get worn out. Before I knew it, I was looking at Stephen. I felt embarrased when I had realized that I was staring at him, but he just smiled at me. I then went back to listening to Ms. Peterson. It wasn't long until I felt someone staring at me. No one at my table was doing so, but as I looked where I unconsciously did before, I realized that Stephen was now staring at me. _And still smiling._

I gave him a polite grin. I did not know what to think of this. Stephen was a good looking guy. He had jet black hair that was curly and brown eyes. As far as I know he was on the basketball team, but that was as much as I knew.

Once class was over, I gathered my belongings into my backpack and made my way to the door. I was about to open the door when I an arm stretched out from behind me and opened it for me.

When I turned to look at who it was, I saw that it was Stephen.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He responded, with a smile.

We then went our separate ways.

I don't remember how my math class went because in my mind it flew by quickly, which was kind of odd for a math class. The one thing I do remember is Christian leaving the math class a half hour early so he can meet with the mathletes, but that's because he does that everyday.

Homework was assigned and then the bell rang.

While I went to my locker to put away my books and grab the ones I need, I continued to mull over what happened in my home economics class.

 _Should I be interpreting this as something or is something that I should not make a big deal out of? Perhaps he was just being friendly? Or perhaps it was something more? Did he want something more? Should I have done something? He's the guy. He should be making the first move, right?_

 _Has it really been that long that I had forgotten-_

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I did not see that I had bumped into someone. It seems like I ran into him because his coffee cake is on the floor along the a bottle of Perrier.

And then I see Christian standing right next to him. The expression on his face can be interpreted as confusion. _But what do I know about interpreting?_

I immediately went down to grab the bottle of Perrier and the guy had done the same. I looked at him as he looked at me. _Woah there. Who is this?_ In front of me was a guy who was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark wash jeans. His hazel eyes gleamed with amusement and in the light of the cafeteria his dirty blonde hair seemed shiny.

"No worries. Accidents happen." He said to my numerous apologies.

I get up and tell him that I will be right back with his coffee cake even though he said that I didn't have to. _He probably thinks I'm some klutz. There goes my first impression._

I quickly grab a coffee cake for him and a blueberry muffin and orange juice for myself.

He thanks me for the coffee cake and introduces himself as Danny. He extends a hand to shake.

"I'm Liz, nice to meet you." I say, giving him one of my dazzling smiles and extending my hand to shake his. Upon shaking his hand, a jolt of electricity shocks me and our hand shake stops there.

 _Well that was weird…._

We walk to our table. Kate and Ana are already there.

Christian introduces Danny, saying that he is a new student. Kate and Ana introduce themselves.

Danny sits next to me.

"I know I've said it a few times,but I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was just thinking about stuff and I just didn't see that you were walking toward me." I say to him.

"It's fine." Danny says, taking a forkful of his coffeecake. "It's already forgotten."

"So how are you liking Seattle Prep so far?" I ask, bringing up a new topic.

"So far it's been pretty good. I am looking forward to getting things going with the mathletes." Danny says. _So that explains how he knows Christian….._

"Oh, Christian is in the mathletes." I exclaim, but not super loud. "How can you like math? It's so boring.

"Yes, he is." Danny says, giving me a grin. "And math isn't so bad. You are just playing with numbers. If you don't like math, then what's your favorite subject?"

"I love history. It's fascinating to me." I say to him, and then take a bite out of my muffin.

"Now, that's boring." He says to me. "You don't know how many times I have fallen asleep in my history class because the teacher would put me to sleep. Math, on the other hand, never put me to sleep. "

"Math was always a sore spot for me. Now, I've gotten a hang of it, but that's because Christian helped me." I tell Danny. "History is just something that I always found interesting, just as you find math to be interesting."

"I guess that's what we have in common. We are both find a subject in school to be fascinating." Danny says with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure there is more." I say.

We continue to talk to each other. I find out that he comes from a wealthy family. His dad is the son of an oil tycoon. And they moved here to be close to family because grandfather had passed away. He has an older sister who goes to UC Berkeley, studying biochemistry.

We like the same shows on Netflix and have the same taste in music. We also coincidentally live on the same street. _How convenient…._

"We could totally watch Stranger Things together, one day." I suggest.

"You mean, like Netflix and chill?" Danny asks with a smirk.

"Well yeah, but actually doing Netflix and chill." I say.

"Oh, darn." He says, sounding a bit disappointed. "But I like that idea."

We exchange numbers and at that moment, the bell rings.

"Bye, sis." Ana says to me as she leaves the table and heads off to her next class. Christian leaves with her, probably walking her to class.

Kate leaves as well waving goodbye to the both of us.

"Sis?" asks Danny.

"Yes, Ana and I are sisters. We are fraternal twins." I tell him.

"No way. I would have never guessed. You two are very different." He says.

"Yes, we get that a lot." I say with a smile.

"Well, I must say you are the prettier of the two." Danny says, giving me a smile. I blush at his statement.

"It was nice meeting you." I say, upon leaving.

"Likewise. See you later." He says, and waves at me.

As I walk to class, I feel giddy. This guy is great. He is smart, good looking and he thinks I am pretty. Not to mention, he doesn't live that far from me.

Forget about Stephen, this is the guy for me.

 **Ana's POV**

It pained me to see my sister feeling insecure about herself. This was not the Liz I knew.

The Liz I knew was confident. She didn't care what others thought of her. And she knew what to say to guys.

The Liz that I am currently seeing is how I saw myself before I met Christian. And it wasn't how I pictured my sister to be.

Liz is trying to hard to control her situation. She needs to put her focus on school, friends, and family. That's what I did for years and then I met Christian. So I believe that if she was to do the same as I did then, she will be just as happy as I am.

So I told her exactly that. Liz listened, but the way she did was the same way she listened to our parents when they tell her not to do something. She would listen, but act on her accord. I just hope that she takes what I am telling her as not just some random bullshit, but real sisterly advice.

* * *

Mr. Wuster made me stay after class to help a student with their essay. He knows that I love to help and will not say no.

I gave the student some tips on how I decipher with a source is legitimate or not and how to properly site a source in MLA format.

Not long after, I was done. I made my way to where I usually sit with Christian, Liz, and Kate.

When I showed up at the table, I only saw Kate. The others must be getting food from the cafeteria.

Kate showed me a picture of the flowers that Lucas had sent over her house. It was a beautiful arrangement of white roses.

"I just had to post it on Instagram."Kate said. "I still can't believe that I got 20 likes; its only been a few hours since I posted the picture."

"Well, it is as beautiful bouquet." I tell her. "So it is no wonder that you got so many likes."

"Lucas is such an amazing guy. I feel so lucky to have him in my life." Kate says.

Lucas was a great guy. He is what every girl would want in a boyfriend. I could only wish the same for Liz.

A few minutes later I see Christian, Liz, and some other guy walking toward us. Mystery guy sits at our table.

"Hey everyone, this is Danny" He gestures to the guy and sits next to me. " He is new here."

I introduce myself and Danny gives me a polite smile and a wave. Kate does the same.

I begin to eat my food. I ask Christian how his two classes were, but he doesn't respond. I find him looking at Danny and Liz who were chatting up a storm.

"Look at those two, talking as though they have known each other for years." I tell him.

Christian smiles at me and says, "We are witnessing the beginning of something special."

"You think?" I ask, wondering how you figured that out just by looking at the two of them talk.

Christian puts his arm around me and looks at me, in a loving manner. " "I think so. I mean, you should have seen the look that the gave her. It reminded me of the same one I gave you when I first met you."

I look deep into his intense grey eyes. They sparkle with love and admiration that makes me feel oh so giddy. "I love you, Christian". I tell him.

"And I love you, Ana." He tells me. Christian pulls me into a kiss and shows just how much he loves me through that kiss.


End file.
